


LIFE IS STRANGE

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: LIFE IS STRANGE [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Character Death, Comedy, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Near Death Experiences, Rewind Powers (Life Is Strange), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 69,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "Time can be tricky."Renesme Harper, goes to one of the fanciest schools, in Arcadia Bay, Blackwell Academy. She has this weird dream about a tornado in her town, and when she is  in the bathroom, one of the richest kids in the school, had a gun on him, and he had shot this boy, and when Esme raised her hand she acquired rewind powers, how will she figure them out?





	1. 1: Whoa. What the fuck?

**1: Whoa. What the fuck?**

***NIGHTMARE***

***LIGHTHOUSE***

**Esme’s P.O.V**

**I wake up, and I was laying face first into the ground, as it was pouring rain and windy outside ‘Where am I? What's happening? I'm trapped in a storm? How did I get here? And where is "here"?’ I thought and I get up from the ground and I spot the lighthouse ‘Wait... There's the lighthouse... I'll be safe if I can make it there... I hope... Please let me make it there…’ I thought again and I lift up my arm trying to protect myself from the wind and I push myself to start walking ‘Come on Esme, you can make it.’ I told myself in my thoughts, and once I finally made it to the lighthouse I see a tornado approaching my hometown Arcadia Bay, Oregon “Holy shit.” I curse, and the tornado had lifted up a boat which had hit the lighthouse, making it break in two, and it started to fall in my direction, and I had widened my eyes “Whoa! No!” I yell**

***BLACKWELL***

***ART CLASS***

***JEFFERSON’S LECTURE***

**I shot my head up from my desk and I heard my insanely hot, art teacher, Mr. Jefferson, giving us a lecture, not that I like him anyway... not the damn point ‘That was so surreal.’ I thought about the dream I had**

**“Alfred Hitchcock famously called film "little pieces of time" but he could be talking about photography, as he likely was.” Mr. Jefferson says ‘Okay... I’m in class...‘ I thought and I see that Stella had dropped her pen from her desk and she had picked it up ‘Everything’s cool... I’m okay.’ I finished my thought, as Mr. Jefferson kept talking, I see Taylor throw a paper ball at Kate, and I felt bad about it... poor Kate “Now can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition in black and white? Anybody? Bueller?” Mr. Jefferson asked, and I saw that Victoria’s phone had vibrated on her desk ‘I didn't fall asleep, and...that sure didn't feel like a dream... Weird.’ I thought still shaken up about the weird and crazy dream, I had**

**“Diane Arbus.” Victoria answered and I roll my eyes**

**“There you go, Victoria. Why Arbus?” Jefferson asked her**

**“ Because of her images of hopeless faces. You feel, like, totally haunted by the eyes of those sad mothers and children.” Victoria told him, and I roll my eyes again, stuck up bitch**

**“She saw humanity as tortured, right? And frankly, it's bullshit. Shh, keep that to yourself. Seriously though, I could frame any one of you in a dark corner, and capture you in a moment of desperation. And any one of you could do that to me. Isn't that too easy? Too obvious? What if Arbus chose to capture people at the height of their beauty or innocence? She had a brilliant eye, so she could have taken another approach.” Jefferson told her, and I sigh, this is so fucking boring!**

**“I have to admit, I'm not a big fan of her work. I prefer...Robert Frank.” Victoria told him**

**“Me too, Victoria. He captured the essence of post-war, beat America. And there was honesty about the economic conditions of the era, but a beauty in the struggle. You don't have beauty without a beat. Which explains why Frank was Kerouac's photographic muse and both were great chroniclers of the 1950s. Well... We've all seen that iconic shot of Kerouac on the balcony—and if you haven't, shame, shame—capturing the romantic urban solitude of the 20th-century poet. You dig? Now, contrast Frank's stark Americana with Salvador Dali's surrealist photographs. Like Cocteau, he was a true renaissance man, and his famous self-portraits are famous early examples of that truly awful word you pesky kids love so much, the "selfie". And it's a great tradition, and I wholeheartedly fight for your right to self-expression. Or selfie-expression. Heh, sorry, I know. So if anybody wants to question the portrait as modern narcissism, they could go back hundreds of years to blame society. Speaking of questions, I bet you thought I'd talk all the way until the bell rang. It's your turn to lecture us. Now, based on the chapters I have no doubt you all memorized, who can tell me the name of the actual process that led to the birth of the self-portrait? Anybody? ... This does not bode well. Just jump right in with an answer. This was in the chapters you read. You did read the chapters, right? Your silence is deafening. If this were a photo, I'd call it a still life.” Jefferson explained, and I picked up my entry photo for the ‘Everyday Heroes’ Contest which is a self photo of me, looking at the photos on my wall but I’m blurred out a little while the photos are in focus ‘Look at this crap! How can I show this to Mr. Jefferson? I can hear the class laughing at me now.’ I thought, and I put my photo down, and I grab my camera and I had it on myself and I took a picture, which caught Mr. Jefferson’s attention “ Shh, I believe Esme has taken what you kids call a "selfie"... A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Esme...has a gift. Of course, as you all know, the photo portrait has been popular since the early 1800's. Your generation was not the first to use images for selfie-expression. Sorry. I couldn't resist. The point remains that the portraiture has always been a vital aspect of art, and photography, for as long as it's been around. Now Esme, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?” Jefferson asked me and I was completely blanked out... what the hell am I supposed to say!**

**“You're asking me? Let me think... Um...” I say fumbling with my words**

**“You either know this or not, Esme.” He told angrily and I rolled my eyes “Is there anybody here who knows their stuff?” He asked and Victoria raised her hand and went on to answer**

**“Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created "daguerreotypes", a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror.” Victoria told him and she turned over to me “Now you're totally stuck in the Retro Zone. Sad face.” She told me and I rolled my eyes ‘What a bitch.’ I thought, and that made her friend, Taylor, laugh**

**“ Very good, Victoria. The Daguerreian Process brought out fine detail in people's faces, making them extremely popular from the 1800's onward. The first American daguerreotype self-portrait was done by Robert Cornelius. You can find out all about him...in your textbook. Or even...online.” Jefferson says, and I heard the bell ring, and I was overjoyed... on the inside, like hell I’m gonna show it on the outside! I see everyone starting to get up, and I grab all of my stuff and I put it in my backpack “And, guys, don't forget the deadline to submit a photo in the "Everyday Heroes" contest. I'll fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you'll be feted by the art world. It's great exposure and it can kickstart a career in photography. So Stella and Alyssa, get it together. Taylor, don't hide, I'm still waiting for your entry too. And, yes, Esme, I see you pretending not to see me.” Jefferson says to us and I roll my eyes and I see Victoria walk over to Jefferson... kiss up ‘Victoria doesn't waste a second kissing ass…’ I thought and I look over to see Kate, and I thought I should go over and cheer her up a little, so I walked over to her**

**“Hi, Kate.” I greet and she smiles**

**“Oh, hi, Esme.” She greets back and I sigh**

**“Kate, I hope I didn't embarrass you with my lame answer.” I say and she shook her head**

**“It sucks to be dragged into the spotlight.” She told me and I sigh**

**“Unless, you’re Victoria.” I say with disgust in my voice and she snorts**

**“She's got nothing on you, Esme.” She told me and I nodded, she’s right, you can be a bitch all you want, but that’s not gonna get you very far in life “Well, I should get going.” Kate told me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, me too.” I say as well “Talk to you later.” I say and she nods with a smile**

**“Yeah, sure.” She says and we both part ways and I see that there was etched marks on a table and I went over and looked at it and it said ‘Rachel Amber ♡ 4 ever’ Huh, wonder who that is. I decided that was a good idea for a photo, so I pulled out my camera and took a picture of it, and I smile softly. I decided that I needed to get out of here, so I walked by Victoria and Jefferson, and I heard bits and pieces of their conversation... not like I cared anyway**

**“I see you, Esme Harper. Don’t you even think about leaving until we talk about your entry.” Jefferson stopped me as I was just about to turn the handle to the door**

**“Fuck.” I mumble and I walked back over to Jefferson and Victoria**

**“I'd never let one of photography's future stars avoid handing in her picture.” Jefferson told me and I roll my eyes**

**“Do I have to? I just don't think it's that big a deal.” I say to him and he sighs**

**“Esme, you're a better photographer than a liar... Now I know it's a drag to hear some old dude lecture you...but life won't wait for you to play catch-up. You're young, the world is yours, blah, blah, blah, right? But you do have a gift, you have the fever to take images, to frame the world only the way you envision it. Now, all you need is the courage to share your gift with others. That's what separates the artist from the amateur.” He told me and I sigh and I walk away from him and out of the art class**

***CORRIDOR***

**‘Welcome to the real world.’ I thought as I heard Juliet and Zachary arguing and walking across the hallway, and Mrs. Grant come out of a classroom, and I see Courtney and Taylor across from me, talking and I knew they were talking about me and I roll my eyes ‘I need a serious timeout in the bathroom. Splash water on my face and make sure I don't look like a total loser.’ I thought and I walked over to a wall, grab my earbuds out of my pocket, put them on, and the music starts playing from my phone, this is such a great way to tune out the world and it’s bullshit! I start making my way through the corridor and I see the missing person poster on the door ‘It looks like she’s been gone for months.’ I thought, I wonder how her family or friends are doing, they’re probably so heartbroken by this, and I smiled sadly at the picture and I continued to make my way through the corridor, till I finally reached the girls bathroom**

***BATHROOM***

**I walked in and I saw it was empty... just how I wanted it to be. I take off my headphones and I put them back in my pocket ‘Empty. Good. Nobody can see my meltdown. Except for me.’ I thought and I walked over to the mirror that had a crown, hipster glasses, and a mustache on it, and it looked like it’s been drawn in permanent marker ‘I feel like the universe is taunting me everywhere I go today. It all started with that bizarro dream in class... Am I going crazy?’ I thought as I ran my hand over the drawing and I sigh and shook my head, and I turn the sink and wash my face, and I place both hands on the side of the sink and sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror... but looking in the mirror makes me look like a joke, so I’m not gonna look in the mirror from now on. I pull out my polaroid photo from my back pocket and I look at it ‘Just relax. Stop torturing yourself. You have "a gift".’ I thought and I took a deep look at my photo and I shook my head “Fuck it.” I say and I rip my photo in half and threw it on the ground, and just after I did that, I see a blue butterfly fly in the bathroom, and I was mesmerized ‘When a door closes, a window opens... Or, something like that. Okay girl, you don't get a photo op like this everyday...‘ I thought as I followed the butterfly and it landed on the bucket. I took out my polaroid camera and I got in a good angle and I took a picture of it, just as it flew away, and I sigh as I shake the photo so it can come out. I then hear the door open and close, as I hear someone walk in, ‘Fuck.’ I thought and I look over but not far enough, and I see... Nathan Prescott? What the hell is he doing in the girls bathroom?**

**“It's cool, Nathan... Don't stress... You're okay, bro. Just count to three... Don't be scared... You own this school... If I wanted, I could blow it up... You're the boss...” Nathan says as he was breathing heavily and I heard the door open again, as someone else entered “So what do you want?” He asked someone**

**“I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say. Now, let's talk bidness—” I hear a boys voice say as he was checking stalls to see if anyone was in there, finding no one, why the hell are there two boys in the GIRLS bathroom?**

**“I got nothing for you.” Nathan told the boy**

**“Wrong. You got hella cash.” The boy told Nathan and I was pretty confused on what was actually happening here**

**“That’s my family, not me.” Nathan told him**

**“Oh, boohoo, poor little rich kid. I know you been pumpin' drugs 'n' shit to kids around here... I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them. Man, I can see the headlines now—” The boy told him**

**“Leave them out of this, bitch.” Nathan snapped**

**“I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself—” The boy said until Nathan had pulled a gun on the boy and he backed up, and I widened my eyes**

**“You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!” Nathan snapped**

**“Where'd you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!” The boy yelled**

**“Don't EVER tell me what to do. I'm so SICK of people trying to control me!” Nathan yells**

**“You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs—” The boy told him**

**“Nobody would ever even miss your "punk ass" would they?” Nathan asked**

**“Get that gun away from me, psycho!” The boy yelled, and the boy pushed Nathan away from him, and Nathan had pulled the trigger, shooting the boy in the stomach, and I had come out from behind the stall**

**“NO!” I yelled, stretching out my right hand, as I saw the boy and the gun fall in slow motion, and everything started to get blurry, and I felt time reversing, and I found myself back in the art class**

***JEFFERSON’S LECTURE***

**I shot my head up from the table and I looked around, nervously and pretty freaked out ‘Whoa! What the fuck...? How—how can that be? I was in the bathroom... He shot that poor boy... I held up my hand...and then I was back here.’ I thought**

**“Alfred Hitchcock famously called film "little pieces of time" but he could be talking about photography, as he likely was.” Jefferson says, what the fuck is going on, and I see Stella’s pen fall down on the floor, from her desk and she reaches down to get it ‘I already heard this lecture.’ I thought “These pieces of time can frame us in our glory and our sorrow; from light to shadow; from color to chiaroscuro...” Jefferson says and I see Taylor throw a paper ball at Kate ‘Now Kate is being hassled again... And if Victoria's phone rings... This is real.’ I thought and as just on cue, Victoria’s phone rings, which startled me and I had knocked my camera off my desk**

**“Shit.” I muttered ‘Man, I cannot believe this... Okay, if I'm crazy, I might as well go all the way... Can I actually reverse time?’ I thought, and I raised my right hand again and I felt the time reversing and all of a sudden my camera was magically back on my desk, in perfect condition ‘I did it... I actually did it! I'm a human time machine...’ I thought and I sighed softly as I heard the same lecture again ‘Okay, Esme don’t freak out. Not yet.’ I told myself in my thoughts, and I looked at my camera again ‘When I took my selfie, Jefferson asked me a question. If he does again, I'll know this is for real.’ I thought and I picked up my camera and took a picture of myself**

**“Shh, I believe Esme has taken what you kids call a "selfie"... A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Esme...has a gift.” Jefferson says ‘ I know I'm not dreaming this. It's real. I can tell.’ I thought “Of course, as you all know, the photo portrait has been popular since the early 1800's. Your generation was not the first to use images for selfie-expression. Sorry.” Jefferson continued ‘So I can go back in time... What if that boy isn't dead yet? Can I save him?’I thought “The point remains that the portraiture has always been a vital aspect of art, and photography, for as long as it's been around.” Jefferson says ‘I need to go to the bathroom quickly and check it out!’ I thought “Now Esme, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?” Jefferson asked me, I have no time for this!**

**“I'm sorry, I feel sick. May I be excused?” I ask him**

**“Nice try, Esme. But you're not gonna get away that easy. We can talk more after class.” Jefferson told me and I groaned softly ‘Oh, shit, Jefferson wants to keep me after class. And I need time to save that boy...’ I thought, and Victoria gave him the right answer again, and I thought of something ‘What if I rewind again, and give him the right answer?’ I thought, and I raised my right hand and I rewinded right back to where he asked me the question “Now Esme, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?” Jefferson asked me, and I smile smugly**

**“The Daguerreian Process. Invented by a French painter named...Louis Daguerre. Around 1830.” I say to him**

**“Somebody has been reading, as well as posing. Nice work, Esme.” He told me and Victoria gives me an annoyed look “The Daguerreian Process made portraiture hugely popular, mainly because it gave the subjects clear defined features. You can learn more when you actually finish reading the assigned chapters. Esme is so far, way ahead of everybody.” Jefferson says and I hear the bell ring, and this time I’m really overjoyed... well again! Because I need to save the boy! “And, guys, don't forget the deadline to submit a photo in the "Everyday Heroes" contest. I'll fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you'll be feted by the art world. It's great exposure and it can kickstart a career in photography. So Stella and Alyssa, get it together. Taylor, don't hide, I'm still waiting for your entry too. And, yes, Esme, I see you pretending not to see me.” Jefferson says to the class and I sigh, ‘Esme, you are not crazy. You are not dreaming. It's time to be an everyday hero.’ I thought and I look over at Kate and I went to talk with her**

**“Nice answer, Esme. Are you okay? You look pale.” She told me and I sigh**

**“Kate, uh, did we talk at all today?” I ask her**

**“This is the first time. What’s wrong?” She asked me and I shook my head**

**“I’m sorry, I’m just tripping. Too much stress.” I say to her and she chuckled**

**“I know the feeling.” She told me**

**“I wish we didn't. I do have to go, but we can talk later if you want.” I tell her**

**“I’ll see how I feel. Thanks, Esme.” She told me and I went over to Jefferson and Victoria**

**“Excuse me, Mr. Jefferson, can I talk to you for a moment?” I ask**

**“Yes, excuse you.” Victoria says**

**“No, Victoria, excuse us.” Jefferson told Victoria and turned to me “I'd never let one of photography's future stars avoid handing in her picture.” Jefferson told me**

**“Uh, yeah, I'm not sure I have one.” I say to him**

**“Given your selfie output, I'm sure you must have about a thousand pics by now?” He asked me and I sigh**

**“It’ll take a long time to find a good one.” I say to him**

**“Esme, don't wait too long. John Lennon once said that "Life is what happens while you're busy making other plans." Go on now, don't let me stop you.” He told me and I sigh, and I use rewind power again and I sigh ‘Do I really have to listen to this conversation again?’ I thought and I went up to them again**

**“Excuse me, Mr. Jefferson, can I talk to you for a moment?” I ask**

**“Yes, excuse you.” Victoria says**

**“No, Victoria, excuse us.” Jefferson told Victoria and turned to me “I'd never let one of photography's future stars avoid handing in her picture.” Jefferson told me, now’s the perfect time**

**“I'm on top of it. I think John Lennon once said that "Life is what happens while you're busy making other plans."” I say and Jefferson smiles**

**“Esme, you are on fire today. All the right answers. Good. Make sure you finish working on it by today. I have faith in you.” He told me and I nodded and I walked out of the classroom, and out to the corridor... again**

***CORRIDOR***

**I didn’t even bother to put on my headphones again, as I felt my heart starting to race, and pound in my ears ‘I hope I have enough time to get to the bathroom...please...please... I can't tell anybody...they'll think I'm crazy!’ I thought as I started to run to the bathroom and when I finally make it in there, I decided to retrace my steps**

***BATHROOM***

**‘Okay, Esme, retrace every step... I washed my face... I shredded my photo... Then the...butterfly flew in... And I took a photo...’ I thought as I retraced every step and I hear Nathan and the boy**

**“Leave them out of this, bitch.” Nathan snapped**

**“I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself—” The boy says and Nathan pulled out the gun... now what do I do?**

**“You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!” Nathan snapped**

**“Where'd you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!” The boy yelled ‘Wowser, it’s happening again.’ I thought,**

**“Don't EVER tell me what to do. I'm so SICK of people trying to control me!” Nathan yells**

**“You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs—” The boy told him**

**“Nobody would ever even miss your "punk ass" would they?” Nathan asked**

**“Get that gun away from me, psycho!” The boy yelled, and I hear the gunshot and I felt my heart stop for a second ‘Holy shit, I can't let this happen... If I can reverse time again, I can help him.’ I thought and I rewind time again, and I look over to see the fire alarm ‘I need a hammer to break it open!’ I thought,**

**“Don't EVER tell me what to do. I'm so SICK of people trying to control me!” Nathan yells**

**“You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs—” The boy told him**

**“Nobody would ever even miss your "punk ass" would they?” Nathan asked and I then see the maintenance cart and I move it and I see a hammer and I grab it, and I smash the glass on the fire alarm and I push the button, and I heard the alarm go off “No way...” Nathan says appalled, and I see the boy knee Nathan in the stomach, pushing him back,**

**“Don't EVER touch me again, freak!” The boy yelled and ran out of the bathroom**

**“Another shitty day...” Nathan says as he picked up his gun and left the bathroom, and I felt my heart pounding ‘That did not happen! This cannot be real! I just saw a boy get shot and then saved him! What the fuck is going on? Do. Not. Freak. Out.’ I thought, I shook my head, getting rid of my thoughts and I walked out of the bathroom**

***CORRIDOR***

**“Hey, do you hear that fire alarm? That means you should be outside.” The asshole security guard, David Madsen, says to me**

**“I had to use the bathroom.” I lie**

**“Girls always use that excuse.” David says and I scoff, excuse me?**

**“Excuse for what?” I ask him**

**“ For whatever you're up to. Your face is covered in guilt.” David told me and I scoff**

**“The alarm tripped me out.” I say to him**

**“Then trip on out of here, missy. Or are you hiding something? Huh?” He asked me getting in my face**

**“Thank you Mr. Madsen, the situation is under control. There's no emergency here. Leave Miss Harper alone and please turn off that alarm, since that's your job.” Principal Wells told him, and David walks off, and I walked over to the door of the schools but was stopped**

**“Hold on, Esme. Come back here.” Wells told me and I sigh**

**“Shit.” I mutter and I walked back over to him**

**“You look a little stressed out. Are you okay?” He asked me and I sigh**

**“I'm...I'm just a little worried about my...future.” I lie... well half lie, it is true, I am worried, but that’s not the reason right now**

**“You're sweating pinballs. Is that all you're thinking about? You can always be upfront with me, Esme. Or have you done something wrong... Is that it? Well, Esme? Talk to me.” Wells says and I thought about it, should I report Nathan or hide it? That little asshole needs to be expelled, so I’m telling him what I saw!**

**“I just saw Nathan Prescott waving a gun around...in the girls' room.” I say to him, and he looks appalled**

**“Nathan Prescott. You sure?” He asked me like he didn’t believe me**

**“Yes. He was in the bathroom talking to himself with a gun. I saw everything! He was babbling like crazy—” I ramble until Wells had cut me off**

**“Okay, slow down, slow down. So now you saw this... Without him seeing you?” He asked me like I was making the whole thing up**

**“I was hiding behind a stall. I have the right to be there. It's the girls' room—” I tell him**

**“I know, I know. I just want to be completely clear what happened. Mr. Prescott happens to be from the town's most distinguished family. And one of Blackwell's most honored students. So it's hard for me to see him brandishing a weapon in the girls' bathroom. So what happened next?” He asked me and I sigh**

**“Then...then he left. I ran out here wondering what to do. Are you going to bust him?” I ask him**

**“T** **his is a serious charge. I'll look into the matter personally. Thank you for bringing it to my attention.” He told me and I was shocked... really?!**

**“That's it? After what I told you—” I say until he cuts me off**

**“ We'll continue this discussion, later, in my office. Please go outside with the rest of your class now, Miss Harper.” He told me and I sigh and walk off away from him ‘Of course this academic drone won't do anything since the Prescott family owns Blackwell now. Should I rewind and change my story?’ I thought, nah I shouldn’t. I decided to just keep my final thing and I walked out of the corridor**

**A/N**

**That looks like a good place to end it!!!**

**So this story is based off the hit Square Enix Game: Life Is Strange!!**

**And this has been in my drafts for a year, cause the main boy character kept changing and I was like Minho is perfect for this!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	2. 2: Minho?

 

**2: Minho?**

**Esme’s P.O.V**

***MAIN CAMPUS***

**“Would Nathan Prescott please come to the front office? Thank you.” I hear Principal Wells voice say through the loudspeaker, ‘I'm so screwed.’ I thought, and I look down at the missing person poster ‘Rachel Amber... She looks so hopeful and pretty... I wonder what happened to her...’ I thought and I started to walk around, enjoy the fresh air, and not be cooped up inside of that hell of an academy! I look over to see Ms. Grant holding a clipboard... hmm must be for that petition**

**“Hey, Ms. Grant.” I greet**

**“Excuse me, Esme. I know everybody loves being asked to sign a petition, but would you do Ms. Grant a favor and hear me out?” She asked me and I smiled**

**“Of course. I always have time for you. What’s the petition?” I ask her**

**“David Madsen, our chief of security, wants to put surveillance cameras all around the campus. Halls, classrooms, gym, dorm rooms, et cetera. Blackwell Academy should be a high school, not a high security penitentiary.” She told me and I sigh**

**“David Madsen doesn't need another excuse to harass students here...” I say to her**

**“Esme, this isn't about personalities. This is about protecting civil rights and our school's legacy of freedom.” She told me and I nodded slightly Blackwell Academy has a noble heritage, from the Native Americans who founded this land, to the pioneers who shared it in peace, not fear and violence.” She told me and I furrowed my eyebrows**

**“The native americans?” I asked**

**“The tribes who were here first, who welcomed the settlers. Both cultures found a mutual symbiosis and thrived.” She says and I nodded “Now before I assign you homework with this lecture, will you please sign the petition to keep our campus from going back to 1984?” She asked me and I nodded**

**“Absolutely. I don't mind security, but not...pure surveillance.” I say to her as I sign the petition**

**“I knew you were my favorite new student at Blackwell for a good reason.” She tells me and I giggle as I walk off from her and I started walking around a bit more until I heard my phone ding and I saw it was a couple of texts from Warren**

**‘Warren: Hey Es, can you get my flashdrive?** **  
** **I need some info and space.’**

**‘Warren: Hullo?’**

**‘Esme: Srry running late** **  
** **Insane day.’**

**‘Warren: I’ll meet you in the lot.** **  
** **Looking cool.** **  
** **You’ll see.’**

**‘Esme: My camera will be ready.** **  
** **See you shortly.’**

**‘Warren: I hope so.’**

**I sighed, I rather not talk with anyone today, I’m just not in the biggest talking mood right now, so I’m gonna go to the dorms.**

***DORMITORIES***

**I had finally made it to the dorms, yay great place to call home ‘I need to go to my room and return Warren's flash drive.’  I thought, but I might as well talk to some people before I go up there, I have time. I saw Kate sitting on a bench alone so I decided to walk up to her**

**“Hi, Kate.” I greet**

**“Hey, Esme.” She greets back, she looks a little down**

**“You look down. You okay?” I ask**

**“I'm kind of over humanity today... Sorry to be a drama queen.” She told me and I sigh softly**

**“Is there anything...?” I ask but she cuts me off**

**“Esme, I’d to be alone, if you don’t mind. I’m sorry.” She apologized and I nodded and I walk away from her, and I saw Samuel and I decided to walk over to him**

**“Howdy, Samuel.” I greet and he smiles at me**

**“Well, hello there.” He greets and I smile back, everyone here just finds him creepy, but I just find him interesting**

**“What's up with these Rachel Amber posters?” I ask**

**“Only she would know that, right?” He asked me and I furrowed my eyebrows, what kind of question is that?**

**“Uh, I guess? It just makes the campus look sad.” I say to him**

**“You can't color over that sunlight...” He told me and I nodded**

**“What was she like? She must have been popular.” I ask him**

**“Even sunlight can cast shadows. Rachel did both at once, you know? She was like a battery: positive and negative.” He told me and walked off from me and I sighed, and I started to walk up to my room but Victoria and stupid friends were blocking the steps and I sigh... great “Oh, look, it's Esme Harper, the selfie hoe of Blackwell. What a lame gimmick. Even Mark—Mr. Jefferson—falls for your waif hipster bullshit. "The Daguerreian Process, sir!" You could barely even say that. I guess you got your meds filled. Since you know all the answers, I guess you have to find another way into the dorm. We ain't moving. Oh, wait, hold that pose!” She says and she stood up and took a photo of me with her phone “So original. Don't worry, Esme, I'll put a vintage filter on it right before I post it all over social medias. Now, why don't you go fuck your selfie?” She told me and I scoff and I walked away ‘Oh, yes, Victoria, I'll get your bony ass out of my way.’ I thought and I saw Samuel hang a bucket of paint on the scaffolding, I then rewind so Samuel is nowhere near the bucket yet, and I tamper with it ‘Okay, lets see if this works.’ I thought and without Samuel looking, I went into the shed where the tools and stuff to work the power is, and I then change the water pressure, so the sprinklers turn on getting Taylor, Courtney, and most importantly Victoria wet “What the hell? Are you kidding? Look at this...” She says all pissed off, and as I walk out of the shed, waiting to see what happens next**

**“Chill, Victoria. It’s just water—” Taylor says**

**“Yeah, water on my cashmere! Do you know how much this fucking outfit cost?” Victoria asked Taylor**

**“You look... great.” Taylor told her**

**“I can’t even chill on the steps.” Victoria says, and I then see Samuel walk over to the ladder and he hung the bucket but the bucket fell to the ground and paint splashed on Victoria, and I smirk “No way! No fucking way!” Victoria exclaimed**

**“You okay, Victoria?” Courtney asked**

**“Ol' Samuel is sorry. Wet paint is not good for hair, nope. Sorry—” Samuel says but Victoria pushed him away**

**“Get the hell away from me, weirdo!” Victoria snapped**

**“Hold on, hold on, we'll get some towels... We'll be right back!” Courntey says**

**“So move your ass, before I dry!” Victoria yells and Taylor and Courtney ran into the dorm ‘It worked! Don’t mess with Esme, bitches!’ I thought and I walked over to Victoria who was “chilling” on the steps covered in white paint**

**“Uh...hey, Victoria...” I say**

**“What do you want, Esme?” She asked and I thought it was a good idea to have some fun “Don't...don't say a word, Esme.” She says**

**“Oh, wait, hold that pose.” I say and I take out my camera and take a picture of her “And no filter needed before I post this. Now please move. I've had a messed up day and I'm going to my room.” I say to her and she moves over**

**“You do that... I know where you live... So does Nathan...” She told me and I roll my eyes ‘Maybe I shouldn't have done that... Now I have to get to my room, then see Warren.’ I thought, no turning back now**

***GIRLS DORMITORIES***

**I walked inside my dorm to see Courtney and Taylor running out with towels in their hands and I sigh ‘Welcome to Blackhell.’ I thought and I went down the dorm hall to my room, which was at the end of the hall**

***ESME’S ROOM***

**I walk inside my room, ‘Home, sweet home. My favorite cocoon...’ I thought and I went over to my desk, which had my computer on it and I saw a sticky note from Dana saying ‘Hey girl, I borrowed your drive so I can watch some flix while I study. If you need it back, just track me down at my room. XOXO-D’ and I groaned softly ‘Great. Now I have to go get the flash drive from Dana's room.’ I thought and I sigh and I walked out of my room**

***HALLWAY***

**As I walked out of my room I see Juliet come out of Dana’s room and she looked really pissed off ‘Welcome to “The Real Drama Queens of Blackwell”...’ “You can't get out now, Dana! So tell me the truth, or rot in there!” Juliet yelled**

**“ Let me out, Juliet! This is so stupid! You are ridiculous! If you don't let me out, I will scream!” Dana yelled... might as well see what’s going on. I walked over to Juliet so I can see what’s going on**

**“Hey, Juliet, is everything cool?” I ask her**

**“Oh, yes, Esme. I've locked Dana in the room because we're "cool".” She told me and I sigh**

**“What did she do?” I ask her**

**“What didn't she do? Dana's been sexting with my boyfriend.” She told me... oh god**

**“Ouch. How did you find out?” I ask her**

**“Uh, why do you care? Why are you even asking me? You never talk, just zone out with your camera.” She told me... ouch**

**“That’s why I’m talking to you now.” I tell her**

**“What’s my last name?” She asked me and I sigh**

**“Juliet Watson. Duh!” I say**

**“I'm flattered. I didn't even think you knew my name at all.” She says and I sigh**

**“Of course I do. Just because I don't talk a lot doesn't mean I don't care.” I tell her “So, how did you find out about them?” I ask**

**“According to Victoria, Dana would do anything to date a quarterback.” She says**

**“According to Victoria? Oh...” I say**

**“She saw the sext. And Zachary won't answer his phone. Once Dana admits it, she can go. Straight to hell.” She told me and I sigh**

**“Esme, I swear I didn't do ANYTHING! But I bet Victoria did! I know the proof is in her room!” I hear Dana yell to me and I sigh, and  I walk over to Victoria’s room, which was right across from my room and I see what she had wrote on her slate ‘be the change you wish to see - Ghandi’ ‘Oh, Victoria, give me a fucking break.’ I thought and I sneak inside her room, and I saw she had a photo wall of selfies... hmm might as well fuck with her a little more, and I moved photos here and there, till it ended up being a pattern of a middle finger...**

**“This is what you get for being such a stuck up bitch, Victoria.” I mutter, and I started to look around for proof that Dana is innocent, and I then went over to her computer, and I saw the email, and this is perfect proof ‘Boom. This is the email I need to show Juliet. Now I have to print this fast and get the hell out of here...’ I thought and I print the email out and I went over to the printer and I grab the email ‘This better convince Juliet that Dana is innocent...’ I thought and I walked out of her room and I went back over to Juliet “Juliet, read this.” I say to her and I give her the paper and she sighs**

**“Of course.” She says to herself and she opened the door and let Dana out “I'm an asshole. I'm sorry, Dana.” Juliet apologizes**

**“You are, and I hope so. You really think I'd mess around with Zachary?” Dana asked her**

**“No. But I get stupid jealous. I owe you dinner. Still love me?” Juliet asked**

**“And you do my laundry.” Dana told her**

**“Thanks, Esme. You're like the Blackwell Ninja. Now let's see what Zach has to say about Victoria...” Juliet told me and she left the dorms**

**“You set me free! Thank you. Warren's flash drive is on my desk.” Dana told me and I walked inside her room ‘Almost done... Get the flash drive and then I'll go see Warren.’ I thought and I walked over to her computer and I saw the flashdrive and I grab it ‘Must protect my precious, so Max never has to chase it down again.’ I thought... ew why did I have to think it like that? I walk out of Dana’s room and I hear my phone ding again... must be Warren**

**‘Warren: I don’t mind waiting out her forever.** **  
** **I love this parking lot.** **  
** **I can count all the cars...’**

**‘Esme: The more I txt the longer I take.’**

**‘Esme: On my way.’**

**‘Warren: Bye.’**

**I put my phone away and I walk out of the dorms so I can give the flashdrive to Warren**

***DORMITORIES***

**“Fuck this shit!” Zachary yelled and threw his football which hit Alyssa in the head**

**“Ow! That hurt!” Alyssa yelled ‘Damn, I better rewind.’ I thought and I rewind and I walked over to Alyssa**

**“Alyssa, move your head.” I say**

**“If you insist, Esme.” She says and she moved right in time where Zachary throws the football and it made a crack in the window ‘Now that's what I'm talking about! I actually helped somebody.’ I thought and I heard my phone ding and I open the text and it was from... Victoria... oh great**

**‘Victoria: HI WHORE HOPE YOU ENJOYED TEH PIC ITS YOUR LAST ONE’**

**Like I could really give a fuck. I decided to walk away from the dorms but I was stopped by seeing David and Kate**

**“...so don't think I'm blind! I see everything here at Blackwell! Do you understand what I'm saying?” David asked**

**“No, and leave me alone!” She exclaimed, I’m not gonna let David do that to her, so I decided to step in**

**“Hey, why don’t you leave her alone?” I ask David**

**“Excuse us, this is official campus business—” He says but I cut him off**

**“Excuse me, you shouldn't be yelling at students. Or bullying them.” I tell him**

**“Hey, hey, nobody is bullying anybody. I'm doing my job.” He told me**

**“No, you’re not.” I say to him**

**“You're part of the problem, missy. I will remember this conversation.” He told me and walked off**

**“Oh, Esme, that was great. I think you scared him for once... I have to go, but thank you. It means a lot.” Kate told me**

**“Anytime, Kate.” I say and she walks off ‘I felt like an everyday hero helping Kate but now Officer David Dickhead is after me. Maybe I should rewind and mind my own business?’ I thought and I shook my head and I decided to leave the dorms to go to the campus parking lot**

***PARKING LOT***

**I made it to the parking lot still thinking about what happened with Kate and David ‘ I'm glad I stepped in that time. Can't stand to see people being bullied.’ I thought and I see Warren by his car and I walked over to him**

**“What up, Esme? How are you?” Warren asked trying to hug me but I put the flash drive in front of him**

**“Here's your flash. Thanks.” I say as I give him his flash drive back**

**“ No problem. Check out my new wheels...” He says and gestures to the car behind him**

**“Cool. Very old school.” I tell him**

**“1978, to be exact. Now we can go to the drive-in. There's one in Newberg, just sixty miles away.” He says and I laugh**

**“You're in the wrong time, Warren. But then, so am I...” I say to him**

**“You okay?” He asked me**

**“It’s been one strange fucking day.” I say to him**

**“Man, I saw that Victoria didn't take down that pic of you on Facebook... Major bitch move.” He says and I chuckled and shook my head**

**“No worries, Warren. I took a sweet shot of Victoria I can't wait to share...” I say to him and he looked proud**

**“Oh, score one for Team Esme! It will be so karmic to see her ass clown face all over the interwebs...” He cheers**

**“I guess she does deserve it for all the shitty things she's done to people here.” I say to him**

**“So did you get a chance to check out the movie booty on my flash drive?” He asked and I chuckled and nodded**

**“Yeah, thanks. You had some cool shit on there, from** **_Akira_ ** **to** **_Twilight Zone_ ** **. Which seems apropos today...” I say to him**

**“I consider myself a pop...cultural pirate connoisseur.” He told me and I scoff**

**“That does sound better than "thief".” I say to him**

**“Haha. Make sure you watch** **_Cannibal Holocaust_ ** **.” He says and I sigh**

**“Seen it. I was more disturbed by all those emo-vampire movies in there.” I told him**

**“Can't a sensitive high school boy love sensitive vampires too?” He asked me**

**“So you're sensitive...” I say trying to tease him a little bit**

**“Ouch... That sounds awful the way you say it.” He says and I shook my head**

**“No, I was impressed you had** **_Faster, Pussycat. Kill! Kill!_ ** **” I say to him**

**“Russ Meyer was a genius of black and white. Plus, babes with breasts.” He says and I scoff**

**“Who would beat your sensitive ass down.” I say to him**

**“ If I was lucky... Speaking of hip and fast, we should cruise out in my car to an actual movie this week... But you seem distracted.” He says and I sighed**

**“I need to talk to somebody...just to get it out of my system...” I say to him**

**“Dr. Warren Graham is in da house. I won't even prescribe you any meds... Tell me everything.” Warren says to me and I sighed and I went and leaned against the car**

**“For reals, Warren, this is between you and me, not social media.” I say**

**“Don’t insult me. Esme, go on.” He told me and I sighed and nodded**

**“I had this incredibly bizarro experience in Mr. Jefferson's class today... I mean, life-changing. Have you ever had a dream so real it was like a movie?” I ask him, and I then see Nathan come walking over to us... oh great**

**“Esme Harper, right? You're one of the Jefferson's photo groupies..” Nathan says**

**“I’m one of his students.” I say and Nathan shoves Warren away from me**

**“Whatthefuckever. I know you like to take pictures, especially when you're hiding out in the bathrooms.” He says and I sighed “You best tell me what you told the Principal. Now.” He demanded**

**“I told him the truth. A student had a gun.” I say to him**

**“No, you told him I had a gun. That's why he dragged me into his office.” He says to me and I scoff**

**“And did what? Gave you a stern lecture?” I ask**

**“Nobody...nobody lectures me. Everyone tries though... They try...” He says and I sigh**

**“You should talk to somebody, Nathan...” I say to him, and he clenched his fists**

**“Do not analyze me! I pay people for that. Worry about yourself, Esme Harper.” He told me**

**“Take a step back, Nathan Prescott.” I demand**

**“Oh, man, you're telling me what to do?” He asked**

**“Get away from her, dude.” Warren says and Nathan headbutts him and Warren fell to the ground holding his head in pain**

**“Hey, leave him alone!” I yell and I shove him, but he turns around and puts his hands around my neck**

**“Nobody tells me what to do. Not my parents, not the Principal, or that dick in the bathroom!” Nathan exclaims**

**“Stop that! Right now!” I yell and I use my fingernails and I scrape his cheek, and he pushes me to the ground, and I see a beige truck pull up to the scene, and I get up and I look in the windshield, and it was the boy in the bathroom, but it was Minho... my old best friend**

**“Esme?” He asked**

**“Minho?” I ask as well**

**“No way. You again?” Nathan asked and Warren jumps at Nathan knocking him to the ground**

**“Warren!” I yell**

**“Go, go! I got this!” Warren yells at me and then Nathan started punching him in the face, and Minho opens the door**

**“Get in, Esme!” He yells and I get in the car and Nathan gets up and kicks the door shut**

**“Get your punk asses out of there now! Don't even try to run! Nobody messes with me! NOBODY!” Nathan yells but Minho floors it away from the scene... holy shit!**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	3. 3: Are you serious?

****

**3: Are you serious**

**Esme’s P.O.V**

***MINHO’S CAR***

**Oh my god, I can’t believe that just happened “Man, Nathan Prescott is messed up. And dangerous... This day never ends...” I say**

**“"Oh, and thanks, Minho!" After five years you're still Esme Harper.” Minho says and I shift uncomfortably in my seat with a guilty look on my face “Don't give me the guilty face. At least pretend you're glad to see me.” Minho says and I sigh**

**“I am seriously glad to see you. Oh, and thanks, Minho. It makes perfect sense I'd see you today.” I say to him**

**“Yes, it's been that kind of day. So what did that freak want with you?” Minho asked me and I sigh**

**“Hopefully nothing after today. So, how do you know Nathan?” I ask him**

**“He's just another Arcadia asshole... Your friend really took a beatdown for you.” Minho told me**

**“Warren? Yeah, I owe him big time.” I say to him**

**“You're not the only one in debt, and you're already causing trouble.” Minho says**

**“I thought it would be quiet here. Feels so weird to be back.” I say**

**“So I guess Seattle sucked hard?” Minho asked me and I sigh**

**“I guess. It was cool, but...I felt kinda lonely, out of my league.” I say to him**

**“I would think you'd fit right in with the art school hipsters...” He told me and I scoff**

**“Right. You look like the cover of Hipster Boy dot com.” I say to him, and he laughs, Minho sure does look different, he has a different hair color, and tattoos... hmm what went down while I was away?**

**“At least you’re still a smartass.” He says and I smile**

**“That’s why I’m here.” I say to him**

**“Please, girl. You came back for Blackwell Academy.” Minho told me and I shook my head**

**“Only for Mark Jefferson. He was a pretty famous photographer in the '90s... I've always loved his work.” I say to him and he sighed**

**“Those that can't do, teach. I'm glad you found a good reason to come back.” Minho says offended a little**

**“Minho, don’t you think I’m happy to see you?” I ask him**

**“No. You were happy to wait five years without a call, or even a text.” He says getting irritated and I sighed**

**“I'm sorry. I know things were tough on you when I left.” I say to him**

**“How do you know? You weren’t even here?” He snapped and I sigh**

**“I didn't order my parents to move specifically to fuck you over, Minho.” I say to him**

**“You've been at Blackwell for almost a month without letting me know. 'Nuff said.” He told me**

**“I just wanted to settle in first and not be such a shy cliché geek. I totally would have contacted you...” I say to him and he sighs and shakes his head**

**“I bet you don't use these sad excuses on Mr. Jefferson... Don't use them on me, Esme.” He told me and I sigh and fell back in my seat, and I take a good look at Minho as he was driving, and I smile, he’s still the same Minho I fell in love with... just a little different. Once, I realized I’ve been staring at him too long, I reached down to get my camera, only to find it busted**

**“Broken. Oh man, are you cereal?” I ask and Minho snorts**

**“Wow, haven't heard that one in a while...” Minho says and I sigh**

**“Not everything changes. Except my camera has officially taken a shit.” I say**

**“My step-douche has a boatload of tools. Maybe you can fix it at my place...” Minho says and I sigh**

**“I need very specific, tiny tools.” I say to him and he scoffs**

**“Nerd alert! My stepdad has a fully-stocked garage. And he actually is a tiny tool. Welcome home, Esme.” Minho says and he continued to drive until we ended up in the driveway of his house and we both get out and Minho went over to the front door and saw me just standing here “Come on in, don’t be shy.” He says**

**“The house still looks...nice.” I say as I look at the half painted house**

**“Home, shit home.” He says as we walk inside the house**

***MINHO’S HOUSE***

***MINHO’S ROOM***

**“My room looks a bit different than the last time you saw it.” Minho says, as he sits on his bed, and he’s right it does look different, it was all messy, and had posters everywhere, but not like it matters**

**“It's cool. At least we can chill out.” I say to him**

**“This isn't exactly my "chill-out zone"... My step-führer makes sure of that. Come in and close the door. Put on some music while I medicate.” Minho says and I saw he started to smoke and I sighed and closed the door, and I walked up to him “So tell me, what does Esme Harper do for fun now that she's a grown-up?” Minho asked me and I sigh**

**“I don't feel grown up. Just more confused as I get older. Especially after today...” I say**

**“Gee, thanks. I was hoping to hear something positive.” Minho said sarcastically**

**“About me?” I ask**

**“No, about me. Duh! I thought you'd at least be happy taking photos... Forget it.” He told me and I sigh, and I rewind so I can go back to give him the right answer “So tell me, what does Esme Harper do for fun now that she's a grown-up?” Minho asked me, and I shrug raising my arms up**

**“I take photos. Of me, the world, everything. It may sound sad, but I have a blast.” I say to him and he smiled**

**“It doesn't sound that sad.” He told me and I sighed**

**“I'** **m happiest when I've got a great image in my lens. I'm not lonely, not afraid...” I say**

**“Now that's more inspiring. I don't feel so totally hopeless...” Minho says and I walk away from him and I went and turned on the power switch which turned on her lights and radio, and I saw there was a metal box under his bed and I pulled the box out and I saw there was the CD, which I grabbed but I also saw there was a picture and I picked it up, and unfolded it and the other half had Minho in it, giving the middle finger, and Minho noticed I had the photo “Hey, give me that!” Minho exclaimed and snatched the photo out of my hand**

**“Sorry. I wasn't trying to be nosy. Obviously, she was a good friend...” I say to him**

**“That’s putting it mildly.” He told me and I sat down next to him**

**“That's Rachel Amber... Her missing person posters are all over Blackwell.” I say to him**

**“Yeah, I put them up... She was my angel. After my dad died and you moved, I felt abandoned. Rachel saved my life.” Minho says, Minho was adopted when he was just a baby, and he loved his dad with everything he had, so he took his death really hard**

**“Man, I had no idea.” I say**

**“Well, you never made much effort to find out. I was 14, we were best friends.” He told me**

**“So, Rachel took my place... I'm glad she was there for you.” I say to him and he sighed**

**“Rachel had my back. We were gonna kick the world's ass. You would laugh at how different we were... She wanted to be a star.” He told me**

**“She looks like a model.” I tell him**

**“That was her plan. Our plan. Get the hell out of Bigfootville, and into Los Angeles.” He says**

**“So, what happened? Did your folks, your mom, try to stop you?” I ask and he scoffed**

**“My mom was too busy hooked up with Sergeant Shithead.” Minho told me and I nodded slightly**

**“I feel the love... Now, when did Rachel actually disappear?” I ask him**

**“Six months ago. She just...left Arcadia. Without a word. Without...me.” He says**

**“What about her parents? Are they looking for her?” I ask him and he sighed**

**“They’re in denial, Esme. I know she’s missing.” He told me and I nodded**

**“I assume you know more than that...” I say to him and he sighed**

**“Before she left, she said she met somebody who changed her life... Then, poof.” He says and sighed**

**“And you haven’t heard anything from her since?” I ask him**

**“Like everybody in my life. My dad, you...and Rachel. Gone... Can you put on some music now?” Minho asked and I stood up and I went over to the radio and I put the CD in and the music started playing, and Minho laid back on his bed still smoking away “Anyway... You can find tools to fix your camera in the garage...” He told me**

**“Minho, are you okay?” I ask, I know stupid question to ask**

**“Sure, I'm awesome. I just want to blaze and be alone for a moment...” Minho told me and I sighed and I walked out of the room and went downstairs**

***LIVING ROOM***

**‘I haven't seen this place in five years...seems like forever.’ I thought, the place still looks the same, since the last time I was here and I went inside David’s garage**

***DAVID’S GARAGE***

**I walked in and I started to look around for tools and I looked in a cupboard and I saw there was a TV and a map of Blackwell Academy... why? I then turned on the TV and I saw there was cameras in the rooms ‘What the——? Minho’s stepdad actually installed cameras in the rooms? For reals? This guy has serious trust issues! Do Minho and Joyce even know about this?’ I thought and I then turned off the TV and closed the cupboard door and I continued to look around and I saw there was tools on top of the washing machine, the same tools I need ‘Boom! Precision screwdrivers! Except, I can't reach them...’ I thought and I got an idea, I turn on the washing machine and the tools fall but fall to a place where I can’t reach them, and I sighed ‘That was very smart, dumbass. No can reach.’ I thought and I then rewind so the tools were back on the washing machine and I put a piece of cardboard down and I then turned on the washing machine again and they fell and right in a place where I could reach them ‘Yes! You have mad skills, Esme. I've got the tools, I should go back upstairs before Minho freaks.’ I thought and I walk out of the garage and back upstairs**

***MINHO’S ROOM***

**I was trying to fix the camera with the tools, but it doesn’t seem to be working... ugh great! I see Minho walk over to me as he put his ashtray down next to me “So?” He asked**

**“I can’t fix this thing.” I say as I put my hands on my face**

**“Are these your new photos?” Minho asked**

**“Yeah... I just took them today.” I say to him**

**“Let me see...” Minho says and then picked up a photo of Victoria “Booyah, you skank! Karma is a bitch. Nice framing too.” Minho says and then picked up the butterfly photo “Wait... I've seen this before.” Minho says**

**“Uh...” I stammer**

**“No way! When did you take this? YOU took this photo, you brat? In the bathroom today... You set off the alarm! That's why Nathan raged after you... It totally makes sense. You hella saved my life... Now tell me the truth, Esme.” Minho says and I sigh**

**“I was there... Hiding in the corner.” I say truthfully**

**“Damn. You’re a ninja.” He says and I scoff**

**“A ninja would have cut Nathan's head off. I just took a butterfly photo...” I say to him**

**“That is so badass.” Minho says and I scoff**

**“Oh, yeah, I almost wet myself when I saw the gun...” I tell him**

**“So did you recognize me?” He asked I shrug**

**“I wasn’t sure...” I say to him**

**“I know I look a lot different.” He says**

**“I was scared too, I couldn’t see straight.” I say to him**

**“I don’t blame you, Esme.” He says with a soft voice and a frown on his face**

**“Like you said, it’s been that kind of day.” I tell him**

**“So you must have overheard our conversation...” Minho says and I sigh**

**“Just a bit...” I say and he scoffs**

**“There is no way you didn't hear every single vowel.” He told me and I sigh**

**“Okay, I only heard something about money...drugs...but that's it.” I say truthfully and he nods**

**“Okay... Now for the big question: did you tell anybody?” He asked and I nodded**

**“Absolutely. Nathan Prescott had a fucking gun on you.” I say**

**“Gutless prick... that was scary. Who did you tell?” He asked and I sigh**

**“The principal...but he didn't seem to believe me.” I tell him and he widened his eyes**

**“The principal? Are you still twelve? That drunk jackass only cares about cash for Blackwell Academy... Don't trust him.” He told me and I nodded**

**“I didn’t mention you at all. Swear.” I say to him and he sighs in relief**

**“Thank God... I'll tell you more someday, and I seriously owe you, Esme.” He told me and I stood up and he went over to search for something and he walked back over and I saw it was a camera “I, er, know it was your birthday last month... This was my real father's camera... I want you to have it.” He told me as he gave the camera to me and I smiled**

**“That's so cool you remembered my birthday. But I can't take this.” I say to him and he shook his head**

**“Of course you can. My dad would be pissed if I never used it. And now I know it will be used awesomely.” He told me and he took the butterfly photo off of the desk “And I'll snag this picture as a symbol of our reunion. Cool?” He asked and I smile**

**“Yes, of course it's cool! Thank you... This camera is so sweet.” I say to him and he waved his hand**

**“Now that we got the mushy shit out of the way, I feel like stage diving! Let's thrash this place!” Minho says as he changes the song and turns the volume up loud**

**“You’re crazy.” I say to him and he walked over to me**

**“Yep, yep, I'm fucking insane in the brain! Let's dance! Shake that bony white ass! Or take my picture with your new camera!” He exclaims as he stood up on his bed and began dancing with a cigarette in his hand ‘This day couldn't get any stranger...’ I thought and I decided to just take Minho’s picture with the camera and I smile as I did it, because he looked like he was having fun**

**“This song fucking rules! Can't dance, hippie? Come on! Rock out, girl!” Minho tells me and I started to dance awkwardly and he laughs “Yes! Break it down, Esme!” He exclaims and I laugh**

**“Minho, you up there?” I hear David yell from downstairs and Minho widens his eyes**

**“Yo, turn it off, turn it off!“ Minho told me and I turned it off**

**“How many times have I told you to stop blasting that punk shit?” David asked**

**“Dude, the music’s not even on!” Minho yelled back “Asshole.” Minho muttered**

**“I'm coming up, we need to talk!” David yelled**

**“No fucking way!” Minho exclaimed and he stood up putting the cigarette in the ashtray and he looked at me “You need to hide. Now! My stepdad will kill me if he finds you here!” Minho told me and I nodded and I started to look for a way to hide, and Minho and went and leaned against the door**

**“Minho, what's going on? Open the door, please.” David says**

**“Chill, I'm changing, is that okay?” Minho asked and he looked at me “Esme, find a place to hide, NOW!” Minho whispered and I nodded and I looked at the closet and I open it but the lamp got stuck on the shelf and broke it and everything fell down, ‘Shit!’ I thought, and I rewind and I move the lamp and I open the closet door and I close it, and I heard the door open and David walks in**

**“What's going on in here?” David asked**

**“Jesus, I'm just trying on clothes. You're so friggin' paranoid.” Minho told him**

**“Yeah, combat will do that to you.” David told him “One of my guns is missing. Did you take it?” David asked him and Minho scoffed**

**“Oh, God, I didn't take your stupid gun. You do know I believe in gun control?” Minho asked**

**“Wait! Is that grass? You've been toking up again in here?” David asked and Minho groaned**

**“Oh, yeah, guns, weed... You're trippin' balls.” Minho told him and I snicker**

**“I'm sick of your disrespect! Tell me the truth, that's an order! Whose is it?” David asked him all mad, this is so gonna get ugly if I don’t step in, so I walked out of the closet**

**“I'm sorry... That was my joint.” I lie, taking the heat for Minho**

**“Well, well. I don't like strangers in my home. Especially dopers. So you're bringing drugs into my home. How about if I call the police? That would screw up your spotless Blackwell record... You do seem to get around..."Esme". I'm sick of you losers dragging Minho down.” David says to me and he started to get close to me, like in my face close to me “Missy, you sure do like to pop up and start trouble. Like this afternoon. You don't have anything smart to say now? Do you? Huh?” He asked provoking me and Minho pulled David away from me**

**“Get the hell away from her, man! Stop harassing my friends!” Minho yelled**

**“You don’t have any friends.” David says and Minho rolled his eyes**

**“Like you would know. You're not even a real cop, you're a fucking security guard!” Minho exclaimed**

**“I was a soldier, Minho. And Esme, if I see you here again... You'll learn all about real trouble.” David says and as he walked out of the room Minho flipped him off with both hands**

**“Because you are such a badass, Esme... Let me show you my new toy... I'm Price, Minho Price! Bang!” Minho says as he pulled out David’s gun and pointed at me**

**“Jesus, put that thing down, Minho!” I say moving the gun away from me**

**“Chillax, sista. It's not even loaded...yet.” Minho told me and I sigh**

**“I thought you believed in gun control.” I told him and he smiled**

**“Yes, I believe I should control the gun. Even though it's the men who need to be checked. But, do you trust someone, like Nathan or David? Thanks for taking the heat. We totally smacked his punk ass down, Esme. He's no match for you and me now... That was an epic win. Anyway. Let's sneak out the window...there is one cool place we can hang in this hickhole.” He told me and I sigh ‘Man, that did not go well for me. If I want to keep my Blackwell scholarship I shouldn't lie for anybody, even Chloe. I have to think about my own future...’ I thought, but Minho would be pissed at me if I didn’t help him I walk up to him, so I can talk to him again and he looks over at me and groans “You’re giving me a look I haven’t seen for awhile. What’s the problem?” He asked me and I sigh**

**“Why steal a gun from your stepdad? You know you’re going to get busted.” I tell him and he sighed**

**“Or somebody like Nathan will bust me with a cap. Screw that. I need to cover my own ass.” Minho told me**

**“Your stepdad won’t let you off the hook that easy.” I tell him and he rolls his eyes**

**“What the hell does he need another gun for? To mow down Bigfoot cheerleaders?” He asked and I sigh**

**“This is all just so scary.” I say and Minho puts his arm around me**

**“I know, Esme. But I do feel safer having a nine millimeter in my pants.” He told me and I sigh**

**“Can you actually use it?” I ask him and he took a deep breath, and thought about it**

**“After about a hundred online videos, hell yeah.” Minho told me and I looked down at the ground**

**“Just don’t keep it in your pants, okay?” I say and Minho grabbed my chin to make me look at him**

**“Esme, I’m not looking for trouble. I just want protection. If anybody in this country should have guns, it should be people who have really good experience and won’t go batshit crazy...” He told me and I nodded and we then left the house by climbing out the window**

***LIGHTHOUSE***

**“Isn't this awesome sauce? Totally reminds me of when we were kids...” Minho says and he looked over at me and waved his hand “Come on, slowpoke!” He yelled**

**“Hold on!” I yelled ‘I haven't been here in forever... So why do I feel like I was just here? Whoa, this is the exact same path I was on during my nightmare today...’ I thought and I finally reached up to the lighthouse and I saw this bird fly away from us ‘Birds are so lucky, they can always escape...’ I thought and I saw that Minho was sitting on a bench “Sure, you don’t want to be alone?” I ask and he snorts**

**“Have a seat, Pete.” He told me and I sat next to him**

**“You're in a good mood.” I say to him and he smiled**

**“Seeing my step-dork get played makes me happy.” He says and I put my head on his shoulder**

**“I'm not as brave as you. And David is indeed a "step-douche."” I say and he chuckled and sighed**

**“I'm sorry you had to experience it firsthand.” He told me and I sigh**

**“You have to live with him. Has he always been this way?” I ask him and he nodded**

**“Ever since my desperate mom dragged his ass to our home! I never trusted David.” He told me and I sighed, thinking about what happened with Kate today**

**“He freaked out on poor Kate Marsh today.” I say and Minho groaned**

**“I know her. She's cool. Only that prick would bully her.” He told me and I sigh as I picked up Minho’s fingers and looked at them**

**“He has some kind of weird agenda.” I say to him and he exhaled a breath out**

**“He has a lot of secret files. Rambo still thinks he's gathering enemy intelligence. Did you take a peek?” He asked me and I was confused... I didn’t see any files... shit should’ve done more snooping**

**“What files?” I ask him**

**“David stashes his secret x-files in there. I saw them once, but he secures them now.” He told me and I sighed**

**“He kinda creeps me out. I bet the truth is out there in his files.” I tell him and he nods**

**“Most likely, but it's good you didn't find his files. He would go ballistic.” He says and I nodded and he sighed “He has a total surveillance fetish. I worry there are spy cams in the house.” He says and I widened my eyes and I took my head off of his shoulder and I look at him**

**“I knew you didn't know! Minho, your house is under surveillance.” I say to him and he widened his eyes**

**“What are you talking about?” He asked me and I sigh**

**“There are cameras all over the house. I saw it on a monitor in the garage.” I tell him**

**“I knew it! He is so hella fucking paranoid. I'll keep this a secret for now...” He told me and I put my head back on his shoulder**

**“Sometimes ignorance is bliss.” I say to him and he chuckled**

**“No wonder I'm so miserable. Everybody in this town knows everybody's secrets...” Minho says to me and I look up at him**

**“What’s Nathan’s secret?” I ask him and he sighed**

**“He's an elite asshole who sells bad shit cut with laxative...and he dosed me with some drug in his room.” He says and I took my head off his shoulder again**

**“What?” I ask**

**“I met him in some shithole bar that didn't card me. He was too rich for the place and too wasted. And he kept flashing bills...” He says**

**“Just tell me what happened, Minho. Now.” I demand and he sighed**

**“I was an idiot. I thought he was so blazed it would be an easy score.” He told me and I was confused, he wanted to steal his money?**

**“You needed money that bad?” I ask him and he nodded**

**“Actually, yes. I owe big time. And I thought I'd have enough for me and Rachel if she showed up...” He told me and I nodded softly**

**“How much do you owe?” I ask him and he sighed**

**“Three grand plus interest. And before I could get a chunk of that from Nathan...he dosed my drink with some shit...” He told me and I widened my eyes**

**“God, Minho, I can't believe this... I mean, I do. Then what?” I ask him and he sighed**

**“I know I passed out on the floor. I woke up and that perv was smiling, crawling towards me with a camera...” He says and I was disgusted**

**“Go on...” I told him and he nodded**

**“Everything was a blur... I tried to kick him in the balls and broke a lamp. Nathan freaked, so I managed to bum rush the door and get the hell out. Esme, it was insane.” He says**

**“Minho, that is so fucked up. What did you do then?” I ask him**

**“I figured I would make him pay me to keep quiet. So we met in the bathroom.” He says**

**“And he brought a gun.” I continue**

**“That was Nathan's last mistake...” He told me**

**“He's still dangerous, Minho. Not just to you.” I tell him**

**“Oh, good thing you notified the principal. I feel safer already...” He says sarcastically**

**“I won’t always be there to save you...” I say to him and he shook his head**

**“You were here today, Esme. You saved me! I'm still tripping on that... Seeing you after all these years feels like—” He says but I cut him off**

**“Destiny?” I ask him and he stood up from the bench and walked towards the cliff and I followed him**

**“If this is destiny, I hope we can find Rachel. I miss her, Esme. This shit-pit has taken away everyone I've ever loved... I'd like to drop a bomb on Arcadia Bay and turn it to fucking glass...” He says and I then feel myself get a headache and I felt myself go someplace else**

***NIGHTMARE***

***LIGHTHOUSE***

**‘Oh, no! Not again... Why is this happening to me? Why am I here again? Is Minho still up there? I have to find out!’ I thought and I saw a ghost doe and I started to follow it to the top of the hill as a boulder falls down the left fork in the road. Thunder crashes and lightning strikes a tree, causing it to fall down in front of me. I rewind and walk up the path as the tree falls behind me. I continue to follow the ghost doe up the steps to the lighthouse. ‘I've never seen a storm like this in Oregon...’ I thought, a pile of logs crashes down the path in front of me. I rewind and stand in the area next to the path as they fall past me. I had continued toward the lighthouse. ‘Oh, my lord! The tornado is back! Is this for real...?’ I thought a boat flies out of the tornado and crashes into the lighthouse. “Whoa, shit!” I yell, debris rains down and knocks the fallen tree blocking the road into the ocean below. The top of the lighthouse falls down and balances itself on the edge of the cliff. It slowly tips over and falls into the ocean, taking chunks of the cliff with it so I cannot cross. I then rewind and crossed over to the bench area after the debris rained down. The lighthouse roof falls over again behind me. I then picked up the newspaper that was stuck on the railing. and I started to read the newspaper “October 11th? Is this Friday? That's only four days away!” I yell and the wind had teared the paper out of my hands and I saw the tornado “Oh no.” I mumble ‘That tornado is headed straight for the town...’ I thought**

***LIGHTHOUSE***

**I feel Minho touch my shoulder, pulling me out of whatever the hell that was... what the hell was that? I then fall to the ground and Minho goes down with me “Minho! You're here! I'm back. Oh, my lord, this is real—it's real! Oh, man, this sucks...” I say freaking out**

**“Esme, what's going on? You totally blacked out.” He says to me with worry in his voice**

**“I didn't black out... I had another vision. The town is going to get wiped out by a tornado...” I say to him and he sighed**

**“Oregon gets about five tornadoes every twenty years; you just zoned.” He told me and I grabbed both of his wrists**

**“No, no, I saw it! I could actually feel the electricity in the air...” I say to him breathing heavily and he had noticed that**

**“Come on, take a breath, okay?” He says to me with a soft voice and I took a deep breath**

**“Minho, I'm not crazy. But there's something else I have to tell you... Something...hardcore.” I tell him and he nods**

**“Talk to me, Esme.” He says and I sigh**

**“I had this same vision earlier in class... When I came out of it, I discovered I could reverse time. Like I said: not crazy.” I say to him and he looked like he didn’t believe me**

**“But high right?” He asked me and I sigh**

**“Listen to me, how do you think I saved you in the bathroom?” I asked and he snorts**

**“By reversing time? Yeah, sure.” He told me and I sigh**

**“I saw you get shot, Minho. Saw you actually...die. I was able to go back and hit the fire alarm...” I tell him and he looked spooked a little**

**“Okay, I see you're a geek now with a great imagination, but this isn't anime or a video game; people don't have those powers, Esme.” He told me and I sighed**

**“I don't know what I have, but I have it. And I'm scared shitless.” I say to him**

**“You need to get high. It's been a hella insane fucking day...” He says to me and I began shaking my head, and then feel something land on my face and I wipe it away and I saw something fall from the sky... snowflakes “What... the hell is this?” Minho asked**

**“Snowflakes...?” I ask and Minho gets up**

**“It's, like...eighty degrees. How?” He asked and I then get up**

**“Climate change...or a storm is coming.” I say to him**

**“Esme... start from the beginning. Tell me everything...” He says**


	4. 4: I'm dead serious

****

**4: I’m dead serious**

**Esme’s P.O.V**

***GIRLS DORMITORIES***

***ESME’S ROOM***

**I wake up to my alarm clock ringing, and I snooze it, and kept myself lying in my bed just listening to music... until I decided I needed to get up, and I sigh and I bring myself out of my bed ‘Being a superhero is dirty work. I need a shower.’ I thought and I heard my phone ding and I saw it was a message from Minho**

**‘Minho: u there mad esme?’**

**‘Esme: Like I said always for you** **  
** **:) :) :):)’**

**‘Minho: NO EMOJI!!!’**

**‘Esme: :(‘**

**‘Minho: meet me at the diner in 40’**

**‘Esme: I’ll be there.’**

**‘Minho: do not be late.** **  
** **or I’ll know time is not on your side.’**

**‘Minho: Don’t get high like in my room’**

**‘Esme: On my way. :)’**

**‘Minho: u r EVIL** **  
** **40 minutes** **  
** **or else’**

**I laugh as I put my phone back on my dresser and I went to get my shower stuff from the top drawer ‘Okay, Esme, let's hit the showers now!’ I thought and I walk out of my room**

***HALLWAY***

**I see Victoria and Courtney talking by her room, while Victoria has that loud ass music playing... ugh!**

**“Courtney, seriously, do not forget I need those papers before tonight. Like, now. Thanks, cherie.” Victoria told Courtney**

**“Yeah, of course, Victoria. I'll get the tests and papers to you this afternoon. I am so on it. Consider it done.” Courtney says and Victoria shuts her door and I started to walk off until I see the bathroom door open, and someone threw a toilet paper roll, and it hit Alyssa in the head**

**“Ow!” She exclaimed and I then rewind before the person opens the door and I walk over to her**

**“Alyssa, can you stand over there?” I ask her and she looks at me strange**

**“Uh, okay, Esme. If that makes you happy...” She told me and she stood over on the side, and I see the bathroom door open and the TP is thrown but missed Alyssa “Wow, now that was close. Thank you, Esme.” She says and I decided I wanted to talk to her before I go and shower**

**“Why, hello again, Alyssa.” I say**

**“Okay, Esme, that's twice you've saved me from a projectile weapon. Are you my guardian angel?” She asked and I chuckled**

**“Hardly, I just have a sixth sense for trouble. I'm glad to help you out.” I say to her**

**“Blackwell has a surplus of assholes. Oh by the way, Warren said you borrowed his epic film flash drive. I didn't know you were a sci-fi geek like us. What's your favorite?” She asked me and I sighed**

**“I love "Back to the Future," of course. But who doesn't?” I ask**

**“Can you imagine going back in time to Blackwell in the 1980s?” She asked and I laugh**

**“We'd suffocate from all the hair spray.” I tell her**

**“You and Warren do know your sci-fi. Be careful, you might make Brooke jealous...” She told me and I sigh, Brooke has a major crush on Warren, and she despises me because I’m Warren’s friend**

**“I'll just pretend I have no idea what you mean.” I say and I walk away from her and I go into the showers,**

***SHOWERS***

**I saw Kate by one of the sinks brushing her teeth, and I went over to her “Hey, Kate. How are you doing?” I ask**

**“I'm here. Thanks again for standing up for me yesterday. I needed that.” She told me**

**“Anytime. That guy has issues.” I tell her**

**“Doesn’t everybody here?” She asked and I nodded “By the way, Max, do you still have my copy of "The October Country"?” She asked and I nod**

**“Oh. Yes, of course. It's great so far. I didn't realize Bradbury was such a poet.” I tell her**

**“Can you please bring it back to my room this morning? I just need to take some notes for class.” She asked and I nodded**

**“Absolutely. I'll bring it by later.” I say and I went over to the showers, closed the curtain, got undressed, and turned the hot water on, and I just stand there for a couple of seconds letting the water beat down on my skin... it feels nice people should try it out! I then hear someone walk in and I hear a voice... Victoria**

**“What’s up, Kate?” She asked Kate**

**“School.” Kate blankly responds**

**“That’s it?” Taylor asked and I went closer to peek through the curtains**

**“That video of you clubbing didn't look like homework...” Victoria told her... wait what?**

**“Victoria, that wasn't me...” She told her and Taylor scoffed**

**“Oh, my God. Right.” Taylor says**

**“Don't be shy. I think it's awesome you set a tongue record on video...” Victoria says and Taylor laughed**

**“You're going to be sorry someday.” Kate says and she left**

**“Oh, boohoo, I'm sorry you're a viral slut.” Victoria says as Kate leaves and Victoria looked over at Taylor “I'm sure she had fun.” She says**

**“Looks like it.” Taylor says**

**“I know Nathan hooked her up. And you know he has the good shit.” Victoria says and I widened... Nathan?**

**“Preach it, sista.” Taylor says**

**“Yuck. I still have goddamn paint all over my face.” Victoria complained as she looks at herself in the mirror and I roll my eyes “"Esme Selfie" thought she was a badass taking that picture. I shoulda beat her down.” Victoria says... yeah like you would’ve actually won either way**

**“That was so uncool.” Taylor says**

**“She's jealous because Mark--Mr. Jefferson knows I'm going to win the "Everyday Heroes" contest. He thinks Esme is a joke.” Victoria told her and I scoff... really because you’re the biggest joke in this school, Victoria**

**“She's a weirdo with that dumb camera.” Taylor says and I roll my eyes**

**“I hate that "I'm so quirky" crap. Anyway. Let's leave the link to Kate's video so everybody gets a chance to see her in action...” Victoria says and I widened my eyes**

**“You are such an evil beeatch. I love it!” Taylor exclaimed, and I see them write the link on the mirror in lipstick and they both laugh as they walk away. I sigh, and turn the shower off and I get back into my PJs ‘I better get dressed, then go give back Kate's book.’ I thought and I walk over to the mirror and I erased the link to the video ‘Even if I can stop one person from watching it, it's worth it.’ I thought and I walked out of the showers and back out into the hallway, back over to my room to see my slate has something written on it saying "LOOK AT ME: I AM ESME SELFIE!" and show a drawing with a photo of a turd. I sigh and I erased it and I drew something else, and I walk in my room to see my room vandalized, and trashed ‘No fucking way! This is not why I came to Blackwell. And I still have to clean all this crap up? After I find Kate's book...’ I thought and I look over to my selfie wall to see "NOBODY MESSES WITH ME BITCH" Nathan. I looked down at my bed to see a photo of a defaced me, and I look over at my mirror and what it said "CRAPPY ARTIST FILTHY WHORE" Victoria. I decided that I wasn’t gonna leave my room like this so, I removed the defaced photo from my bed, and I tidy up the stuff that was on my floor and put them back where they were supposed to be ‘Ta da! I do love a clean room. Very zen. Except for that bullshit graffiti.’ I thought, and I went over to my closet and I get dressed ‘Maybe I'll just put on a shirt and jeans. Hey, Einstein had the same exact suit for every day of the week. And he couldn't even rewind time.’ I thought and I went over to places to find the book, but it wasn’t there, and I groan until I went over to the clutter on the end table next to the couch and I picked up a paper to see the book, and I went to grab it but I spilled soda on it, and I groan ‘Of course you just spilled soda on Kate's book. Better fix this fast. Kate needs the book and I don't want to add to her list of problems.’ I thought and I rewind so I could move the cup, and not spill it ‘Begone, foul soft drink!’ I thought and I pick up the book and I sigh ‘Aha, you sneaky book, you're mine! Now I can finally take this back to Kate before I'm late. As if I have to worry about being late anymore... I do have all the time in the world now.’ I thought and I walk out of my room and I hear a ding come from my phone and I saw it was a text from an unknown number**

**‘Unknown Number: Keep your smart mouth shut about everything. Or I’m coming for your ass. I know where you sleep.’ I sigh, it must be Nathan. I put my phone back in my pocket and I walk over to Kate’s room to see insults written on her slate, and I erase them and I walk inside her room, and it’s so dull and lifeless, and I went over to Kate**

**“Uh, hey, Kate, I brought your book...” I say awkwardly**

**“Esme, why did you step in between David and me yesterday?” She asked me and I sigh**

**“I hate bullies. David Madsen should know better.” I tell her**

**“I was hoping he would. But it's nice to see that you care about me...” She says to me and I sighed**

**“Kate, I actually do care. So, what's the story with you and David?” I ask her**

**“Well... He's a total paranoid ass! He thinks I'm part of the Vortex Club. Yeah, right.” She told me**

**“What about this video? And I swear I haven't watched it.” I ask**

**“I can’t even watch it, Esme...” She told me and I shook my head**

**“I won’t either.” I say to her**

**“Thank you, Esme.” She thanked “Do you know how humiliating this is for me?” She asked me and I nodded**

**“I know this sucks, Kate, but...tell me about the video and maybe I can help.” I tell her and she sighed**

**“Basically, I went to one Vortex Club party and ended up making out with a bunch of people...and I have no memory of it...” She says to me and I widened my eyes**

**“That's awful. So, how did that happen?” I ask**

**“It's a long story. I'm still trying to sort it all out...” She tells me and I leaned against the desk**

**“You have to tell me more than that. What happened at the party? Did you drink?” I ask her**

**“I swear to God I had one sip of red wine. And then I drank water.” She tells me, is that enough to get hammered?**

**“Not enough to get wasted, is it?” I ask her and she shook her head**

**“I don't get wasted. Ever.” She tells me “I take a sip at church and I don't end up on a viral video, okay?” She asked me getting worked up and I then thought about it**

**“Did somebody drug you?” I ask her**

**“I remember...I remember getting sick and dizzy...” She says**

**“Go on...” I say encouraging her to go on**

**“Then Nathan Prescott said he would take me to the hospital...” She says and I widened my eyes**

**“Nathan Prescott? Oh, shit!” I exclaim**

**“He was being nice for a change when he offered to help me.” She told me**

**“He's the opposite of nice. What next?” I ask her**

**“All I recall is driving for a long time...then I woke up in a room...I thought it was a hospital because it was so white and bright...” She says and I nodded**

**“Go on, I'm listening.” I tell her**

**“Somebody was talking to me in a soft voice...I thought it was a doctor...until I heard Nathan and felt a sharp sting in my neck...and...and...” She trailed off, this is serious**

**“And?” I ask**

**“That's all I remember! I don't know what happened... I woke up outside my dorm room the next day. I didn't have any marks or bruises, but I felt gross.” She told me and I nodded, who took the video then?**

**“So, who took the video of you at the party?” I ask her and she shrugged**

**“I have no idea. Probably Victoria. She was there being her mean self.” She told me and I sighed**

**“Jesus, Kate, I'm sorry. This is serious shit.” I say to her**

**“How do I get a viral video taken down? I know it's already spreading--what if my church sees that? I need to know what to do...” She says panicking**

**“Kate, we'll figure it out. I'll check back later, okay?” I say to her and she nods**

**“Thanks, Esme... You can put my book here, near my bag.” She told me and I nodded and I put her book near her bag “So, Esme, can I ask you a question? And please be honest.” She asked and I nodded**

**“Absolutely, Kate. Anything.” I say to her**

**“I need to find out if Nathan Prescott helped me...or hurt me after that party. Should I go to the police?” She asked and I sighed**

**“Yes, you should definitely go to the police, Kate. I totally believe every word you say. Nathan Prescott is truly dangerous.” I say to her**

**“Bless you, Esme. I will go to the police...and also Principal Wells. With you as my back-up witness, they'll have to take us seriously now.” She told me and I widened my eyes**

**“Back-up witness? Well, I mean, I believe you and everything, but...we're still just spoiled punk students to the cops and faculty... I just think we need to be very careful here...” I say to her**

**“Why? Careful of what?” She asked me**

**“Nothing...except the Prescotts are a powerful family. I hope this won't backfire on us, that's all. Even though that rich bastard has earned some serious bad karma. He'll get it...” I say and I walk away from her and I sighed ‘Time out, Esme. You actually told Kate to go to the police and the Principal...after getting a scary text threat. Now the police will definitely drag you into this shit.’ I thought, but I couldn’t just let this happen, so I’m gonna stick with this, and I walk out of Kate’s room and out of the dorms**

***DORMITORIES***

**I walk down the stairs and I see Taylor... hmmm might as well talk to her. I walked over to her as she was sitting by a tree “Hi, Taylor...” I greet awkwardly**

**“Why would you even talk to me after the shit you pulled yesterday with Victoria?” She asked me and I sigh**

**“I don't want to fight with you or Victoria. Instead of smacktalk...let's just talk. For once.” I tell her and she scoffs**

**“You're funny. Well, I'm not doing anything at the moment...so talk.” She told me and I nodded**

**“Why do you hang out with Victoria? She's pretty mean to you and Courtney.” I ask her and she sighed**

**“And she's bossy, too! Look, you don't know her. I do. And she's one of the best friends you could have.” She told me and I walk away and I rewind and I sigh**

**“Hi, Taylor...” I say**

**“Why would you even talk to me after the shit you pulled yesterday with Victoria?” She asked me and I sigh again... what the hell am I getting myself into**

**“I don't want to fight with you or Victoria. Instead of smacktalk...let's just talk. For once.” I tell her and she scoffs**

**“You're funny. Well, I'm not doing anything at the moment...so talk.” She told me**

**“I guess I've had mean, bossy best friends too. Better than having mean, bossy parents...” I say to her**

**“I would love it if my mom was mean or bossy instead of sick...but whatever. We've had our talk.” She told me and I rewind again... what the hell am I doing?**

**“Hi, Taylor...” I say**

**“Why would you even talk to me after the shit you pulled yesterday with Victoria?” She asked me**

**“I've heard that your mother was sick. I'm so sorry. What--what happened to her?” I ask her and she sighed**

**“Well, if you do care... My mom had back surgery. Victoria was there for me. Like you are for Kate. I'm not about tearing people down, Esme.” She told me and I nodded**

**“I know. That's why I wanted to talk.” I tell her**

**“I'm...glad we did.” She says and I walk away from her and I sigh, what the hell was that about? I shook my head and I started walking to the parking lot, and I walked past Warren and I heard he called me over**

**“Warren, what are you doing here?” I ask him**

**“Oh, nothing--waiting. For a call? I mean, I already took the call... Anyway, I wanted to rap about that action yesterday.” He told me and I laugh**

**“By the way, thank you for stepping in. You were pretty badass, Warren. I owe you.” I say to him**

**“Oh, yes, you do. I got knocked on my ass by that dick. I'm some personal superhero.” He told me and I sighed**

**“You're a real "Everyday Hero." You stood up to a bully and it was awesome.” I tell him**

**“Even though you left me with said bully and ran off with that boy... He's pretty punk rock, how do you know him?” He asked me and I sighed**

**“An old friend. Minho Price? We haven't seen each other in a while.” I tell him**

**“I bet you were glad to see him blast up in that truck like a rock star. Which begs the question--why is Nathan Prescott getting psycho on you?” He asked and I sighed, might as well tell him, he took a beating for me yesterday**

**“I busted him in the bathroom yesterday with a gun.” I tell him and he widened his eyes “I'll give you the story later. Principal Wells is taking care of it now, I hope.” I continue**

**“Weird fucking week. Like that bizarro snowfall yesterday. Speaking of dystopia, that drive-in is having a 70's "Planet of the Apes" marathon. Let's "Go Ape"!” He says and I sigh, I need a distraction**

**“Yes, that's exactly what I need. I love those old-school ape films.” I tell him**

**“Well, that was easier than I thought. Cool. I'll text you the info.” He told me and I nodded and I walk away from him and out of the dormitories, and I was walking through Main Campus I see Nathan and David arguing ‘David talking to Nathan cannot be a good thing. This has something to do with Kate...or Rachel...’ I thought and I saw the bus and I get on it, and I put in my earbuds and I leaned against the window as the bus was taking me to the ‘Two Whales Diner’**

***TWO WHALES DINER***

**I get off the bus to look at the diner, that looks exactly the same as it did 5 years ago ‘Talk about going back in time...the diner looks exactly the same.’ I thought, might as well take a look around, I started walking around the diner, and I saw a homeless woman who was sitting on the ground and I sigh softly, and I walked up to her**

**“Hello.” I greet**

**“Aw, look at you. A fine example of youth. I bet you're a senior student.” She told me and I nodded**

**“Yes, I go to Blackwell Academy.” I say to her**

**“I could tell you're a wise young woman. I know all about Blackwell and this town...” She says and I sigh**

**“You must know Joyce Price from the Two Whales Diner...” I say to her and she nods**

**“She's fed me more than my own family. Has a son your age who's always in trouble. Married to a real prick.” She says and I laugh**

**“Have you met Joyce's son?” I ask her**

**“Cute boy. Pissed off. I used to see him and his pretty friend, er...Rachel, around a lot.” She says**

**“Do you know anything about Rachel Amber, that missing girl?” I ask her**

**“I know she's missing. And I know she hung out here a bit. Sometimes I'd see her walking, all by herself, deep in thought. Too damn young and pretty to look so worried...” She says and I nodded**

**“Did you ever talk to her?” I ask**

**“Once or twice, she'd talk to me...about trouble in school, wanting to be some model in California...she was always distant. But nice. I pray the poor thing is alright...but you can't save everybody.” She says to me and I nodded and I went back over to the front of the diner and I walk in ‘Man, that smell of breakfast and the sound of clanging silverware... Makes me feel thirteen again...’ I thought and I look up at the TV and I started to watch it a little bit**

**“Coming up at noon, KBAY 7 News will explore the mystery of yesterday's unusual snowfall on a warm and sunny late afternoon that confused and delighted Arcadia Bay residents. We'll be talking with Portland meteorologists in the area and look at some of your fun video reactions to the odd snow flurry. Who knows, maybe Mother Nature was pranking us all? So, stay tuned to KBAY 7 News for the real story...” The news reporter said, and I sighed and I looked over to a cop and I walked over to him**

**“Hello, sir.” I greet**

**“Hi, young lady, you look a little lost.” He tells me and I shook my head**

**“No, I've been here many times. It's like a fourth home.” I say to him**

**“Wish I could make the Two Whales my first home. Joyce making rocket coffee and juicy burgers anytime...mm! You look about Minho's age.” He tells me and I sigh**

**“You know Minho?” I ask him**

**“Sadly, we all know Minho down at the station. Poor Joyce.” The cop says and I sighed “Just heard that Minho even had a pot dealer in his room...” He says and I widened my eyes**

**“Who told you that?” I ask him**

**“I didn't hear it on the police scanner. Joyce said the weed belonged to Minho's friend, but...I highly doubt that.” He says**

**“Joyce didn't tell you who?” I ask him**

**“She wouldn't. Afraid I'd go arrest somebody. As if I would. I'd just tell that loser to stay the hell away from Minho. Or else... Just kidding. Besides, David Madsen is watching over them.” He told me and I nodded, “Is he a friend of yours?” He asked me and I nodded**

**“I know him.” I say to him**

**“Then you know he's a handful.” He says and I nodded and laughed**

**“He can be, but he can also be a good friend who shows up when you need him.” I tell him**

**“Sounds like you're a good friend. I wish he would be a great son and not cause Joyce so much stress.” He says and I nodded and I walked away from him and down to an empty booth so I can wait for Minho, and I see Joyce walk up to me**

**“And there she is--a lovely young woman. How are you doing, Esme?” She asked as she poured me a cup of coffee and I smiled**

**“Hi, Joyce, it's nice to see you again. You look the same.” I say to her**

**“Like I'm still a waitress at Two Whales after all these years?” She asked and I chuckled**

**“No, like you still look pretty.” I say to her and she laughs**

**“Nice save, kid. You're still smart.” She says and sighed “But not that smart... Now you get busted for smoking pot. I heard the whole sordid story from David. I'm sorry this was how you had to meet him. He's a good man...no matter what Minho says.” She told me and I sighed**

**“Yeah, I'm sure. I don't even smoke...like, ever. It was almost an accident. Very stupid. I'm sorry.” I apologize**

**“It surprised me fierce.” She told me and I sighed “I was hoping you could be a good influence in his life now...” She says and I nodded**

**“I will be. Promise. I know things were hard for you and Minho. I feel bad I didn't call. Now my folks are in Seattle and I'm all alone at Blackwell. It's my karma.” I say to her**

**“You did the right thing. You moved forward with your life. I did, after William passed on. Minho...Minho chose to stay angry... Anyway, I hope we see more of you. Minho needs an old friend again.” She says and I exhale a breath**

**“Joyce, I am so sorry about William. I have great memories of him.” I say to her and she sighed**

**“I'm glad, Esme. That was his gift to us...wonderful memories. Even if Minho doesn't understand yet.” She told me and I sighed**

**“Minho understands, he just needs...time. I know that sucks for you.” I say to her**

**“Oh, he hit all the phases...expulsion, running away, drugs, bad girls, tattoos, piercings, blue hair... Now he's gotta rebel against his stepfather.” She says and I sighed**

**“I see why... I mean--” I say but she cuts me off**

**“Do you? He's not as much of a hardass as you think. But you did tell him you had a joint, right? You took that responsibility?” She asked me and I nodded**

**“I did. And I am sorry. I don't want Minho in any more trouble... Or me.” I say to her and she shook her head**

**“Nobody's in trouble over a doobie, Esme. And I admire that you took the heat for Minho... Like a great friend.” She told me, and she sighed “But Minho does push David and it's not fair. He paid his dues in war. He does care about him, along with all the students at Blackwell.” She continued and I scoffed softly**

**“He cares about Kate Marsh?” I ask her**

**“David mentioned her, but I stay out of his business. I won't patrol Blackwell and he won't cook at the diner, you know?” She says**

**“I saw him arguing with Kate...” I say, “I thought you might know why...” I continued**

**“Nice try, Nancy Drew. But next to you, there's only one student I'm worried about. And he's not even in school anymore.” She told me and I sighed “So. Now let's get down to the nitty-gritty. What do you want to eat?” She asked me**

**“The last good Belgian waffle I had was here when I was thirteen years old. So, bring it on.” I say to her and she wrote it down on her notepad and smiled**

**“Now finish your coffee.” She says and she walked off, and I waited for the food to get done, and wait for Minho since he’s late. I decided to look out the window at the lighthouse ‘The lighthouse looks so mysterious... I wish I could stay in this moment forever... I guess I actually can now. But then it wouldn't be a moment...’ I thought and I then picked up my coffee and drank it ‘This is like fourth-dimensional deja vu... I keep going back in time...’ I thought “I can hear your stomach rumbling from here, Esme. Here. You'll love this.” Joyce says as she sets the plate down in front of me and I smile**

**“I’m drooling like a baby.” I say and I began to eat**

**“Still can't believe you're a woman. When I look at pictures of Minho--” She cuts herself off when she sees Minho walk in “...speak of the devil.” She says and I see Minho highfive and fist bump Trevor as he walked over to us**

**“Mom and Esme, together again!” Minho exclaimed**

**“And Minho, looking for a free meal. You've put your whole damn college fund on your tab.” Joyce told Minho**

**“I'm treating Minho for breakfast.” I say**

**“Are you atoning for yesterday?” Joyce asked and Minho groaned**

**“Oh, God, Mom, please do not give Esme any shit for that. She apologized.” Minho says**

**“I know she did. Esme is a good girl--woman. She's eighteen now.” Joyce says**

**“Too old to get lectures from you or Sergeant Pepper...” Minho says**

**“Call him David if you don't want to be lectured. You only get one damn slice of bacon today.” Joyce says and walks off to get breakfast for Minho**

**“You guys are still the same...” I say to him and he sighed**

**“Another reason to blow this town.” He says and he scrunched up his face “What’s this shit on the jukebox?” He asked and went over to the jukebox and changed the song “Now that that's out of the way...” He says and walked back over and jumped into the seat across from me “Let's talk about your superpower...” He continues and I sigh**

**“I don't have any explanation... And I can't explain why I saw that crazy fucking tornado...” I say to him and he snorts**

**“Come on, that's just a daydream. I want proof you can rewind time.” He says and I sigh**

**“This is all happening so fast...” I say to him and he sighed**

**“We'll start slow. Right here. Now.” He says and I nodded**

**“You have x-ray vision, dude? I don't even know what's in my pockets. Let me see...” He says and searched his pockets and he then sighed and put his hands on the table “Okay, Esme, impress me!” He says and I nodded**

**“Your car keys.” I say and he chuckled**

**“Duh, way too easy! I need details! Describe my keychain...” He says and I sighed**

**“A bullet, just like your necklace!” I say to him and he frowned**

**“That was so...wrong, Esme.” He says and he sighed “Okay, Psychic Girl, let me show you what's actually in my pockets.” He told me and pulled out the stuff that was in his pockets “That was beyond epic fail. You even made me want to believe you...” He told me and I sighed ‘You need to look at the items and rewind so Minho believes you.’ I thought and I looked at the items ‘Okay, Esme, study every item carefully and don't forget anything!’ I thought, I look at his car keys, and he had a panda keychain, a box of cigarettes with the exact amount of 7, 6 pennies, 3 quarters, and dime... which equaled 86 cents, and a parking ticket that happened last month, at the time of 10:34 A.M. ‘You got this, Esme, now rewind and blow Minho's mind!’ I thought, and I rewind to just a couple of minutes ago**

**“So, this is me telling you what's inside your pockets.” I tell him and he sighed**

**“Okay, Esme, I'm hella ready.” He told me and I nodded with a smirk**

**“Your car keys.” I say and he chuckled**

**“Duh, way too easy! I need details! Describe my keychain...” He says and I smiled**

**“A cute robot panda keychain!” I say to him and he nodded**

**“Not bad, Super Esme!” He grinned and I knew there was more in his pockets and so I gesture for more “You do have that Irish luck, Harper. What else?” He asked**

**“I'm pretty sure you have cigarettes on you.” I tell him as I place my palm on my chin**

**“Yes, you know I'm a smoker. But how many cigarettes?” He asked me**

**“Seven cigarettes...” I tell him and he smirked**

**“A superpower that allows you to count cigarettes. Cool!” He cheered and he was smiling ear to ear “Amazing! Something else in my pockets?” He asked and I furrowed my eyebrows**

**“Some money?” I ask and he snorts**

**“Clearly I'm rich as fuck--how much do I have?” He asked me and I smiled**

**“Eighty-six cents.” I tell him**

**“That's right, living large in Arcadia Bay!” He exclaimed and he was getting more astonished by the second “So, that was cool, show me more!” He tells me and I nod**

**“A parking ticket.” I say to him and he smiled**

**“You know me well. But...what is the exact time I was busted?” He asked me**

**“10:34 A.M.” I say with confidence in my voice and he smirks**

**“Booyah! Esme can tell time!” Minho cheers, I lean back in the booth indicating that I’m done and I gesture my head that I was done and he pulls out the stuff in his pockets, and he was shocked that I got all of them right “Amazeballs. I literally just got chills all over my neck. You have powers.” He tells me and I see Joyce walk over to us**

**“Take that crap off the table, Minho.” Joyce snaps**

**“Sure, mom.” Minho says and puts his stuff back in his pockets, and Joyce puts his food down in front of him**

**“How's the food, Esme?” Joyce asked and I smiled**

**“Better than I remembered.” I say**

**“Very good save.” She says with a smile and walks back to the kitchen**

**“Man, I'm hungry like the wolf.” Minho says as he began scarfing down his food**

**“Clearly.” I say with a laugh**

**“I am freaking out about what just happened. You have to show me more, something way cooler so I will believe you without any doubt...” He says and I lean forward**

**“I will predict the future.” I say and he his go big with excitement**

**“No way!” He says and I smile ‘Now, pay attention to everything that happens in the next few moments, so you can dazzle Minho with your mad power...” I thought and I see Joyce walk past us, waving at us, until a trucker accidentally drops his coffee mug**

**“Oops!” The trucker says**

**“Did you break another cup? Really? No refill for you!” Joyce exclaims and I hear the police get notified on the radio**

**“Shoot, now I gotta take this call and leave my breakfast... Hey, where is my partner?” The cop asked and then a cop car drives past us with sirens blaring, then I hear Justin and Trevor begin to argue**

**“You're a dick!” Trevor exclaims**

**“Don’t slap me, bitch!” Justin yelled**

**“Take your fight club outside!” Joyce yells at them**

**“He started it!” Trevor exclaimed**

**“I’m finishing it!” Joyce exclaims and I then look over to see a cockroach fly on the jukebox which goes crazy**

**“So, what are you waiting for?” Minho asked me and I sigh ‘Now I should rewind and tell Minho everything that just happened.’ I thought and I then rewind back a few seconds ago**

**“I'm going to predict four events that will happen in the next thirty seconds or so...” I say to him, I look over at the trucker “The trucker drops his mug and Joyce rips him a new one.” I say**

**“So, what happens next?” Minho asked and I look at the cop**

**“The cop gets an emergency alert on his radio and his partner in the car leaves without him.” I say and Minho looks convinced**

**“Well, let's just see how this goes down.” Minho says and I look ahead at Justin and Trevor**

**“Justin and Trevor are fighting and Joyce breaks it up.” I say and Minho smiled**

**“This is getting good, can't wait to see what happens!” Minho says with bright eyes**

**“The jukebox goes crazy as a cockroach crawls on it.” I say and Minho nods**

**“Pretty bizarro, Max. But let's see if everything happens like you said...” Minho says and then Joyce walks past us, waving at us, until a trucker accidentally drops his coffee mug**

**“Oops!” The trucker says**

**“Did you break another cup? Really? No refill for you!” Joyce exclaims**

**“Oh, way to go, Mom!” Minho says, then cop gets alert**

**“Shoot, now I gotta take this call and leave my breakfast... Hey, where is my partner?” The cop asked and then a cop car drives past us with sirens blaring**

**“You called it. Bet he's off to go bust some skaters.” Minho says, then Justin and Trevor argue**

**““You're a dick!” Trevor exclaims**

**“Don’t slap me, bitch!” Justin yelled**

**“Take your fight club outside!” Joyce yells at them**

**“He started it!” Trevor exclaimed**

**“I’m finishing it!” Joyce exclaims**

**“Trevor and Justin must be in love.” Minho comments, then the cockroach lands on the jukebox and goes crazy “You predicted a cockroach on the jukebox?” Minho asked and I then cross my arms and Minho looks at me, wide eyed and shocked “I pledge allegiance to Esme and the power for which she stands...” Minho says bowing down to me and I sigh**

**“This isn't a toy, Minho. I do have to be careful how I use it--” I say but he cut me off**

**“Screw that! Of course it's a toy! The best toy ever! You can bang anyone with no strings attached, rewind time, and boom, it's like it never happened!” Minho says and I roll my eyes**

**“Grow up.” I say to him**

**“Maybe you made a move on me and I would never know!” He says and I felt my heart stop for a second... he can’t know that I’m in love with him, he didn’t know when we were kids, and he’s sure as hell not going to know. But, I have to play it cool...**

**“Yes, that's what I did.” I say with sarcasm in my voice and he laughs**

**“You can rewind time, Esme. That's fucking insane. We have to play!” Minho exclaims**

**“I don’t have time.” I tell him and Minho furrowed his eyebrows**

**“You did not just say that.” He says to me and I then felt blood go down my nose and I wipe it off “Uh... Check out your nose. Too much blow? Hey, are you okay?” He asked me and I sigh**

**“Too much excitement. See what happens when we hook up again?” I ask him and he snorts**

**“Then...let's go to one of my secret lairs and fully test your power. You need a sidekick to guide you.” He says and I scoff**

**“Okay, Boy Wonder... Show me the way to Minho's Cave.” I say and we both get up from the table ‘Minho finally believes me...and I wonder what kind of crazy shit he has in mind now.’ I thought and I went over to Minho who was at the door**

**“Okay, Supergirl, let's go to my secret place!” Minho says and then I hear my phone ring and I look at it and it’s Kate “Don't even answer. We have places to go and people to do... Come on, before Mom starts some more shit. Let's bail!” Minho exclaims, which made me sigh**

**“It's Kate Marsh, from Blackwell...” I say**

**“Big whoop. You don't call me once in five years and now you're all over some beeatch you see every day at school? I see how you roll. So go ahead, chat up Kate Marsh from Blackwell. I've got other people to hang out with too.” Minho says and I felt something crack in my heart as I answer the phone**

**“Hey, Kate, what's up?” I ask**

**“Please, don't let your best friend get in the way.” Minho told me**

**“You okay?” I ask and I look over to see Minho and Joyce arguing and I sigh softly so that Kate won’t hear me “I promise, Kate. I won't forget. I swear. Just do your homework and don't stress...” I tell her and I see Joyce go back into the kitchen and I sighed “I really don't think we should go into this right now... I'll call you later, okay?” I say and I hung up and I went back to Minho**

**“Thanks, Esme. If you'd rather chill with Kate, please, go ahead.” He says all pissed off... great!**

**“You are ridiculous. I'm chilling with you, okay?” I ask him and he scoffed**

**“For now. Let's rock.” Minho says and he walked out of the diner, and I sighed and groaned ‘Sucks that Minho and Joyce got into an argument... I could rewind and not answer Kate. It's not like I won't see her in class later.’ I thought, I really don’t wanna upset Kate right now, so Minho is gonna have to deal with it. I walk out of the diner, and I follow Minho, who was waiting for me, so we could go to his secret place.**

**A/N**

**Jesus christ, almost 7,000 words!!!**

**Here’s chapter 4!!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	5. 5: You're gonna be okay!

 

**5: You’re gonna be okay**

**Esme’s P.O.V**

***AMERICAN RUST JUNKYARD***

**Me and Minho were walking in the junkyard but he was walking very fast, faster than I could keep up “Is this a race?” I ask him**

**“Keep up.” He demanded and I sighed**

**“How many times are you going to get pissed at me this week?” I ask him**

**“That depends on you. And how well you do in this phase of the test...” He says and then sighed “Welcome to American Rust, my home away from hell.” He says waving his arms out to show me and I sigh softly**

**“Raw and rough. It suits you...” I say and he smiled**

**“Esme, do you know how awesome this is? I get my best friend back, and she's also supersized?” He asked**

**“We don't know for how long.” I say to him**

**“Exactly why it's time to have fun.” He says and he pulls out the gun and I widened my eyes**

**“Are you kidding? After yesterday, I'm kinda over guns, Minho. It freaks me out that you have one.” I say to him and he scoffs**

**“Don't you trust me?” He asked and I nodded**

**“Yes, but not that gun.” I tell him**

**“You have more power than an army. Don't be scared of my little toy. Besides, we need it for the test...” He says and he takes a swig of his beer from his bottle, and he tried to offer it to me “Drink?” He asked and I grimaced**

**“Yuck.” I groan**

**“You are so cute. You haven't changed a bit. Okay, let's do this. Can you find five bottles while I prep the shooting range?” He asked**

**“Beer and guns? Nice combo.” I say and he scoffs**

**“You can handle it. Now go find us five bottles? Pretty please?” He asked me and I nodded and I went to look around for bottles and I saw one on top of a fridge, and I tried to reach for it but it falls and breaks ‘Stupid bottle!’ I thought and I rewind, move the crate, climb on it, and take the bottle ‘Hello bottle number one! Four more to go!’ I thought and I look over to see the spirit doe from yesterday’s vision ‘Wowser, that looks exactly like the same doe from my tornado vision... That doe is the perfect photo op...’ I thought and I took a picture of it, and I continued to walk around... oh my god this place is humungous! I then see a hideout shed and I walked in there ‘This looks like a graffiti museum for Minho and Rachel... I bet I can find out more about Rachel here...’ I thought as I saw there was graffiti everywhere and I look over to the wall and it says ‘Minho was here’ and ‘Rachel was here’ Hmm might as well, I also decided to write ‘Esme was here’ ‘Now we're officially a trio...we just have to find Rachel.’ I thought and as I was gonna walk out I see a bottle and I smirk and I pick it up ‘Boom! Only three bottles left...’ I thought and I walk out of the shed, trying to find 3 more bottles, and I saw that Minho was just sitting and I smirk**

**“I have to find dirty-ass bottles while you chill? Not fair.” I say to him and he smiles**

**“I have to prep the range, crybaby. And I've been tripping hard about where you got this rewind power...” He told me and I sigh**

**“From God. Or the gods. So, bow.” I say to him and he laughs**

**“We can make the world bow... Are you ready for that?” He asked and I widened my eyes**

**“No way. I still don't even know how my power works or for how long...” I say to him**

**“Dude, you fuck shit up, you rewind, you fix it. Drop the mic. Boom.” He says and I chuckle**

**“Spin, rinse and repeat... I'm just altering time and space. Oh yeah, and history. No biggie.” I say sarcastically**

**“You already altered history by saving my life, smartass. Let's see what else you can do...” He told me and I walk trying to find more bottles ‘I know there's a bonfire spot where people party around here...’ I thought and I went to find the bonfire pit... which I finally found and I picked up the bottle ‘Three down, two more to go. Talk about finding a bottle in a haystack...’ I thought and I went to leave but stuff fell in front of me but I rewind and left before the stuff fell again ‘Where there's a boat, there's a pirate... which means booze bottles.’ I thought and I walked up the path that was near Minho up to the boat and I saw a bottle, but just couldn’t reach it. I saw a plank and I picked it up and it was heavy ‘Way heavier than I thought...oof!’ I thought and I put the plank down for the path and I walk across it and I grab the bottle ‘One more bottle to go!’ I thought and I walk down the path back down to Minho ‘Somebody could have left bottles on some of these junker cars...’ I thought and I went near one of the cars that were near the washing machine and I saw the final bottle, and I grab it ‘Voila! Now I can deliver this bottle booty to Captain Minho...’ I thought and I walked back over to Minho and gave him the bottles**

**“Thanks, Esme.” He says and places the bottles on the range “Wait--one more for the road.” Minho says and takes a drink out of his bottle and then places it with the other bottles**

**“You're serious about this...” I say to him**

**“We're going to shoot all these bottles without wasting a single bullet. Esme, you have to help me aim. Show me the way, Esme.” He told me**

**“I need to see you shoot first.” I say like it was obvious, and he shoots... and misses and I rewind**

**“Show me the way, Esme.” He says**

**“Aim a bit to the right.” I say to him**

**“Sir, yes, sir!” Minho exclaims and shoots to the right and gets the bottle “Oh, yes! Did you see that shit, Esme?!” He asked me and I laughed**

**“Duh.” I say to him**

**“That was so fucking cool! Now for the second bottle.” Minho says “Now, Esme, where do I aim?” He asked**

**“You're on target, pull the trigger.” I say to him, and he pulls the trigger and misses and I rewind “Aim slightly above.” I say to him**

**“Right between the eyes...” Minho says and pulls the trigger and he got the bottle “Watch out, Nathan! Now, that is fun. Let's pump up the volume and find me another target. I want to get creative here...” Minho says “Give me something to shoot, Esme.” He told me and I sigh and I look over at the rim**

**“Let's take out this wheel rim on your left.” I suggest**

**“Taking out the wheel rim now...” Minho says and he shoots the rim, the bullet ricochets off it and hits the third bottle. “Hella yes!” Minho cheered**

**“Nice shootin', Tex.” I say to him**

**“Now that's what I'm talking about!” Minho says happily**

**“Satisfied?” I ask him**

**“Like, never. So I want one more ubercool trick shot...” He told me**

**“How about using that junker for a target now?” I ask him and I look at the junker and I look at the tire on the car “How about aiming for the left tire?” I suggest and he nods**

**“Adios, spinning wheel of death...” He says and he shoots the tire. The car falls onto the shooting range, crushing the remaining bottles and landing upside down. “Ubercool.” Minho says and we both highfive each other “I cannot believe this is for reals! My best friend is a superhero! Now it's your turn to bust a cap.” Minho says and I widened my eyes... what?**

**“I don't know...” I say and then I felt blood run down my nose again**

**“Esme, your nose. Damn...” Minho says and I started to get light headed**

**“I...don't...feel so super...” I say slowly and then I collapsed in Minho’s arms, and flashes of the tornado go racing through my mind, and when I woke up, I was laying on Minho’s lap on top of a rusted car**

**“You freaked me out there. Do you feel any better now?” He asked me and I sighed**

**“A little. Thanks for helping me, just...give me a minute.” I say to him and he nods**

**“Too much action for Arcadia?” He asked me and I sigh and I stood up from the hood**

**“Maybe not enough. This is kinda fun. Scary and stupid, but fun.” I tell him and he smiles**

**“Let me know when you feel okay.” He told me and I nodded ‘God, this power really messes with my head. Glad I feel normal again. I better go chat up Minho.’ I thought and I walked back over to Minho and he looks at me “Okay, looks like you're ready to lock and load.” He says and got off the car and walked over to me**

**“I don't know about this...” I say to him and he looked at me**

**“Are you afraid of getting in trouble? Oh, boohoo, Esme is afraid! I know you can handle this. And I'm here to guide you. Make me proud, sista!” He told me and I sighed and nodded and he gave me the gun, and then I see this guy covered in tattoos walk over to us and I quickly hid the gun behind my back**

**“Hey, it's Thelma and Louise. Or is it Bonnie and Clyde?” He says**

**“Excuse us, Frank.” Minho says and he laughs**

**“Oh, sorry, Minho. Don't let me get in the way of your bonding. I heard the gunshots and the breaking glass. It's cute that you're playing with guns. Just like me at your age.” Frank told Minho**

**“We're not anything alike, man.” Minho told him**

**“We both need money. In fact, you need it so bad you owe me a shitload, don't ya, Minho? Huh?” He asked and Minho sighed**

**“You’ll get your money.” Minho told him**

**“Don't they all say that? Y'know, even when they're broke and acting tough...” Frank told him and he looked over at me “What're you hiding there, girlie? Let me see!” He yelled and Minho noticed something that made him angry**

**“Where did you get that bracelet?” Minho asked getting mad**

**“A friend. And it's none of your goddamn business. You're my business now and I--” Frank says but Minho cut him off**

**“That's Rachel's bracelet! Why the fuck are you wearing her bracelet?!” He yelled**

**“Calm yourself, alright? It was a gift.” Frank told him**

**“No, it wasn't! You stole that shit! Give it to me right now, asshole!” Minho yelled and he tried to reach for the bracelet but Frank pulled a knife on him**

**“You better step back before you regret it, boy. I mean it. You want me to cut you, bitch?” Frank asked and I had pulled the gun out on him, and he looked over at me**

**“Please...please step back.” I say softly**

**“You're kidding. Put that down.” He told me and I pulled the trigger but there was no bullets in it, and I nearly felt my heart explode**

**“That is hilarious! Oh, man... I'll remember you, kid. I'll remember you almost shot me. And you'll wish I had no memory, because I never forget.” He says putting the knife near my face and he looked at Minho “You have until Friday to pay me. Don't ever pull crap like this again. It'll be the last time you do.” He told Minho and he looked back at me “Try bullets next time, brainiacs.” Frank says and puts his knife back into his pocket and left**

**“Sorry.” I say to Minho and he just hugged me tightly and I hugged back just as tight**

**“You were awesome. Thanks for standing up for me...Let's blow. My secret lair didn't feel secret today. At least Frank is gone; he won't fuck with us again. He just wants his money.” He told me and I nodded and Minho walked over to the railroad ‘Jesus, I almost shot this guy and now he'll be more dangerous to Minho and me.’ I thought and I started following Minho ‘Wowser, why did Frank have Rachel's bracelet? We need to talk about this later, but I better follow Minho now. Minho is waiting to go for a walk. We both need a time-out from here.’ I thought and I met up with Minho and we left the junkyard**

***RAILROAD***

**“I still can't believe you pulled a gun on Frank. That was epic.” Minho says as we were walking on the side of the rails**

**“It felt awful... I'm glad there was no bullets in there--” I say but Minho cuts me off**

**“You can just rewind time in your hand and stick that barrel right up Frank's ass! You have the power!” Minho exclaims and I snort**

**“You’re gross. Don’t fall.” I say and I grab onto his hand as we balanced on the rail**

**“I'm just glad you were here.” Minho says**

**“Me too...I think. Minho, why the hell are you hanging around scary losers like Frank? It's weird.” I say**

**“Let's take a break and I'll talk.” Minho says and I let go of his hand and we both lay on the tracks “Feels like a different world, huh? I wish we could stay forever...” Minho says**

**“Can we build another pirate fort and keep the world out?” I ask him and he sighed**

**“We need a new secret hangout... At least Frank wouldn't find us...” Minho says and he looked over at me “Are you okay, Esme?” He asked me**

**“I'm still freaked out about what happened... That was awful, Minho.” I tell him and he sighed**

**“I'm sorry. But Frank isn't as hardcore as he fronts. All he cares about is his cash, stash, and mangy dog.” Minho says to me**

**“Minho, did you see what just happened? I almost shot him! I know I could rewind, but, Minho, this is not playtime. No more guns.” I say and he nods**

**“Esme, I know. Crazy shit is the new normal for me. That's why I planned to leave Arcadia Bay without paying Frank off...” He told me and I sighed**

**“Now, tell me exactly what's going on between you and Frank--does he have a last name?” I say to him and he laughed**

**“Frank Bowers. He's just a dealer. Where I get my weed. The one in your joint, remember? Anyway, Frank and I kind of hung out.” He says and I was confused**

**“Hung out? What did you guys do?” I ask**

**“We smoked weed together. I just made the mistake of borrowing money so Rachel and I could bail outta here...” Minho says to me and I nodded**

**“That’s it?” I ask and he shook his head**

**“No. I want to know how Frank got Rachel's bracelet... What do you think?” He asked me and I looked down at my feet**

**“I think we have to be careful. And keep an eye on this guy. Without him eyeballing us, okay?” I say**

**“It's so weird talking to you about this insane crap. We haven't hung out this much since we were tweens...and it's like no time has passed. I wish Rachel was here to meet you.” Minho says and I look at him**

**“Why? I bet she would hate me.” I say and he shook his head**

**“You're not that different. She had--has a great eye for images and for art. Plus, she's a smartass like you. We would all be hella best friends forever.” He says**

**“I know she must be as cool as you are. I have no doubt we'll meet soon.” I tell him**

**“Railroad tracks always make me feel better...I have no idea why...” Minho says**

**“Kerouac knew. It's the romance of travel and movement...the sound of the train whistle at night...” I say and Minho chuckled**

**“Look at the beat poet here.” Minho says**

**“I'd rather be a good photographer...” I say to him as I get up**

**“You are. You just have to stop being afraid...” He told me and I went and took a picture of the sunset ‘Perfect’ I thought then I held my head and I saw the tornado vision again and I then hear Minho’s voice “Esme! Esme?! Help, I’m stuck!” He yells**

**“Hold on, Minho!” I yell and I ran down to help him, and I grabbed both of his hands and I tried to pull him up, but it doesn’t work, and I heard whistling ‘What's that noise? The train...oh, shit!’ I thought and I ran up the path, and I see crowbar and I see the metal drum, and I stick the crowbar and wedge the drum off of the path and it fell and broke the railroad switch and Minho got up before the train hit him, and I saw the train going the different direction “Damn, that was close.” I say and I walked over to him and hugged him**

**“You saved me again! Crazy. Now we're totally bonded for life!” He says and we pull back**

**“You okay?” I ask him**

**“I've got splinters in my ass and leg, so I wish there was a less violent way for you to save me...And now the trains can't get to the lumber mill...Oops.” Minho says “Aren't you glad I took you away to a nice quiet, desolate spot?” Minho asked me as he put his arm around me**

**“It was cool to spend time in your lair, but...I have to get back to school before my next class...” I say to him as we began walking back to the junkyard**

**“Since you're the mysterious superhero, I'll be your faithful chauffeur and companion.” He says to me**

**“My powers might not last, Minho...” I say to him and he sighed and he leaned his head against mine**

**“That's okay—we will. Forever.” He told me**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	6. 6: Please, don't do this!

 

**6: Please don’t do this!**

**Esme’s P.O.V**

**Me and Minho made it back to the entrance of Blackwell, and the weather had changed and it was dull and rainy “Thanks for the ride, Minho. Right on time for my art lesson.” I say to him and he smiles**

**“Thanks for coming with me. Sorry to be so boring...” Minho says and I scoff**

**“Nothing exciting ever happens to us, right?” I ask him**

**“Listen, your rewind power has to be connected to that snow yesterday. That might explain your tornado vision...” He says and I shook my head**

**“Explain what? Snow equals a ginormous twister that takes out Arcadia Bay? You're high.” I tell him and he rolls his eyes**

**“Wake up, Esme. You saved my life twice now. You altered the course of my destiny, yours, and whoever! Do you know about Chaos Theory?” He asked and I furrowed my eyebrows**

**“What do you know about Chaos Theory, Mr "I Hate Math"?” I ask him**

**“Five years ago, asswipe. Some people change...and your situation is the perfect storm for quantum physics.” He told me**

**“Why me? I'm just a geek girl in some small town...” I say to him**

**“A perfect example of "strange attractors." Don't they teach you kids anything at Blackwell? We have a tornado, rewind power, and freak snow...hello, Armageddon! So let's party with your power, rock star!” Minho says and I smile**

**“Like you said, Professor Price: a superhero needs a sidekick.” I say to him**

**“How can it be such a shitty week and yet one of the best of my life?” He asked me**

**“Because we're back in action again!” I cheer and I get out of the car and I wave to him as he drove off, and I ran back inside the school so I don’t get rained on**

***HALLWAY***

**‘I have a little time before Mr. Jefferson's class, so...I can do some wandering.’ I thought and I saw the Principal and I walked over to him “Sir?” I ask**

**“Oh, hello, Esme. I hope this isn't about the alleged gun incident...” Wells says**

**“Alleged? Nathan did have a gun. Have you talked to him yet?” I ask him**

**“Yes. He's deeply upset about his accusation. I don't blame him. Once I have all the facts, we'll talk. For the moment, focus on your schoolwork.” He told me and I sigh**

**“I can't focus when I'm scared.” I say to him**

**“Please don't say that. There's nothing to be scared of at Blackwell Academy. Our head of security is overseeing a new era of campus safety.” He told me**

**“I saw Mr. Madsen hassle Kate Marsh yesterday...” I tell him**

**“Wait, wait. Do you see a pattern here, Esme?” He asked and I scoffed**

**“Probably not the same one you see.” I fire back**

**“It's very easy for you to instantly accuse people of doing terrible things. Nathan, Mr. Madsen...who's next? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting.” He says and I roll my eyes and walk away from him... asshole! I see Zachary by the trophies and I thought I would go say ‘hi’**

**“Hello, Zach.” I say**

**“'Sup, Esme? It's weird to not see you without your camera...” He says and I sigh**

**“I'm always taking pictures with my eyes...” I tell him**

**“I bet. As long as you don't talk to everybody about all that shit with the sext and Victoria...” He says and I shook my head**

**“I won't. That's what Victoria wanted.” I tell him**

**“Yeah. I notice she kinda set up her own drama. Even if it fucks her over. Weird.” He says**

**“She doesn’t have to, though.” I say**

**“That's what I don't get at all. She's hot, rich, and talented... What more does she need? Anyway, see you at the game Friday, Esme.” He says and I nodded and I look over to see Courtney making the guest list for the vortex club party, and I walk over to her**

**“Hey, Courtney.” I greet**

**“Ciao, Esme. No photos, please. I have to come up with a guest list for a Vortex Club soiree.” She says**

**“Really?” I ask her**

**“Oh, like you care.” She told me**

**“I'm not...anti-soiree.” I say to her and she scoffed**

**“You seem anti-fashion, though. A Vortex Club party has a strict dress code. Do you even have a dress? Sorry, but nice try.” She says and I then rewind a few seconds back... let’s try this again**

**“Hey, Courtney.” I greet**

**“Ciao, Esme. No photos, please. I have to come up with a guest list for a Vortex Club soiree.” She says**

**“Really?” I ask her**

**“Oh, like you care.” She told me**

**“I'm sure the Vortex Club has a dress code. As you can see, I would need your advice on what to wear.” I say and that took her by surprise**

**“Thanks, Esme. I didn't think you noticed high fashion. Tell you what, I'll put you down on the guest list and before the party, I can give you some tips.” She says and I smile**

**“Thanks, Courtney.” I tell her**

**“I'll send you the party info later. Back to the list!” She says and I nodded and I walk off from her and I started to walk down the hall, but I was stopped by David**

**“Esme, can we talk?” He asked and I sigh and I walked over to him “I know things got a little heated yesterday in Minho's room... Was that really your reefer?” He asked and I shook my head ‘no’**

**“No, it belonged to a friend of mine.” I say and I sigh “Are you going to bust me now, Mr. Madsen?” I ask him with pure disgust in my voice**

**“Even I'm not that much of an asshole... And I am sorry about yesterday. I was wrong, but upset. Cannabis is not a big deal to you, but it has been to Minho.” He says and I scoff**

**“You're a combat veteran. He's no threat to you.” I tell him**

**“If I didn't care about him, I wouldn't care at all. When I was him age, I was out raising a lot more hell. He's better than that. All you kids are. So is Kate Marsh.” He says and I furrowed my eyebrows**

**“But you treat Kate pretty bad...” I say to him and he sighed**

**“You stepped between us at a pretty bad time. She's another matter entirely.” He told me and I roll my eyes**

**“Kate hasn't done anything wrong.” I told him**

**“Esme, this isn't just about Kate Marsh. My concern is for the safety of all Blackwell students. Including you.” He told me and I cross my arms**

**“That'll take more than surveillance cameras.” I told him**

**“It will take more than Ms. Grant and her petition to find missing students.” He says and I scoff**

**“Isn't that your responsibility as head of security? Unless you know something about Rachel Amber that nobody else does...” I tell him and he shook his head**

**“I don't want to fight with you anymore. I don't want to fight with anyone anymore... That's all, Esme.” He says and I walk off ‘I still have time...I could go see Warren playing mad scientist in the lab.’ I thought and I went over to the scientist class and I walked over to Warren**

**“Hey, Warren. Are you okay? You look thoughtful, yet confused.” I tell him**

**“Esmewell Silver Hammer! Perfect timing! I need help with this chemical experiment...” He told me**

**“Asking me for help means you're screwed...” I tell him**

**“I have to add either a bit of potassium or sodium. It's up to you to decide, Dr. Esme.” He says and I sigh**

**“I'm not sure why you're letting me decide your fate, but...go-tassium!” I tell him**

**“Potassium it shall be. If this works, you get a free hug..” He says and he pours potassium in the beaker and there was a light explosion of smoke but it drifts up in the air**

**“Weird science.” He says and I sigh, that must’ve not worked... better talk to Ms. Grant, and I walked over to Ms. Grant**

**“Ms. Grant, can I ask you a possibly dumb science question?” I ask her**

**“You know my stock teacher answer: there are no dumb questions. Ask away.” She told me and I nodded**

**“Would you add potassium or sodium to a chemical mix for this week's experiment?” I ask and she shook her head**

**“Neither, unless you want a face full of powder. I would add chlorine.” She says and I nodded and I rewind back up to where I greeted Warren and I walked up to him**

**“Hey, Warren. Are you okay? You look thoughtful, yet confused.” I tell him**

**“Esmewell Silver Hammer! Perfect timing! I need help with this chemical experiment...” He told me**

**“Asking me for help means you're screwed...” I tell him**

**“I have to add either a bit of potassium or sodium. It's up to you to decide, Dr. Esme.” He says and I shook my head**

**“Wrong, Warren, you need to add chlorine, not potassium or sodium!” I tell him**

**“Chlorine? I didn't think of that. Can't argue with a confident scientist. Let's try it!” He says and he pours chlorine in the beaker and it turned a bright pink... hmmm “Eureka! She's got it!” He exclaims and I laugh**

**“No, you got it.” I tell him**

**“Don't be so modest, Dr. Harper...” He tells me and I sigh**

**“Oh, you guys really broke the bounds of science...” I hear Brooke say to us ‘That was fun, helping Warren. He's pretty cute when he's in full-on geek mode... But my heart will forever belong with Minho.’ I thought and I walk out of the science room and I go to Jefferson’s class only to see Kate run off crying and I try to follow her**

**“Stop! Don't come near me!” She exclaims and I sigh and I started to go back to class... only to be stopped by Jefferson**

**“Excuse me, Esme...can you come over here?” He asked and I sigh and walk over to him “You look worried...is everything okay?” He asked me and I sighed**

**“Just between you and me, I'm worried about Kate Marsh.” I told him**

**“That's no secret. Word on the street is that you and Kate had a little confrontation with our security chief yesterday.” He told me and I sighed**

**“I stepped in between David Madsen barking all up in Kate's face about something... She doesn't deserve that.” I tell him**

**“Of course not. Mr. Madsen isn't the most gentle soul. Do you have proof he instigated the situation?” He asked me and I scoffed**

**“My word isn't good enough? The one time I choose not to take a picture...” I say**

**“Always take the shot. My number one rule of photography. And, Esme, I promise this matter is being discussed by the faculty.” He says “I assume you know about this viral video?” He asked and I sighed**

**“Everybody knows. That's why I wanted to see you. Kate is being humiliated daily.” I told him**

**“What if Kate brought this on herself? She means well, but maybe she doth protest too much... She seems like she's holding back the truth. Have you talked to her?” He asked me and I nodded**

**“Yes, I talked to her on the phone today. She needs friends and support now.” I told him “I just don't want Kate Marsh to be the next Rachel Amber...” I say**

**“Rachel Amber? What does she have to do with Kate?” He asked me confused**

**“With all her "Missing Persons" posters around, it's hard not to think of her...” I tell him**

**“I miss Rachel, too. But think about yourself, Max. Principal Wells told me about what you said happened in the bathroom...” He says and I widened my eyes**

**“It did happen. Nathan Prescott had a gun in the girls' bathroom yesterday.” I say to him**

**“This is a serious accusation, Esme.” He says and I scoff**

**“So, you don't believe me? I would never make something like this up.” I tell him**

**“I hope so, Esme. But it's easy to point fingers. If Mr. Madsen claims you might be a pot dealer as he did, should I believe him?” He asked and I clench my fists**

**“Listen, should I--?” I ask but I get cut off by his phone ringing**

**“Excuse me, Esme.” He says and he answered his phone, and I roll my eyes and walk inside the class and I see Dana posing while Hayden is taking pictures of her and I walked right up to my desk to see Nathan and Victoria sitting on it**

**“Better be quiet, Victoria. We have a master snitch and liar here.” Nathan says and I roll my eyes**

**“And paparazzi. I want that photo, whore. Or I get nasty.” She says and I scoff**

**“Too late.” I tell her**

**“Oh, burn! Esme is so fearless when she has backup.” Nathan says and I scoff**

**“Right. Can I sit at my table now?” I ask them and they get up**

**“Don't get cocky. This isn't over.” Victoria says**

**“In fact, shit's just starting, Esme.” Nathan says and I sit down at my table**

**“Assholes.” I whisper and I then look over out the window and I see Kate crying and David taking photos of her ‘Okay, why is David taking photos of Kate? Now, this is so wrong. And weird...’ I thought and I then see Warren walk in**

**“What up, Esme?” He says**

**“Hey, Warren!” I greet**

**“I saw Kate earlier and her eyes were puffy from crying.” He told me and I sighed**

**“Kate has a lot on her plate...” I say to him**

**“I didn't know what to say, and she didn't tell me anything...” He says and I then hear the bell ring and Jefferson walks in**

**“Okay, I know you love me, but if you're not in this class, beat it. Everybody else, please sit down.” Jefferson says**

**“Maybe I’ll see you later?” Warren asked me and I nodded and Nathan and Warren left while others sat down in their seats**

**“We have a lot to cover today, and so little time, as usual. I see all the usual suspects here... Anybody seen Kate Marsh?” Jefferson asked**

**“I think everybody has seen Kate Marsh by now.” Victoria says and Taylor laughs**

**“She's...not feeling good.” Alyssa says**

**“Sounds like you're giggling about a video gone viral. Maybe it involves a student or a friend. I wonder how it would feel to have false images of yourself shot out all over the world for people to judge..” Jefferson says and I drew something in my notebook so I wouldn’t have to listen to this, and I hear my phone ding and I saw it was a text from Minho**

**‘Minho: esme** **  
** **the boss with the gun** **  
** **marry me’**

**‘Esme: We aren’t even together.’**

**‘Minho: we could be!’**

**I then put my phone away so Jefferson won’t get pissed at me for using it in class “Usually people need something to judge so they never take a good look at themselves. We can thank reality TV for some of that. In the end, we can only blame ourselves for participating... Speaking of participation, there are a few souls here who have yet to enter a photo in the contest. Like Esme Harper, for example. Who I know can't wait to enter, right? I'm sure you read the syllabus like it was a Harry Potter book, so you must know today we're studying chiaroscuro; that beautiful word about the contrast between light and dark, the shadowplay that gives photography such...visual power. It's basic yin and yang. Black and white images are effective precisely because of their contrast. Although we don't technically "see" in monochrome--” Jefferson says but then Zachary bursts through the room**

**“Yo, some crazy shit is going down at the girls' dorm! Check it!” Zach yells**

**“Zachary, do not come into my class like that ever again--” Jefferson yelled and all of us stood up and left the classroom**

***DORMITORIES***

***TRIGGER WARNING***

**I was walking through the crowd of people and they were talking about someone, on the roof... but who? I then look up to see Kate jump off the roof ‘Kate! No! Oh, God, I have to do something to help her! She can't die. She can't!’ I thought and I rewind but then I get an intense headache and my nose started to bleed again ‘Not again...not now...’ I thought and I see Kate fall off the roof again ‘I have to try something...I won't be able to rewind again and again...’ I thought and I rewind one more time and everything just stopped, and everyone and everything was frozen... but me was frozen in time ‘Keep...going...Esme... You...can...do it...’ I thought as I made my way up to the dorm roof**

***DORMITORIES ROOF***

***TRIGGER WARNING***

**Everything returns to normal speed as time unfreezes. I attempt to rewind, but that only made me groan in pain as I found out I cannot at this very moment. Kate, hears me and turns around**

**“What are you doing here, Esme?” She asked and I tried to rewind again but failing “Stop! Don't come near me!” She yells and I sigh ‘Not now... It won't work... I don't have any power... Now I have to do this by myself...?’ I thought “Esme, seriously, don't come near me. I will jump.” She threatened**

**“Okay, okay. I'm right here. Kate, please...” I say to her**

**“Oh, Esme, I know you want to help me... I love that you stepped up to David, but it doesn't matter now. Nothing matters.” She told me and I sigh... it’s all about choosing the right stuff to say now**

**“You matter. And not just to me.” I tell her**

**“I do want to believe that...” She told me**

**“Kate, your life is still yours. And we can get through this together... Let me help.” I say “Like I helped by erasing all that crap people wrote on your room slate...” I tell her**

**“I'm glad to hear you worry about me... That makes me feel better...” She told me**

**“I'll always be here for you, Kate. My new motto is "Friends come first."” I tell her**

**“I did feel better talking to you on the phone. I always feel like you really listen.” She says**

**“Kate, please trust me. Come stand by me, okay? I can help you now. I know I can.” I say to her “This morning I erased the weblink to the video... It was written on the shower room mirror...” I continue**

**“Are you serious? Thank you so much!” She tells me, and she sighs “The fact that you don't care about that video and would come up here to stop me means a lot...” She continued**

**“Of course. Like I said this morning, I think Nathan is involved. I just need time to prove it. And I have a way with time...” I tell her**

**“You sound so persuasive, Esme... If only...” She says to me**

**“Kate, I believe you. Will you believe me?” I ask and she stayed silent “Please...you don't have to do this...” I begged**

**“Esme, I'm in a nightmare and I can't wake up...unless I put myself to sleep. Then everybody at Blackwell can post pics of my body; I'm already on the internet forever. No wonder they call it a "web"; nothing can ever get out. Like my video... I wish I could go back in time and erase everything...” She told me and I sigh**

**“Kate, there are billions of videos out there. Yours will fade away like white noise.” I tell her... crap was that the right thing to say?**

**“Oh, God. Please, Esme. You haven't seen the looks I get...or the laughs.” She told me**

**“I understand, truly. I get bullied, too! But this is a blip...” I say to her... I feel like this is going horribly wrong**

**“Yep, my life is a blip. Blackwell taught me I'm worthless. I'll prove it right now...” She says and I went to reach out for her but she took a step back before I could and I only got air,**

**“No!” I yell and I back away with my hands on my mouth as tears roll down my face**

***PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE***

**“I know this isn't pleasant for any of us, but we have to go over what happened before Miss Marsh...before she did what she did. Officer Berry will be taking notes for the official police inquiry. I'm sure you'll give him your full cooperation. Such a tragedy...but there must be a reason for everything. We need to find out why Kate Marsh would be driven to such desperate action.” Wells says, as me, David, Jefferson, and Nathan were sat in the principal's office “As principal of Blackwell Academy, I take my duties seriously. I take the well-being of every student more seriously. What happened today should never happen in a hall of wisdom and knowledge. Mr. Madsen, as our head of security here, those roof doors should always be locked. That's just standard operating procedure. They were not. And that is indeed your responsibility. Mr. Jefferson, I know you can't be expected to know what your students are going through, but Kate has assisted you in class, so you should've known something was amiss. Mr. Prescott, since you are responsible for the Vortex Club parties, and since Miss Marsh did attend your last party, you'll have to answer some more questions. Miss Harper, why exactly were you on the roof with Kate Marsh? Did she tell you her plan? Or anything at all? Please, tell us everything.” Wells says and I sighed... time to bust you Nathan Prescott**

**“All I know is that Kate was at a party and Nathan dosed her. She got wasted and kissed some boys on a viral video without a clue.” I tell him, voice raspy from crying**

**“I dosed her? Without a clue? Have you seen the video? Whatever. Kate was loaded and playing the field—” Nathan says until I cut him off**

**“You're fucking a liar. You told Kate you took her to the emergency room!” I yell**

**“I said I was going to take her to the ER. She sobered up eventually.” He says and I scoffed**

**“Bullshit! Something happened to her, and you know it. How about we talk about you waving a gun in the girls' bathroom—” I says until Nathan cuts me off**

**“Hey, that's total slander! I could sue you and this school so fast!|...I already have a personal lawyer.” Nathan says and I roll my eyes**

**“Careful, Mr. Prescott. I have been told of this alleged gun incident. And I have to admit that the video in question was sent to me by multiple sources.” Wells says**

**“Including me.” David says**

**“And since Mr Prescott does appear prominently in the video and was responsible for the party, I have no choice but to suspend him until further notice.” Wells said to him... oh thank god!**

**“Whatever. See you in court.” Nathan says**

**“Excuse me, I think Max and Nathan need a break before we grill them further.” Jefferson says “A friend and student is dead... They don't need this forum right now.” Jefferson continued**

**“Yes, I'm kinda devastated right now. I'd like to be with my family.” Nathan says and I roll my eyes**

**“Alright, Miss Harper, please sign here to confirm what you've told us. I'll continue this investigation from there.” Wells says and slid the document over to me, there is no way I’m rewinding that, so I just sign the document “Well, I think we know less now than when we started. We'll be assisting the police with further inquiries. I know this has been a stressful day... I wish I had the power to change it all for the better... So, thank you for coming in.” Wells says and I sigh**

***MAIN CAMPUS***

**“I just...can't believe it. It's like it wasn't even real...watching her drop like a weight... I really thought I could save her...like a superhero...” I told Warren as we sit together watching the sunset**

**“Come on, Esme. Do not for a second blame yourself. Kate was on that roof for her reasons, not yours.” Warren told me and I shook my head**

**“My hand just reached out...” I say**

**“Stop it. You were the only one with balls enough to run to the roof. You were the only one who cared.” Warren told me and I scoffed**

**“Yeah, I sure made a big fucking difference. Maybe if more people cared...better people than me...” I say**

**“You're the best person around...” He says and I sigh**

**“Warren, I screwed up today.” I say to him**

**“That makes no logical sense.” He told me**

**“Warren, I don't mean to sound weird, but there's something ominous going on at Blackwell...” I tell him**

**“Today proves that.” He says to me**

**“And I'm working on proof that Kate Marsh is connected to Rachel Amber...somehow. Along with Nathan and Mr. Madsen.” I say**

**“I'm not a big conspiracy guy, but I wouldn't doubt it. Nathan did scare me yesterday and Madsen is a straight-up dickhead. So...what do you think is really happening?” He asked me and I sighed and I then see the sun suddenly eclipsed**

**“What the hell is this...?” I ask “The weather confirms this weird day... Feel that chill...” I say to myself**

**“Esme, there was no eclipse scheduled today... I would know. I would.” He says to me and I rub my arms from the cold and Warren wraps his arms around me trying to warm me up**

**“I believe you, Warren... I'll believe anything this week...” I say and I then hear my phone ding and I saw it was Minho texting me and I sigh**

**‘Minho: Sorry about Kate. I hope you're ok.’**

**‘Minho: This eclipse freaks me out...’**

**‘Esme: Let's find out what's going on!’**

**‘Esme: Together!’**

**A/N**

**I’m so sorry Kate!!!**

**Here’s chapter 6!!!!!!**

**4 more chapters babies!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	7. 7: This is crazy!

****

**7: This is crazy!**

**Esme’s P.O.V**

***GIRLS DORMITORIES***

***ESME’S ROOM***

**I was in my room, at my desk sleeping, until I hear my phone ding from my phone scaring me awake**

**“Kate!” I yell out and I sigh and I look over to see texts from Minho**

**‘Minho: I have something to show you’**

**‘Minho: meet me in front of campus’**

**‘Minho: get dat ass in gear NOW’**

**“I knew Minho would be all over this... So I better get moving.” I say and I stood up and I saw Kate’s bunny, and I sigh and I fed it some food, and I walk out of my room**

***HALLWAY***

**‘Okay, this is scary dark. Let there be...’ I thought as every light in the hallway was off, and I turned the flashlight on from my phone, so I could see. I need to wash my face from everything that’s happened, so I walked to where the showers are.**

***SHOWERS***

**I turn my flashlight off my phone, and I saw Taylor and I walked up to her and she turned around to face me “Hey, Esme...” She greets dully “I--I saw you go up on the roof to try to help Kate... I can't believe she jumped...” She says and I sigh, I’m not gonna be a bitch to her today, it’s been a rough couple of days**

**“I can. I just wish I could have stopped her... Are you okay?” I ask her and she sighed**

**“I'm just, like, numb. I... I've never seen anybody actually die...” She says and I nodded**

**“Me neither. I didn't think you'd be so upset considering how much shit you and Victoria gave Kate...” I say to her**

**“I'm my own person, not Victoria's bitch. Hello, like, she's freaking too. She already broke curfew tonight. Shit, I'm not supposed to tell anybody...” She says and I sigh and I walk out of the bathroom ‘Victoria isn't here... Maybe I'll just wait and bide my time...going through her shit.’ I thought and I walked over to Victoria’s room**

***VICTORIA’S ROOM***

**‘Since I've crossed the line from snoop to detective, I might as well search for clues about what really happened to Kate at the Vortex Club party.’ I thought and I started to look for stuff... only to find nothing in this god forsaken room and I sigh “Dammit.” I mutter and I walk out ‘Nothing to see here... I guess I shouldn't be so bummed. Not that Victoria couldn't hide her shit... Man, I'm getting paranoid.’ I thought and I saw that Dana has her lights on, might as well go talk to her and see how she’s doing**

***DANA’S ROOM***

**“Hey, Dana... How are you doing?” I asked with sympathy in my voice and she sighed**

**“I just can't stop thinking about Kate...and if this is my fault too...” Dana says and I shook my head**

**“Come on, don't blame yourself. There are other people involved. Like Victoria Chase.” I say and that made her angry... well not at me, at Victoria**

**“She definitely deserves a face-punch for pimping that video.” She says pissed off and then she went back to being somber “I didn't do enough to step up!” She says somberly and I sigh**

**“Now it's time for serious payback. In other words, revenge.” I tell her**

**“So what exactly are you saying, Esme?” She asked me “You think this has something to do with Nathan being expelled?” She continued and I sighed and shrugged**

**“I'm not sure yet, but I'm on it. Weird shit is going down at Blackwell, and I'm going to find out why.” I tell her**

**“I'm getting scared now... But people here are still sneaking out tonight...” She says and I was shocked**

**“What? Like who?” I ask her**

**“Victoria bounced out of here earlier and now you, Sherlock?” She asked and I shook my head**

**“Not me. I need a break from today... Get some sleep too, Dana. I'll see you later.” I tell her and I walked out of her room and out of the dorm**

***DORMITORIES***

**‘So Minho is waiting for me in front of the main hall.’ I thought and I started to walk to the main hall but I see Principal Wells... crap! ‘Principal Wells... Are you serious? I'm toast if he sees me...’ I thought, and I tried to sneak by him... but he caught me, shit!**

**“Miss Harper, you have to be stealthier than that. You are not supposed to be outside your dormitory at this hour. You know that.” He told me and I sighed**

**“I'm sorry, Principal Wells... I'm still upset about Kate...” I say to him**

**“I'm sorry you had to go through that today. You tried to help, but goddammit... Blackwell is my responsibility and I... I let her and Kate down... Go on back inside, get some rest. It's been a shitty day. Good night, Esme.” He says and I sighed ‘Great. So how do I get past him to meet Minho?’ I thought, and I then just rewind and snuck past him before he turned around Esme the Ninja strikes again!’ I thought**

***MAIN CAMPUS***

**I was walking along the path of the main campus, trying to look for Minho, then something jumped out at me “BOO-YAH!” Someone yelled and I was clutching my chest, trying not to have a heart attack and I realized it was just Minho, and he was laughing “Get it? BOO-yah? Like I'm a scary punk ghost...” He says and I scoff**

**“More like a scary insensitive asshole. Minho, I watched my friend jump off a roof today. I don't think you need to prank me tonight. You always trip out on me for not being there for YOU, but is this how you're there for me?” I snapped and he then looked guilty and he looked down at the ground**

**“I'm...I'm sorry, Esme. I--I wasn't even thinking. I suck.” He says sadly and I sigh softly... he always hated it when I yelled at him... for some reason**

**“I'm not trying to be a bitch, but...I'll NEVER get the image out of my head of Kate jumping off that roof... All because my power didn't work...It didn't mean shit.” I say to him**

**“I know seeing Kate fall was horrible. I don't even know how to deal with that, so I just...act like an idiot. But it's YOUR badass power that's gonna bring all this to a close. We just need to connect the players.” He told me and I nodded**

**“And find out who really killed Kate.” I say “We have to stop this from happening to anybody else.” I continue**

**“Oh, yeah, and somehow stop that tornado from wiping out Arcadia Bay...right?” He asked**

**“I hope so, Minho...but how? Snow and eclipse are bad omens.” I say to him**

**“This whole town is a bad omen. And notice that Blackwell seems to be ground zero?” He asked and I sighed**

**“Minho, I just feel weird about some of my decisions...” I say to him “Especially after I just got Nathan expelled...” I continue but Minho shook his head**

**“Dude, do not even torture yourself like that. Let's focus on looking for clues, okay?” He asked**

**“Right. For one thing, there's too much coincidence between the people around Kate and Rachel.” I say to him**

**“Like step-prick and Nathan Prescott?” Minho asked and I shook my head**

**“Not just them.” I say to him and he nods**

**“Yep... I just wanna beat the shit outta those particular bros...” He says and I sigh**

**“And even though I don't know her, it feels like Rachel is guiding us to the truth...” I say**

**“Fuck the truth, I just wanna find my friend right now... It scares me to think where she could be... Do you think she's...?” He asked trailing off a little**

**“Dead? I'm sorry. I hate even saying that, Minho.” I say**

**“Not as much as I hate thinking it.” He told me and sighed “Esme, we have to find Rachel soon. We have to...” He continued**

**“I promise you we will. Like you said, it's time to start the search for clues. Now tell me, what's your secret?” I ask**

**“Drum roll please...” He says and then held up keys “I present the spare keys to Blackwell. Thank you, step-prick.” He says**

**“You are such a boss, Minho!” I exclaim but then I realized we could get in trouble “I just...don't want you to get into any more trouble...” I say to him and he sighed**

**“Look at all the trouble dropping in Arcadia Bay. At this point, who gives a fuck anymore? We're in it to win it, Esme. Lead the way...” He told me and then we started walking towards the main building**

**“I'm so glad you're my partner in crime...” I say**

**“As long as you’re my partner in time...” He says and I laugh**

**“Insert groan here...” I say and I then hear Victoria and Jefferson, so me and Minho hid behind one of the photos displaying Jefferson’s work**

**“I imagine...you're pretty upset over Kate as well...” Jefferson told Victoria**

**“I'm, like, still in shock. I've never seen anybody die. I really cared about Katie.” Victoria says and I roll my eyes... lying bitch**

**“"Katie"? I...had no idea you two were that close. Did she...?” Jefferson asked but Victoria cut him off**

**“Well...how does this affect the Everyday Heroes contest?” Victoria asked and I roll my eyes again, that’s all she cares about**

**“It doesn't. The contest is still a-go and I still have to pick the winner to best represent Blackwell. I've got all the photos except one from...Esme.” Jefferson says, you’re not getting one**

**“I'll give you a one-word sneak preview of Esme's photo: selfie. Listen...you've seen my entry, you know it's better than that. Wouldn't that be SO cool to hang out together in San Francisco, Mark?” She asked and I scoffed softly**

**“Stick to Mr. Jefferson, Victoria, please? And, uh...I haven't picked a winner yet.” Jefferson says and was about to leave until Victoria stopped him**

**“You already love my work, so it's not like you're playing favorites. Just imagine if you picked my photo, though...we would have to spend a LOT of time together... That could be...fun, don't you think?” Victoria asked and I roll my eyes**

**“I'm going to think that you didn't say any of that.” Jefferson told her**

**“You might as well choose me...otherwise I might have to tell people you offered to choose my photo for favors or something...” Victoria says trying to blackmail him and I don’t act surprised**

**“As a favor to your future, I'll also ignore that undisguised threat. This conversation is officially over, Miss Chase. I suggest you go back to your dorm now.” Jefferson says and begins walking off**

**“Wait!” She called out but he still kept walking “I only...” She trailed off knowing that he’s not gonna answer her “Are you fucking kidding me?” She asked herself and she walked past us, without noticing us while muttering... so stupid to herself and me and Minho move away from the pictures**

**“Just when I think Victoria can't get ANY more evil...” I say to Minho**

**“Shits about to get real at Blackwell...” Minho says**

**“Let’s go find out.” I say and I grab his hand and we went inside the building**

***HALLWAY***

**Since the lights were out, I had to use my phone flashlight, and let me tell you I got a bad feeling about this! “Minho the Keymaster.” I say as we walk inside**

**“You know it.” Minho says and I sigh**

**“Dude, I don't know about this...we're both already in SO much trouble...” I say to Minho and he looked at me**

**“Not to mention the weed you brought into my room. Joking.” He says and I sigh**

**“Minho, I’m serious. We’re not kids anymore. We’re breaking and entering...” I tell him with seriousness in my voice and he scoffed**

**“If I have a key, how can it be breaking? They can't charge us for just entering!” He says and I roll my eyes**

**“I’m serious. We could go to jail...” I say and he snorts**

**“Not if I'm related to the head of Blackwell security. Step-shit will not want me in the hands of the local police...” Minho says “So we better find out what's in the principal's office first. You can rewind if we get caught, right? You have mad powers, Esme.” Minho says and he unlocked the door**

**“Tell that to Kate...” I mutter and we walked inside the room you enter before the principal’s office**

**“Come on. One more door and our work here is done.” Minho says and he tried to unlock the second door “That’s it.” Minho says and he looks down at the keys “What the fuck? The security officer should have the key to the principal's office!” Minho exclaimed**

**“He's hiding shit. Like EVERYBODY here.” I say**

**“Well, now we definitely have to get this door open. Believe it or not, I know a little about lock-picking...thanks to Frank. I might as well test out my thief skill...” Minho says and crouched down near the door, began attempting to lock pick it**

**“Go for it. We're already in this deep...” I say to him and he looks over at me**

**“Well, you could look for the key...just in case.” Minho told me**

**“Why, yes, I could...” I say to him and began to search for the key, but couldn’t find it... not even on the key rack I could find it, dammit “No key for thee... We have to find another way in.” I say to him**

**“Guess I didn't spend enough time with Frank... But I'll use my DIY lock-pick tools while you come up with a better plan.” Minho told me**

**“My plan has a name...” I say and I began to call Warren for help “Hey, Warren, you busy? Just bubble-hearth, you'll be okay. Listen, I need your physics expertise, stat. Without naming names, if somebody had access to the art and science labs and wanted to construct a device that would, say, open a locked door, would you maybe kinda know how? Huh? No...I'm just asking for fun. Thanks, Science Guy. Uh, n-no, no, no, stay. We need you as backup. Just send the text instructions NOW.” I say to him “Yes, I'm still ALL-IN to "Go Ape" with you at the drive-in... Thanks for the help.” I say and I hang up**

**“This sucks ass! Goddamn door!” Minho exclaimed and punched the door**

**“Try not to wake up everybody at Blackwell!” I warn, and I then get a text from Warren for the instructions**

**“Sorry, Esme, I got nothin'. What about your plan?” Minho asked me and I sigh**

**“I'm gonna go put it together. Can you stay here and not get caught?” I ask him and he snorts**

**“I might get on the other side of that door before you, Lupin.” He says and I laugh**

**“The race is ON. See you soon.” I say and I walk out of the room and I look down at the text and I need four objects: sugar, a soda can, duct tape, and sodium chlorate. ‘Warren is such a classic nerd. Let's see if I can find those items...’ I thought, well since I need a soda can, might as well buy one from the vending machine. I walk over to the vending machine, put a coin inside, press the button ‘Release the kra-can!’ I thought, and the soda falls to the bottom and I grabbed it from the slot ‘It's all mine anyway...’ I thought and I sigh, only three more items to go.**

***SCIENCE LAB***

**I figured that it would be so much easier to find stuff in the science lab, since most of it is... science! ‘Gross, I HATE that formalin smell...’ I thought and I looked at Warren’s exam and I saw he got an ‘A-’ hmmm he deserves more than that ‘You deserve WAY more than this for taking on Nathan, but...every little grade counts...’ I thought and I grabbed the sugar off of the end of the desk ‘Ooh, sugar.’ I thought ‘You're halfway home, Esme!’ I thought and I went over to look for sodium chlorate and I saw it was in one of the books, and it was... weed killer, are you serious? ‘So sodium chlorate is...a weedkiller. You'd think Warren would've told me that factoid.’ I thought and I look up at a shelf and I saw it and I went to go reach for it, but stopped ‘You know you're clumsy, Esme. Don't waste your rewind power. Use the damn chair!’ I thought and I grabbed a chair and I climbed it, got the sodium chlorate and stepped down from the chair ‘Only one more ingredient left...’ I thought, I figured duck tape would be in the photography lab... for some reason**

***PHOTOGRAPHY LAB***

**‘This is like a scene in a horror film...’ I thought as I walked inside the room and I went and decided to look at the entries for the contest, the first one I saw was Kate’s ‘Oh, Kate...even when you were sad you tried to see the good in the world... Shit.’ I thought sadly, and I move the picture to see Victoria’s entry ‘Victoria...that is pretty fucking sweet. How can I hate somebody that shoots like that?’ I thought, impressed I would say, then I moved it to see Daniel’s entry ‘Daniel's a better illustrator than photographer... Said Esme the art critic.’ I thought and I then moved to the last one which was Nathan ‘I feel gross even LOOKING at Nathan's work... But he does have some style...’ I thought and I walked away from the entries and I walked over to the printer and I grabbed the tape ‘The tape is mine!’ I thought and I sigh in victory as I realized I got all the items ‘Now it's time to show Minho that Esme is da bomb!’ I thought and I walked out of the photography lab and back over to Minho and I sigh and placed my hand on his shoulder “Take it easy on the door, Minho. Let's try this instead. Boom! Literally.” I say as I show him the bomb and that gets him excited**

**“Yes! Time to blow shit up!” He exclaimed and I attached the bomb to the door**

**“If you'll light the candle...” I say and he smiled**

**“This is so cool!” He exclaimed and he lit the bomb with his lighter and we backed up from the door**

**“Get ready to haul ass.” I say and went to a desk and crouched down behind it as the bomb explodes**

**“That...was so fucking cool!” Minho exclaims and I walk inside the principal’s office but the alarm goes off ‘Shit.’ I thought**

**“Oh, we are toast! Here comes the whole Arcadia Bay Fire and Police Department!” I say to Minho who was on the other side of the door**

**“Uh, so what should we do?” He asked and I then sighed trying to look for a way, and I just rewind back like 2 minutes ago and I hear Minho complaining on the other side of the door “If I can get this bastard open she can't cheat with her rewind... This is bullshit! Fuck you, door!” Minho exclaimed and I laugh and I open the door**

***PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE***

**“Welcome to my domain.” I say and Minho looked at me strangely and surprised and he laughed**

**“You are magic! I have no clue how the hell you got in there, but you did it, sista!” He says and wraps his arms around me as he walked in the room**

**“The company I keep... Now, let's find what we want and beat it. My powers only go so far.” I say to him and he nods**

**“Man, I can see why the principal locks this room up. Fancy faux art crap. He must want everybody to know he has money...but no taste.” Minho says and he walked over to his desk and turned on the lamp “How can you trust somebody who has a fucking bronze bird in his office? I'm glad I was expelled...” Minho says and I scoff**

**“Yes, if only the principal had a Monet or Picasso you'd still be at Blackwell...” I say**

**“Eat me.” He says and starts rummaging through the papers “I'm gonna pilfer the papers on this ugly-ass desk.” He says and then after he stops going through the papers, he sits down in the chair “Okay, sure, it's ugly, but damn, is it a cozy chair!” He says and puts his feet on the desk and swivels from side to side “This is your chance to truly get all deductive 'n' shit, Sherlock! Find us some clues about Rachel...or Kate...or Nathan...anybody!” He tells me and I nodded**

**“I’m on the case.” I say and I start looking through files, but nothing at most, the situation about Kate, Rachel’s disappearance is apparently closed, Nathan, Victoria, and Warren’s clean record... of course mine and how much of a ‘nosey person’ I am... bastards, and of course... Minho’s how he was rude to everyone, vandalized, and many police report records. ‘I think we found everything in here... I should go join Minho now.’ I thought**

**“Esme, you better come check out these files...” Minho says and I walked over to him and I read them and I was really shocked about what I saw “Nathan accused Rachel of bringing drugs on campus? And my step-troll went along because he thinks Rachel was a bad influence on me.” Minho says and I sighed “Assholes.” Minho cursed**

**“If David is teaming up with Nathan Prescott... That's a bad sign.” I say**

**“"Nathan Prescott the Third." Oooh, he's so money. And you know the Prescotts dropped major bank to bury Nathan's real file... Look, it reads like a rap sheet---bad grades, teacher complains, secret probation... But I was expelled?” He asked and I smile**

**“At least Nathan was finally suspended. Check out that note... Open it.” I say and Minho was confused**

**“That's just some crazy drawing...” Minho told me**

**“It's not a drawing... Minho, look, "Rachel in the dark room... Rachel in the dark room..." Over and over. That's it.” I say and Minho widened his eyes**

**“That's... fucked up. What does this even mean? Nathan is truly psychotic. I know he has something to do with Rachel missing...” He says and I widened my eyes**

**“Whoa, listen to this, "David M. always asks what's going on in my head... David M. always helps me follow those he follows..." Pretty cryptic.” I say to him**

**“No, it sounds like they've formed some sort of weird team---"The Super He-Bros."” Minho told me and I sighed**

**“Jesus, David was stalking Kate, hassling me, and now we know he was all over Rachel too...” I say**

**“Oh, we are so going into his garage files... Plus I'm getting a little paranoid in here. We got our info, let's bail. But maybe we shouldn't leave without a gift...” Minho says and I shook my head**

**“No, you are not taking the cozy chair.” I say to him and he sighed**

**“Esme, do your powers include mind-reading?” He asked and then raised his eyebrows “Or did you just rewind because I tried to steal the chair? Shit, I'm confused.” He says and I laugh**

**“It's the powers of best friendship. I know how you roll... We should definitely get out here. We pressed our luck enough.” I say to him and he then opens a drawer and pulls an envelope out**

**“Hullo, what have we here? Holy shit, jackpot! Cha-ching!” He says and I realize that’s the handicapped fund**

**“Wowser, that's a lot for the "handicapped fund."” I say and he gasped**

**“Dude, there's five thousand dollars here. I could pay Frank back tonight!” He exclaimed, “This will chill him out after you almost, you know, shot him.” He continued, “Are you going to make a big issue out of this? Or just rewind and take the greenbacks for yourself? I hope you do that instead of lecturing me.” He tells me... he is right, even though this seems fucked up, Frank knows stuff about Rachel, and Minho needs this money**

**“Frank knows things about Rachel and he might talk if he's been paid... Right?” I ask and Minho smiled**

**“You are SuperEsme.” Minho says and gets out of the chair and hugs me super tight... oh god what did I do? “And with the leftover dough, I'll take you on a road trip to Portland for the day. We'll stock up on tats, beer, weed, and donuts.” Minho says**

**“And books from Powell’s.” I say**

**“And strip clubs... Kidding! But you never know...” Minho says and walks out of the room and I sigh ‘I feel like shit for taking that money...’ I thought, but it had to be done, and I walked out of the room and I see Minho staring at me with this look... oh god**

**“That impish look scares me.” I say and he held up keys**

**“Care for a midnight swim? The Blackwell pool is ours.” He says and I sigh**

**“Swimming? You want to take that risk now?” I ask him and he sighed**

**“It's been a cray week, we deserve a little mindless fun in the water... We're done for the night anyway, we're rich, and nobody busted us. So, splish splash?” He asked and I sigh and then nod**

**“You're right. We hella deserve it. Splish splash!” I say to him and he furrowed his eyebrows**

**“Did you actually just say "hella"? I think I'm a good bad influence on you.” He says and I scoff and he wrapped his arm around me and we started to leave the building**

***SWIMMING POOL***

**We walk inside the building for the swimming pool and to be honest, I’m excited for this “We're in the Otters' lair!” I exclaim**

**“Big fucking deal. I want that heated water!” Minho complains and I sigh**

**“We still have to play it cool, okay? I still go to school here.” I tell him**

**“You can own this hellhole once you figure out your rewind power...” He says as he walks further in the corridor ‘Minho is so psyched for "Price-Harper night out" so, I better follow his evil plan.’ I thought and I walked over to him “Boys or Girls?” He asked talking about the locker rooms... I’m not going for girls that’s for sure**

**“Boys, of course!” I say and he smirked**

**“Figures. Perv.” He says and I laugh “Let me check to see if the pool's heated...” He says and walks over to the pool and I follow him over to the pool and I saw he has his hand in the water “Esme, try to find the light for the pool. I want to see the sharks!” He says and I laugh**

**“Otters don't like sharks. They bite.” I say to him**

**“So do I... Hit that light!” He says and I nodded and I went over to the lifeguard room and I turned the switch on for the light, and I saw Minho take everything off, except for his underwear and he jumped in the pool, and I walked over to the edge of the pool “Oh yeah, baby! Feels like a hot tub! And with my cash stash I'm king of the world! Bow!” Minho says and he then stares at me and sighed “Tell me you're not going to stand there watching me like a zombie.” He says and I smiled and tried to splash water on me and I backed up**

**“Don't you dare...” I warn and he laughed**

**“Come stop me, hippie!” He yelled and I laugh**

**“Okay, you asked for it!” I say and I take off my shirt and pants and I jump in the pool as well, making sure to splash him in the process**

**“Why look, an otter in my water! Duuuun dun, duuuuun dun, dun dun dun dun dun dun...” He says doing the music from Jaws and I laugh at him**

**“You're so obvious. And I still get freaked out by that movie, so stop. I can't even watch any of those shark shows.” I say to him and he splashed me and I splashed him back “I'll just rewind and harpoon you. Otter's revenge!” I exclaim**

**“Cheater!” He yells and I laugh**

**“Yeah, you would know about that!” I exclaim and he then lies on his back so he’s floating, and I do the same thing**

**“I wish Rachel was here. She would totally love being in here at night. Wish you guys had met each other...” Minho told me and I sighed**

**“We will. With all this stuff going on, I'm starting to think everything is related...” I say and I sigh softly “And I want to find out why for Kate's sake. She didn't deserve to die...” I continued**

**“Your power is changing everything, Esme. Especially you. I can already tell. You're not so chickenshit anymore.” Minho says and I scoff, and we swam over to the border of the pool**

**“Thanks, asshole.” I say**

**“You know what I mean. You're becoming like this force of nature.” He says as he rests his arms against the border and he puts his chin on his arms so he can look at me**

**“More like luck of nature. Come on, my power failed trying to rescue Kate... Maybe I'm just stumbling back and forth in time... for what reason?” I ask**

**“You didn't stumble when you saved me, Esme.” He told me and I sighed and looked down at the water**

**“Thank God. But... what if I had? What if? You and Kate would both be dead...” I say and he grabbed my chin to make me look at him and he smiled**

**“So it's time to start moving forward in time. And we're obviously connected since without me you would have never discovered your power, right?” He asked and I sigh and nodded**

**“Absolutely. You make me feel like I know what I'm doing...” I say and he smiled**

**“And you make me feel like I have a reason for still being in Arcadia Bay.” He says softly and I smiled**

**“I hope so...” I tell him**

**“Stop being so goddamn humble. You're like the smartest, most talented person I've ever known.” He told me**

**“More than Rachel Amber?” I ask**

**“Dude, I'm not her groupie, okay? And I'm sure you have Blackwell bros all over you—like Warren...” He says and I sigh**

**“Warren is nice...” I say and he chuckled**

**“Nice? Ouch. That means "Friendzone."” He says and I roll my eyes**

**“No, he's really cool. It was so sweet when he stood up to Nathan... But I haven't told him about my rewind power...” I tell him**

**“No worries. Once you get over yourself, you're going to make the world bow.” He told me**

**“As long as you’re there with me...” I say and he smiled**

**“Don't look so sad. I'm never leaving you...” He told me and we swam away from the border**

**“Now I'm getting cold in here.” I say**

**“Because we're yapping instead of attacking each other, otter-versus-shark style... I think I've had my pool experience for the year, let's jet.” Minho says and I laugh**

**“Let's call it a draw. I'm gonna freeze my ass off when I get out...” I say and he snorts**

**“That’s why you do it quickly.” He says and he got out as quickly as possible and put his clothes on and I do the same thing and I feel gross**

**“Gross, I feel like we just went swimming in Chlorine Bay.” I say**

**“You look cute with your hair soaked in chemicals.” He says and I laugh**

**“Thanks, you would know...” I say and then we hear a door opening... oh shit, me and Minho both looked at each other with wide eyes**

**“Hide!” We both say and he runs through the girls locker room, while run through the boys, and we try to leave the swimming pool but I hear David**

**“Make sure you cover the whole perimeter!” David yells and I groan**

**“Are you shitting me?” I ask myself and Minho pulls my arm and we ran into are hiding spots, while I hide in a shower stall, and Minho hides between the lockers, I hear footsteps walk up, and I knew it was David**

**“Hello? Anybody there?” I hear David ask as he shines his flashlight to where I was, but not finding me, and then his footsteps recide then, I sneak back inside the pool area, and I look around for Minho until I feel two arms wrap around me, and I knew it was Minho, cause of the chlorine smell**

**“We are so invisible! Let's bail!” Minho whispers in my ear, that sent shivers down my spine and I nodded, and we ran out of the door and onto the main campus, so we could go back to the dorm, but I see a guard coming towards us**

**“Wait, turn around, they're coming! We have to find another way out!” I say to him and we then jump the wall into the parking lot**

**“This is bullshit. You can't go back to your dorm now, you're a Blackwell fugitive! Crash at my place tonight.” Minho told me and as we started running back to his car and I look at him**

**“You want me to crash where the Blackwell security officer lives so I'll be safe? Okay!” I say sarcastically**

**“Into the car!” Minho says and he entered the car “Get in!” Minho exclaimed in a panic and I get in, and he started the car and started to drive off “Hahaha! Later, fuckers! Esme, you rock! We are so fucking awesome!” Minho exclaimed and I laugh**

**“Yes, we so are...” I say to him**

 

**A/N**

**Sorry for the wait, I’ve just been really bored and didn’t get motivation!!**

**But I’ll try to finish this book either today or tomorrow!!**

**But 3 more chapters!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**

 


	8. 8: Oh my god

**8: Oh my god**

**Esme’s P.O.V**

***PRICE HOUSEHOLD***

***MINHO’S ROOM***

**I wake up and I look over at Minho, as we slept in the same bed together, and I smile and trail my finger down his cheek softly, and I sigh ‘Always remember this moment.’ I thought and I grab my camera from the floor to take a selfie, and Minho had woken up as well “Photobomb!” Minho exclaimed and I laugh**

**“Photo-hog!” I say and take the photo “It feels like a different world from yesterday...” I say**

**“We left a skid mark on Blackwell last night.” Minho says with a chuckle**

**“Like it needs another one. I'd like to do something good for my school and Arcadia Bay. I can't even submit my photo to represent... I just don't want to be rejected.” I say to him and he sighed and sat up and got in front of me and our legs were touching**

**“Every great artist gets rejected before they get accepted. So you have to enter a photo.” He tells me and I sigh**

**“Even though I'm pimping the school and town you want to torch?” I ask and he shook his head and sighed**

**“Come on, I don't want to see Arcadia Bay burned to the shore, I just say shit like that because I've been trying to get out of here since—since you left, basically. If I could find Rachel, then pay Frank off, I'm still leaving to start a whole new life...” He says to me and he grabbed the remote control for his hi-fi and he turned his music on, and I turn my body over and I hang my legs down on the floor**

**“Wish we could just hang out all morning like we used to... Maybe we should get up, I have to get back to Blackwell soon.” I say to him**

**“Oh, does the schoolgirl have a test today?” He asked me and I chuckle**

**“I'm starting to feel like going to Blackwell every day is a test. I just need to get on my regular school schedule again.” I say, and Minho gets in the same position that I’m in right now**

**“I am so wiped out from last night. But it was awesome.” Minho says and I smile**

**“I have to ponder what kind of criminal I've become.” I say jokingly and he laughs**

**“Last night was only the tip of the iceberg.” He says and I place my head on his shoulder**

**“I have to admit, it was pretty cool to take over the Blackwell gym.” I say, and he placed his head on mine**

**“Today the gym, tomorrow the world. We need to step it up.” He says**

**“We still have to be careful how I use my power... I don't want to get stuck in time.” I say and I then stand up and I sigh ‘Okay, I need to get dressed now.’ I thought and I sighed and looked over at Minho “I love this morning light, it's so peaceful...” I say**

**“Wouldn't it be wicked if we could just hang out here forever like when we were kids?” He asked and I nodded**

**“Yes, but... sadly we're not kids anymore.” I say to him and he laughs**

**“At least you can date now, right? My dad was terrified of the day I would discover girls.” Minho says and I laugh and then I thought about it**

**“So... you never really told me if you had a serious girlfriend while I was away...” I say and he scoffed**

**“Not serious. Hella stupid, usually. I went through a "I’m boy toy asshole" phase. Among other things...” Minho says**

**“I can't see you with any of the girls around here...” I say to him and he smiled**

**“Because you have a good eye. That's why I was so glad Rachel came along to rescue me.” Minho told me and then it came out and in the open**

**“Sounds like you totally crushed on Rachel.” I tell him**

**“You would have too. Smart, sexy and sassy... Like me, right?” He asked and I blush a little**

**“Well, duh! Maybe me and Rachel would have fought over you.” I say to him**

**“You wish!” He exclaimed and I laugh and I went over to my clothes that looked disgusting and smelled disgusting**

**“Ew. Still reeks like a chlorine factory.” I say**

**“See if you can find a suitable outfit in my fashion hole.” Minho says and I went over to his closet and opened it ‘Okay, time for some Minho cosplay...’ I thought “Hey, there you go! Rachel left a bunch of her clothes with me... She's your size.” Minho told me and I smile**

**“But not quite my style.” I say and Minho stood up from his bed**

**“Esme, you don't have a style yet. At least give it a try. You can always rewind back to your chlorine brand T-shirt and generic jeans.” He told me and I scoff**

**“You suck. I like my shirt and jeans... but it would be cool to try on Rachel's clothes, just to see if they fit.” I say and Minho groaned**

**“Stop second-guessing yourself, Esme! Put this on and let your inner punk-rock girl come out! You can afford to take chances! Whenever and whatever you want to try...” He says and he then thought about something “For example, I dare you to kiss me!” He says and I widen my eyes**

**“What?” I ask and he laughs**

**“I double dare you. Kiss me now.” He told me and I sigh... fuck it! I leaned forward and kissed him, which made him back up in surprise “Damn, you're hardcore, Esme! Now I can text Warren and tell him he doesn't stand a chance...” Minho told me and I laugh**

**“You are such a dork.” I say and I sigh “And, to be honest, he didn’t really have a chance either way.” I say to him and Minho looked at me**

**“Wait, are you telling me, that you, Renesme Harper, is lowkey crushing on me, Minho Price?” He asked and I laugh**

**“Pretty highkey if you ask me.” I say to him and he laughs**

**“Holy shit, you wanted me!” He exclaimed and I laugh**

**“Shut up.” I say to him**

**“Well offer is in store, because I’m highkey crushing on you too.” He told me and I widen my eyes... holy shit! I then get dressed so I won’t make a total fool out of myself “Lookin' sick, Esme. A couple tats, some piercings and we'll make a thrasher out of you yet.” He says... might as well have some fun**

**“Ready for the mosh pit, shaka brah.” I say as a joke**

**“Yeah, maybe not.” He says and I laugh “Go on down and say hi to Joyce. Free breakfast! I have to, er, wake 'n' bake first.” He says and I was about to leave until Minho stopped me “Wait, aren’t you forgetting something?” He asked me and I scoff**

**“Want me to kiss you again?” I ask and he chuckled**

**“As a matter of fact, yes.” He says and I smile softly**

**“Just do your wake ‘n’ bake.” I say and he snorts**

**“Have it your way, but I’ll steal a kiss from you sooner or later.” He says and I laugh and walk out of the room and downstairs**

***KITCHEN***

**“Good morning, Joyce...” I greet and she looked over**

**“Rachel! Uh... I—I mean, Esme... Whew, you startled me. You fit those clothes well. Thank God you're not a hellraiser like her or Minho. Now tell me exactly what you want to chow on.” She says and I sigh**

**“Eggs and bacon all the way.” I say to her and she smiled**

**“Remember when you guys would sleep in until I yelled out, "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!"” She says and I laugh**

**“Totally. We'd wake up so fast.” I say**

**“So this time you can help me with the ingredients. I need you to grab me the actual eggs and the bacon.” She told me and I nodded ‘I can handle eggs and bacon.’ I thought, and I could've sworn I saw grocery bag near the door so I went over there and I grabbed the eggs from the bag ‘"The eggs always come first," as Joyce used to say...’ I thought and I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the bacon ‘I should evolve and become a vegan but... Huh, bacon.’ I thought and I went and gave the ingredients to Joyce “Thanks... After all these years and everything that's happened, it's great to see you and Minho together again. He hasn't had a good friend since you or Rachel... Those clothes remind me so much of her. Such a sweet girl. I'm just hoping she's living large in L.A.” She says and I sigh**

**“I'd love to think that too, Joyce. But...” I say and trailed off from my words**

**“We're on the same page, Esme. I keep hoping that Rachel will show up or even send a message to Minho from Hollywood... or wherever she is...” She told me and I look down**

**“I hate to even think this, much less say it out loud... but I think Rachel is in serious trouble.” I say**

**“I know. I watch those awful true crime shows and it makes me ill if I think about Rachel ending up on one... So I don't think too much.” She told me and I nod**

**“I see why Minho is so obsessed with finding her...” I say**

**“Esme Harper, are you actually jealous of Rachel?” She asked me and I laugh**

**“Maybe. Rachel was so much cooler than me...” I say**

**“You think? Then why has Minho been telling me he wishes she could be more like you over the past five years?” She asked me and I scoff**

**“Doubt it. Uh... did he really? Five years ago feels like a thousand now...” I say**

**“And that makes me, what, a century old? You're only 18, Esme. Ah, youth... if only I could go back...” She told me and I sigh**

**“It’s not all that, Joyce...” I say but she cuts me off**

**“Voila, a breakfast fit for us queens... and a king. Go sit at the table.” She told me and I walked over to the table and sat down, as she brought me the plate of food**

**“Thank you so much, Joyce. I'm never leaving this table.” I say**

**“Good. You can clean.” She told me and I laugh and I began eating, and then I see Joyce come in with the family photo book “Seeing you again... ahh, made me remember so much...” She says and opened up the book “I know these photos don't measure up to your work, Esme...” She told me and I smile**

**“My favorite photographers probably take pictures similar to yours. You make David happy, Joyce.” I say**

**“He wants us all to be happy, Esme. He's just not great at showing it.” She says and I flip to another page to see Rachel wearing the same outfit I am right now**

**“Uhh, I don't think I can rock this outfit like Rachel...” I say and she laughs**

**“You have your own cool style.” She told me and I flip to another page and it was the last picture me and Minho took together when we were kids**

**“Wowser, I totally remember that day...” I say**

**“I'm glad... William took this picture with his instant camera. It was the last picture he ever took... He had his car out right after this and—and...” She says but I cut her off because it was still hard for her to talk about**

**“I know, Joyce. I'm sorry...” I say**

**“I didn't show you this to be morbid. In fact, I want you to have this... This was when my baby was so full of life and light. He was hopeful, positive... everything he's not today. And this was the last time I ever saw Minho truly happy.” She told me and then gave me the photo and I smile, and I see Minho walk downstairs**

**“Did you guys have a bonding session about how fucked up I am?” He asked and I sigh**

**“It’s not always about you...” I say to him and he just laughed and placed a kiss on my temple... oh my god, can he not?**

**“Minho, please. It's too early to start picking a fight. Eat instead.” Joyce told him and Minho then leaned down in my ear, so he could whisper**

**“I'll keep the warden busy while you go peek in the garage.” He told me and I nod**

**“Now stop whispering or I'll know you're talking about me.” Joyce says**

**“Stop being so nosey, mother. Jeez, I can't do anything around here without everybody getting up in my shit...” Minho argued**

**“No one can even joke with you, Minho, you fly off the handle like that..” Joyce says**

**“Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom.” I say and I stood up**

**“Sure, run off and pee when you should back me up.” Minho says “mad”, when this was all part of the plan**

**“Now who's being paranoid? Just listen to yourself...” Joyce says and I saw that she was stood up so I make a beeline for the garage ‘I do need to get into David's computer. He's gotta be hiding shit.’ I thought and I went over to his computer and I turn it on ‘No shit it needs a password... How about "stepdouche"... Try again! I need more clues...’ I thought and I went and started to look for clues, I found a, two whales recite, and I flipped it over and it said the date ‘11-27-08’ and I went back over to the computer and I put in the potential password, and it unlocked ‘Score! Esme the Hacker strikes again!’ I thought and I saw there was files on Rachel, Kate, and me on his computer ‘I better tell Minho about this now... Just one more thing to make him sad. And mad.’ I thought and I walked out of the garage and I walked over to Minho and put my arm around and I went to whisper something to him and around the same time David came back**

**“Nice breakfast.” David says**

**“David, you're back already?” Joyce asked and I look at Minho and he looks at me**

**“I have to take a nap after writing up vandalism reports last night.” David says and Joyce looked at Minho and then back David**

**“What happened?” She asked**

**“Some little shitass punks broke in to the swimming pool. This is what happens at these P.C. bullshit colleges. Entitled students taking over the campus!” David exclaimed and I roll my eyes**

**“Do you know for sure it was Blackwell students?” Joyce asked**

**“Who else would do it? And I'm going to bust them.” David says and he looks over at me “Figures you'd be here. Is that your Rachel Amber Halloween costume?” He asked me and I roll my eyes**

**“You know more about her than me!” I say to him**

**“No, you and Minho think you know more than anybody. Like all teenagers.” David says and I scoff and Minho stood up**

**“Leave Esme alone, David. Stop threatening students.” Joyce says**

**“He threatens them with surveillance cameras. So he can spy on everybody... like he spies on all of us here.” Minho says**

**“Don’t start, Minho. Not now.” David warns**

**“Yeah, I'm just always starting shit, right? You're a total paranoid, David.” Minho told him**

**“Not now, Minho.” David warned again**

**“You used to call me a loser for getting kicked out of Blackwell... So who's the loser now, David? Who haven't you accused or harassed? Between your investigations into Rachel and Kate, what have you done besides get in trouble?” Minho snaps and I sigh, there is no way I’m not going to side with Minho, because I saw the shit with my own eyes**

**“You're a bully, David. I saw you harass Kate Marsh when she was going through hell. You could have totally helped her. Everybody at Blackwell is a suspect to you, except for Nathan Prescott... That's why the students and faculty don't like you. You even threatened me. I do respect your service, but you don't respect anybody.” I snap and Minho was totally shocked**

**“Uh... you were smoking pot in Minho's room. That's illegal.” He says and I scoff**

**“So is spying on people in your family and at your work. Why do you have photos of Kate Marsh and Rachel Amber in your files anyway?” I ask him while crossing my arms**

**“What? Is this true, Esme? Yes, David, why do you have these files at all? I find this very disturbing.” Joyce says**

**“I do not have to take this kind of interrogation. Not from you punks!” David exclaimed**

**“Maybe you should calm down...” Joyce says and Minho widened his eyes**

**“Oh, you're turning on me now? Of course, you three always stick together. Well, screw you!” David yells**

**“David... you better go to a hotel until we figure this out...” Joyce says and I look over at Minho and he was beyond shocked**

**“You can't kick me out of my own home!” David exclaimed**

**“It's my home, David. Paid for and in my name. You know the law, right?” She asked**

**“I thought I knew a lot of things... like when I'm outflanked.” He says and walked over to the back door**

**“Have a nice day.” Minho says sarcastically as he went over to the front door**

**“Minho, for once... just please shut up.” Joyce says and I sigh walk over to Minho and we left the house and went over to the two whales diner**

***TWO WHALES DINER***

**“Listen, when I went through David's laptop, I found pictures of Rachel and Frank... being more than friends.” I say and Minho scoffed**

**“Right. No way, Esme. She was just posing to tease Frank.” Minho told me and I sigh**

**“If you're not gonna believe me, why don't we check out what Frank has in his RV?” I ask and Minho looked at me**

**“What’s that gonna prove?” He asked me and I sigh**

**“Frank has Rachel's bracelet. What else does he have in there?” I ask and Minho sighed**

**“Motherfucker better not have anything. For his sake.” He told me and he parked the car in the parking lot of the diner, and we get out walk over to the RV “Let's check the door. Frank gets so wasted he sometimes forgets to lock it.” He says**

**“I can’t believe you hung out with him.” I say**

**“Not anymore.” Minho says and went to open the door but it was locked and I heard the dog start to bark “Shitballs. Okay, here's the plan. I'll go to the diner and distract Frank by telling him I have his money, but he needs to come with me. Then you come in and rewind so Frank doesn't see me, then you can tell Frank he needs to check out his RV and then you rewind after you get the key, and... uh... and...” He stammers and I laugh**

**“Minho, I got this. Be right back.” I say and I started to walk away**

**“Don't let my epic plan get in the way of yours. I'll try to scrounge up a Scooby snack to distract his mangy mutt...” Minho says and I laugh and I decided before I went in the diner, I wanted to talk to the homeless lady to see if she’s here... thank god she was**

**“Hi, how are you?” I asked**

**“I remember you...” She says**

**“Esme.” I say to her and she nods**

**“I heard about that girl killing herself at Blackwell...mm, awful thing.” She says and I sigh**

**“Kate Marsh. I was with her... when she jumped... I tried to save her. I swear I did.” I tell her**

**“Oh honey, that was her choice, not yours. Don't you carry that weight.” She told me and I sigh again**

**“Too late...and had the power to change things.” I say to her**

**“The more power you think you have, the less you do.” She said “Kate Marsh probably felt like she had nothing no more... I know the feeling.” She continued**

**“But I need to find out who else is involved in this.” I say to her**

**“I'm probably a bigger snoop than you. People pretend to not see me, so I see everybody. And everything.” She says**

**“Including Nathan Prescott?” I ask**

**“That spoiled shit finally got kicked out of his daddy's school...” She tells me and I laugh**

**“He also drugged the girl who jumped.” I tell her**

**“Sounds like you know a lot more than me, child.” She told me and I sigh**

**“I just think Arcadia Bay is in trouble...” I tell her**

**“Maybe you'd like to tell me what you're hidin'?” She asked and I nodded... I trust her enough**

**“I feel like I can trust you as much as Minho...and you wouldn't think I'm crazy.” I say**

**“Too late for me to judge anybody. Plus, you're not crazy.” She told me and I nodded**

**“I'm just gonna say this...I had a vision of Arcadia Bay being destroyed by a tornado...for real.” I tell her and she nodded**

**“Could be. Bad mojo is in the air this week. Thanks for the warning, Esme.” She told me and I nodded and I went inside the diner ‘Good Lord, bacon...I'm ready to nosh again. But I need to get those keys from Frank.’ I thought and I went over Frank**

**“You show up after almost shooting me? You have serious balls, little girl. But hanging out with Minho, playing with guns and dressing like Rachel doesn't make you cool or tough. The fuck do you want?” He asked and I scoff**

**“How do you know these are Rachel’s clothes?” I ask**

**“Because she looks beautiful in them and you look like ass. Aiming a gun doesn't make you any sexier.” He told me and I sigh**

**“Grab your keys and let's check out your RV...” I say**

**“Let's not. You fucking creep me out.” He told me and I groan ‘In other words, Esme, no keys. Maybe I could chat up that officer, or even Nathan, and then go all "Groundhog Day" on them until I get the info I need...’ I thought and I went over to talk Officer Berry**

**“How are you doing, Renesme? I'm so sorry you had to be up there with Kate when she... you know. Just know that we're proud of you for going up there.” He told me and I sigh**

**“Thanks, Officer Berry. I know you guys deal with this stuff way more than me, but it is hard to deal with.” I say**

**“I'm glad you're representing Blackwell Academy.” He told me**

**“I guess Kate Marsh will be the face of Blackwell for a while...” I say**

**“Such a waste... awful...” He told me and I sigh, and I saw Nathan sitting in a booth... of course. I walked over to him and he looked at me**

**“Rachel? Whatevathefuck?” He asked**

**“Uh...” I stammer**

**“Oh look, "Esme Amber."” He says and I roll my eyes “Nice outfit. By the way, thanks for getting me fucking expelled, you twee bitch. You're lucky this is a public place...” He says and I scoff, empty threats as usual**

**“Considering we're in a public diner with a police officer right over there, you shouldn't advertise your rage... Prescott.” I say to him**

**“Oh yeah? You shouldn't have bitch-snitched on me to that fucked up principal.” He says to me and I scoff**

**“I bet you hoped Kate Marsh would stay quiet.” I say to him**

**“Idiot says what?” He asked**

**“Did you drug her?” I ask him**

**“You're so stupid, Esme. You think you're so goddamn smart too! Don't push me, girl. You don't want me for an enemy, understand? Do you?” He asked getting all butthurt**

**“Calm down, dude. We’re in a diner.” I say**

**“Right...Plus, you're an adult now. I can sue for dumb ass for libel. Thanks. Now fuck off, bitch!” He exclaimed and I raised my middle finger in his face and I think I need more information from him “Holy shit, what do you want now?” He asked me**

**“I bet Frank hooked you and Rachel up with party supplies...” I say**

**“Nice try. Rachel partied like a fiend on her own. More than me.” He told me and I scoff**

**“I doubt that.” I say**

**“Like you would know, virgin. Even that pig over there knows Rachel hung out more with Frank. I mean, don't talk to the cop about that, dumbass.” He told me and I went back over to the cop**

**“What can I do for you, Esme?” Officer Berry asked me and I sigh**

**“I thought Nathan Prescott represented Blackwell.” I say**

**“Don't make me backwash this bacon. You know what the Prescotts represent...” He tells me**

**“Taking over Arcadia Bay?” I ask**

**“You're not far wrong, Esme. I heard the Prescotts are working on some new big land deals...Mr. Prescott helped out my family once, a while ago. So I made a deal with him...That I can't seem to get out of. Man, if I could get one instant replay in life...I better finish my breakfast first.” He tells me and I went back over to Nathan**

**“I heard your dad hired a local cop to keep an eye out on you and Frank Bowers...like a babysitter.” I say to him**

**“Bullshit. My dad doesn't hire, he owns. And these pigs know better than to narc on me.” He tells me**

**“Do they? I hope that means Frank won't get busted...” I say**

**“Eventually he will. Guy is into some freaky shit. He told me once he took a weird blood oath for Rachel...Uh, forget I told you that. Seriously. Now get off my crack, whore. Keep your piehole shut.” He says and I then rewind to where he didn’t tell me any of that information “Holy shit, what do you want now?” Nathan asked me and I smirk**

**“Weren't you supposed to keep your mouth shut about the blood oath Frank took for Rachel?” I ask him and he widened his eyes**

**“Blood oath? Who-? What the fuck? I never told anybody about that freaky shit...Besides everybody knows Frank is a liar and a loser. Even Rachel did...” He says**

**“Yet Rachel Amber hung out with him more than you.” I tell him**

**“So? Rachel wanted Frank's stash. She let him take pictures...Then he carries around her photo like she posed for love. Dumbass.” He told me and I walked back over to Frank**

**“What the fuck now?” He asked me**

**“You know, I saw that photo Rachel gave you.” I say**

**“Uh... How d'you know about that, huh? Minho, right?” He asked**

**“He just told me that one of Rachel's favorite pictures was the one she did for you.” I say**

**“Really? Yeah, I mean that's what I thought. She was just a natural beauty, y'know. Wait—wait let me... lemme find it... here, judge for yourself.” He says and I see him pull out the keys and the photo and the photo did look good, but I needed the keys**

**“I'm afraid I'll have to take your keys now, asshole.” I say as I picked up his keys**

**“You did not just do that...! Give me back my keys, bitch! Give me my keys now!” He yells and I rewind to the point where I didn’t talk to him and I sigh ‘Key brought, now back to Minho.’ I thought and I walked outside of the diner and I see a car drive past Alyssa getting her pants wet, and I rewind before the car comes by and I went over to her**

**“Alyssa, watch out!” I warn and she took a step back while car came by and ran through the puddle drenching the sidewalk**

**“Quick thinking, Esme.” She says and I sigh and I walk back over to Minho, waved the keys in front of him, and he smiled**

**“I should have known. The Amazing SpiderEsme.” He says and I gave him the keys**

**“I couldn't have done it without Frank. Now let's get in and out.” I say**

**“You'll need this Esme!” Minho says and gave me the bone and when he opened the door the dog came at me but I threw the treat near the other side of the parking lot**

**“Get the treat treat, boy!” I yell and the dog followed the bone**

**“I think we just made that dog our bitch... get it?” Minho asked and I look over at him**

**“Now I can snoop in peace. But let's not waste time.” I say and we walk inside the RV**

***FRANK’S RV***

**“Damn, and I thought my room was a shithole.” Minho says as we look at the dirty RV**

**“You’re not a creepy drug dealer.” I say to him and Minho sighed**

**“Frank has issues, but he's not creepy... At least I didn't think so until I saw him with Rachel's bracelet.” He says and he sat in the driver’s seat “Oh, we could cruise everywhere in this bad boy. Can you see us heading down the coast to Big Sur and beyond?” He asked**

**“Yes, we'd be tearing up the highway.” I say to him and I chuckle “And you'd probably want me to kiss you again...” I tell him and he laughed and then I sighed “Minho, we're on a schedule. We need clues about Rachel.” I say as I saw him spaced out**

**“I know. Just daydreaming.” He told me “You scope the area while I hack his computer for info.” He told me and I nodded and I went over to Frank’s room and I saw there was a vent that looked loose ‘Okay, this vent is loose. I need something to pry it open...’ I thought and I went over and grabbed the knife from the counter ‘This is almost as good as a set of keys.’ I thought and I went back over to the vent and pried the vent off ‘My blade will open any portal!’ I thought and I took Frank’s account book and opened it and I saw the first picture, which was Rachel and Frank’s dog ‘Oh man, Rachel and Frank's dog...’ I thought and I then moved to see a letter from Rachel to Frank ‘I don't know if I should be touched or disturbed...’ I thought and I saw the second picture which is Rachel driving the RV ‘I'm glad Rachel got to drive this beast. She looks genuinely happy.’ I thought and I saw the next picture which is just Frank and Rachel ‘Rachel really did hang out with Frank.’ I thought, then the picture which is Rachel in just a bra and underwear ‘I'm learning more about Rachel than I want to know...’ I thought and I saw the last thing which was a letter that seemed really bad ‘Hmm, trouble in paradise.’ I thought and I get and I show Minho the book**

**“Here.” I say with a quiet voice and he looked at it and got irritated**

**“It makes me ill that Rachel posed like this for Frank... or wrote him love letters... I can't believe she was banging Frank! Rachel straight up lied to my face! Why didn't she say anything?” He asked all pissed off**

**“Because she knew how you would react.” I say to him**

**“Then she wasn't much of a friend, huh? Just another person who shits all over me. Why does everybody in my life let me down? My dad gets killed, you bail on me for years, my mother gloms onto step-fucker... now Rachel betrays me...” He says and I sigh, goddammit Minho**

**“Minho, Rachel is missing. Nobody betrayed you.” I say to him and he stood up**

**“Bullshit, who hasn't?! Fuck everybody!” He yelled and walked out of the RV**

**“Minho!” I yelled as I walked out as well, as I see him throw the keys somewhere, and we both got in the truck and Minho drove away all pissed off**

***MINHO’S TRUCK***

**“Minho, you can't keep blaming me and everybody for everything wrong in your life. It's so not fair.” I say to him**

**“I gotta blame somebody. Otherwise it's all my fault. Fuck that.” He snaps and I sigh**

**“It's just life, shit happens, it's nobody's fault, "blah, blah, blah", as Mr. Jefferson would say.” I say and I then sighed “And Kate Marsh...” I start until Minho cut me off**

**“Yes, Kate Marsh killed herself. She's dead. Such sad. Okay? That doesn't make me feel any better about my fucked-up life, get it?” He snaps as I saw his eyes start to water up from anger and I sigh**

**“So who do you most want to blame?” I ask him**

**“My fucking dad of course... hello!?” He yells and I widened my eyes**

**“You blame William? Really?” I ask him**

**“Yes, I do. Damn right. He CHOSE to go out that door and leave me forever.” He told me and I sighed**

**“Minho, your dad didn't "choose" to...leave you.” I say to him and he sighed**

**“I know that, Esme! My mom actually blames herself...just because she wanted a ride home from work. Sometimes...even I blame her.” He says and I looked at him**

**“No, you don’t.” I say**

**“Yes, Esme, I do. Do you know what it's like to wait for your father to come home when you're a kid...and he never does?” He asked his voice getting a little softer each syllable**

**“No, of course not. But I was with you that day, it was just a terrible accident!” I yell**

**“I wish that made me feel better. But ever since he died, my life has been dipped in shit.” He says**

**“I can tell... But look at everything that's happened the past week. Your life has changed mine and that's not shit.” I tell him and I saw a tear run down his face**

**“I'd really love to believe that... I'd like to believe in something after what's happened...” He says to me with so much sadness**

**“Minho, I can't do this out on my own. I NEED you with me. And Rachel needs you...“ I say but he drove up to the entrance of Blackwell, and I looked at him and stayed silent and I sigh, and I get out of the car, and he drove off the second I closed the door “Goddammit, Minho.” I whisper**

***ESME’S ROOM***

**I was in my room just looking at the photo sadly and I then begin to hear faint voices coming from the photo, and the picture starts to shift and change** **_“Get a close-up of Esme!”_ ** **I hear young Minho say**

 **_“Knock it off, Minho!”_ ** **I hear my younger self reply and that made me throw the photo on the ground ‘Oh, my god. What is happening now?’ I thought and I picked it up again and I did the same thing I was doing before, and I felt myself go back**

***MINHO’S HOUSE - FOCUS***

**There is a flash as William takes a picture with his polaroid camera, that is the same camera Minho gave me. “Someday Dad'll get one of them newfangled computers.” Minho says**

**“I hope the flash didn't scare you, Esme. This is a keeper.” William says to me**

**“Not until I see it first! You know the rules, Dad!” Minho says and walks over to him and smiled “Tell him, Esme!” He says and looks over my way and he looked shocked “Whoa, hey, you look totally pale. Are you okay?” He asked me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, I just... Uh...yeah, I'm fine...” I tell him, and Minho and William began to talk and he went to help William make breakfast but I was still pretty freaked out over here ‘Now, what is this? William is here! And Minho is just a kid... Am I that far back in time? I'm 18 years old inside my 13-year-old self... How?’ I thought and I started to look around the house, and it looks like how I just remembered it, I then hear the phone ring, and I went to go answer it but William beat me too it ‘Shit.’ I thought**

**“Hello? Hey, honey! Just making a fabulous breakfast with Minho and Esme. We're all going to work at the Two Whales... What? Oh, I didn't know you had to get groceries. Of course I'll come pick you up. Now I'll have an excuse to get a mocha. Be there shortly. Love you...” William says and I sigh ‘I have to stop William from taking his car today.’ I thought “Excuse me, guys, I have to go rescue yonder queen at the Sav-Mart. She doth have many bags of delicious grub for us to feast upon.” William says and Minho laughs**

**“You are ridiculous.” Minho says to him**

**“You'll be grateful for that someday. Shit, where are my keys?” He says**

**“That's a dollar for the swear jar!” Minho yelled**

**“You mean your college fund!” William yelled back and he picked up his hat and his keys were there “Aha! You can't hide from me forever! Now lock up after I leave, play nice, try not to destroy too much of the house.” William says and he went and stopped at the kitchen door “And no Minho and Esme wine-tasting session...” William warned**

**“Daaad!” Minho whined**

**“Don't blow it, because tonight your mother promised to make us her world-famous salmon surprise with chocolate cake for dessert. Esme, you'll be here too, right?” William says**

**“She’s never leaving me!” Minho exclaimed**

**“That makes all of us.” William says and I rewind right when he was on the call, and I grabbed his keys and I open the backdoor and I throw them out there “Shit, where are those keys?” He asked himself as he was looking for them**

**“Another dollar for the swear jar!” Minho yells**

**“You're bankrupting me!” William yelled, he pulled out the locator beeper and he tried to find it that way, but couldn’t “I know I had those keys right here... I know it... Forgot all about you, little buddy... Release the keys! Of course. Last time I order from SpyGuy Electronics...” William says and I smile**

**“You can take the bus, right? The stop is right down the street!” I say**

**“This I can do. Good call, Esme.” He told me and I smile**

**“Oh, yeah, the bus is great! It comes every 15 minutes and there'll be plenty of room for you and Joyce and groceries and it'll save the environment...” I tell him and Minho walked out of the kitchen**

**“You sold me already. I'm off to yonder bus stop. Joyce will love this.” William says and he left the house and Minho walked in front of me**

**“Esme, you are being so fucking strange. You feel okay?” He asked me and I grabbed ahold of his hands and I started to jump up and down**

**“Minho, I am...awesome! We are awesome!” I yell I then feel everything start to change as the times went on**

***MAIN CAMPUS***

**When I had “woke up” I see myself sitting on the campus of Blackwell during sunset with Hayden, Courtney, Logan, Nathan, Zachary, Taylor, and Victoria. ‘What the hell!’ I thought**

**“Helloooo? Are you even listening, Renesme?” Victoria asked me and I was pretty confused**

**“Esme. Never Renesme.” I say**

**“I know, sorry, Mad Esme. You're not pissed at me, right? Right? Do you wanna go hit the girls' potty and smoke 'em peace pipe?” She asked, what the fuck did I do?**

**“I think Esme is high...” Courtney says**

**“She's acting, like, so weird... You cool, Esme?” Taylor asked me**

**“Nobody listened when I said we shouldn't let her in the Vortex...” Courtney says, uh say what now?**

**“Courtney, you don't want anybody in the club.” Taylor told her**

**“Like, whatever, bitch.” Courtney says and I stood up and I look over to see Warren holding hands with Stella ‘Warren... He hooked up with Stella?’ I thought and I started to run across campus ‘Oh, no...this is totally fucked up! What else have I changed? Minho!’ I thought and I see the bus pull up and it opened and I see David is the bus driver... eh not so bad. I walk in the bus and I take my seat, and the bus drives off. After driving for a while, the bus suddenly stops and everyone goes to look out the windows. Several whales are lying on the beach. Oh god. When the bus makes it to the stop I wanted, I get off and I ran all the way to Minho’s house, knock on the door, and William had answered it**

**“Esme Harper! Taking a break after taking Seattle by storm, huh? Hm... We thought we'd never see you after you left for the big city.” William says and I shook my head**

**“No... I'd never do that to Minho.” I say**

**“Speaking of...I know he's been dying to see you. Hold on.” He says and William turns around and steps back into the house “Minho! You have a visitor!” He yelled and William stepped to the side and I see Minho and I covered my mouth in shock, and I feel the tears roll down my face. Minho, is in a wheelchair with a tube attached to his neck. He smiles at me the moment he saw me, but I just can’t believe this happened. I have fucked up big time.**

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long wait, I will definitely finish this tomorrow!!**

**Here’s chapter 8!!!!!!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	9. 9: I can't believe she's dead!

**9: I can’t believe she’s dead**

**Esme’s P.O.V**

***ALTERNATIVE BEACH***

**I was walking next to Minho as we were strolling down the beach together, I’ve definitely screwed up! “It's weird hanging out with you again.” Minho says to me and I sighed**

**“I know... I'm glad we are, though.” I say**

**“It was nice that you sent me actual letters. That's more than any of my other friends have done... And you even wrote on that cool parchment paper. That's so Esme.” He told me... wait I did that? Wow I was more like a best friend in this world, then my own world**

**“So pretentious. But I love writing on it, like an English poet. You deserve the best stationery.” I say**

**“Probably easier to write than to visit me. I don't mean that in a bitchy way. Not totally. You probably wanted to avoid awkward conversations like this.” Minho says and I chuckle and nod**

**“Uh...pretty much, yeah.” I say**

**“Look, the worst thing you can do is treat me like a baby. I still want to laugh and talk shit with my best friend.” He told me and then he stopped his wheelchair “Can we stop? This is seriously the best view of the sunset. What do photographers call that?” He asked**

**“"The golden hour."” I say**

**“See? Without you here, I'd have no clue. Bet you could take some amazing shots... Those beached whales are so sad. I kind of know how they feel... At least I'm alive here with you.” Minho tells me and I sigh**

**“You're a real survivor, Minho. I know you have to deal with so much.” I say and Minho sighed**

**“I don't want anybody else feeling sorry for me. I can do that...along with my parents. My dad still feels guilty about buying me that car.” He says and I wondered what happened**

**“Are you okay to talk about the accident?” I ask and he looks at me**

**“We never actually have, huh? There's not much to say. Some prick in an SUV cut me off and I flew into a ditch.” He told me and I sighed... shit!**

**“Do you...remember everything?” I ask**

**“I saw everything in bullet time. I felt my back snap and... And that was the last thing I ever felt in my body. When I woke up in the hospital, I literally couldn't move a muscle.” He says and I felt my heart just drop... I need to go back and fix this**

**“Jesus! I...I don't know what to say.” I say and Minho sighed**

**“Don't say anything. I'm just happy I did get to see you again. I could have ended up vanishing out of the blue like that girl from Blackwell.” He says... Rachel is still missing?**

**“You mean Rachel Amber? When was the last time you talked to her?” I ask and he looked confused**

**“Uh, never. I just read about her in the news. I didn't even know her name. You did?” He asked and I sigh, shit this is so bad**

**“This is such a different world than when we were kids, isn't it...” I say with a sigh**

**“After that snow and eclipse, it's more like the end of the world.” Minho told me, dammit!**

**“It might be, but...I'd like to think we can still change things for the better.” I say**

**“I'd like to think that too...but I don't have much hope these days.” He says**

**“I know things seem out of control, but...as long as we're together, I don't feel afraid.” I say**

**“Hanging out with you makes me feel like a total kid again. You don't even know...” Minho says with a smile**

**“Listen, Minho...I'm sorry I haven't been out to see you more. That was wrong. You're my best friend.” I say**

**“Esme, thanks for coming out to see me. You're...you're doing awesome.” He told me and I shook my head**

**“I don’t think so.” I say**

**“Um. My...my nose is getting cold. Maybe we should get back to my place.” Minho says**

**“It is hella cold out here.” I say and Minho scrunched up his face**

**“"Hella"? I hate that word, no offense.” He says, welp**

**“None taken.” I say with a small laugh**

***ALTERNATIVE MINHO’S HOUSE***

***ALTERNATIVE MINHO’S ROOM***

**“This is a pretty high-tech lair.” I say as I look at what used to be the garage that is now a place where Minho sleeps**

**“Feels like a high-tech cell. But I am lucky my parents bust their ass to take care of me. I know it's hard for them...” Minho says**

**“They’re grateful you are here with them.” I say and he nods**

**“Right. Especially when they can't even take a walk alone. Sometimes I act like a total teenage brat just to give them an excuse to yell at me. Pathetic, I know.” Minho says and I sighed**

**“Minho, you’re a great son. You're kind and sensitive, when you don't even have to be.” I say and he scoffed**

**“Trust me, I still get my rage on. Especially when a nurse has to watch while I take a dump, so she can wipe my bum. Or when doctors flip me around like I was a science doll...” He says and I sigh**

**“I can't even imagine... But you're still amazing. You always have been since we were kids.” I say**

**“Thanks again for coming, Esme. I, uh...need to get my drink on. Can you bring me some water?” He asked and I get up from the chair and I grab the water from the nightstand and I give it to Minho**

**“Drink up, buttercup.” I mumble**

**“Oh man, no wonder my throat is dry. I don't think I've talked this much the whole year.” He says and I laugh**

**“Have you ever thought about doing a podcast or something?” I ask and Minho looked at me like he was offended or something**

**“I wish I could punch your face right now. A podcast? Dude, I am a pod in a cast. Boring.” He says and I laugh**

**“Ouch. It was just a thought...” I say**

**“I know you’re just trying to help.” He says**

**“Yeah, that's become a bad habit of mine...” I say as I look down**

**“You sound like an adult now. It seems like we were kids in another life.” He says**

**“You're right... I wish I could take us all the way back there again.” I say**

**“Wish I could build us a...DeLorean.” Minho told me, I’m your own personal DeLorean**

**“Well, um, with your scientific mind, you might do that. But time travel can screw things up, too...” I say and I sigh, because I’m in a fucked up time right now**

**“Plus, you'd have to be my live-in assistant to help me build a machine.” He says “As you can see, I can't keep all my other friends away.” He continued**

**“Which friends did you hang out with the most?” I ask**

**“Megan Weaver, but you don't know her. She was cool. But after my accident she was too cool for school.” He says and I sigh**

**“I know I wasn't around much. No excuses, I'm a loser. But, I am trying to make things right.” I say**

**“How? Dude, you're not Super Esme. And I'm not trying to guilt-trip you. That's what my parents are for...” He says**

**“They love you so much.” I say**

**“I know. My mom and dad are so cute. They always pop in here and make sure everything's okay with me.” He says with a smile**

**“I think Joyce and William are incredible.” I say**

**“Esme, the accident has been so hard on them. Our insurance sucks and the medical bills are fucking insane.” He says and I sigh sadly, I did this!**

**“I bet. This tech must be crazy expensive.” I say**

**“Along with the drugs, the nurses, the supplies... Mom and Dad are always broke and they get so frustrated... Is it worth it?” He asked**

**“Minho, you're priceless. Uh, no pun intended.” I say and Minho snorted**

**“You are such a geek. That's why I love you. Of course, I know a geek when I be one. See, I'm practically a human entertainment system. It would be sweet to chill out together and watch a movie, like when you'd spend the night at my house...” He says**

**“What do you want to watch?” I ask**

**“Uh, I think I'm in, like, a mellow "Blade Runner" mood. I always cry at the end. Plus you know I always wanted to have cool colored bangs like Pris.” He says**

**“I know. You would look incredible with blue hair. Now let's get this show on the road. And you better not fall asleep on me, like you always do when we watch movies.” I say**

**“I remember, Esme. Swear I won't fall asleep. Not when you're here. Not yet.” He told me and I stood up and went to the drawer underneath the TV and I found the DVD ‘Aha, here's the DVD.’ I thought and I put the DVD in the DVD player and I went back over to Minho and sat next to him**

***NEXT MORNING***

**I wake up in the most uncomfortable position but I see that Minho was awake**

**“I cannot believe you fell asleep so fast. How dare you.” I say to him and he laughed**

**“I know you were beat down after the day with me. And Blade Runner is a pretty dreamy movie to watch at night. Uh, do you think Deckard is a replicant? Sorry, I can see you're not wide awake like me.” He says**

**“No, I'm sorry I crashed so hard. Were you...okay?” I ask**

**“I do have a mother and father when you're not falling asleep on me.” He says and I laugh**

**“You are a bitch in the morning.” I say**

**“It's the company I keep... Yesterday was such a blast.” He says**

**“It was great, seeing you.” I say**

**“I know things were different when we were just dorky kids, but being with you made me feel like we were little pirates, jumping and running through the forests again. It meant a lot to me just to chill out with you and bullshit. Ahh... Fuck. Um, I'm getting my regular head pains... Uh, can you pretty please go upstairs and get my--my morphine injector in the bathroom?” He asked and I was confused**

**“Morphine injector?” I ask**

**“It's--ahh. It's total Star Trek shit. You can't even see the needle. Seriously, I need it. Um, my parents keep the swag upstairs because they think I can't get to it...but you can, Esme. Like a pirate, right?” He asked**

**“I’m on it, Minho.” I say and I walked out of the room and upstairs to the bathroom, and I open the cabinet and I saw it ‘Here it is. Never thought I'd be delivering morphine to my best friend.’ I thought and I went back downstairs**

***DOWNSTAIRS***

**I walk inside Minho’s room and I show him that I have the morphine**

**“Finally. Give me the blue pill...” He says**

**“I'm sorry. I'm nosy, but not precise.” I say**

**“Go ahead and plug it right in. It's so easy. And painless.” He says and I sigh**

**“Um, okay, but get ready to yell for your folks if I screw up.” I say and I inject the morphine into the IV**

**“Oh, trust me, I will. Of course, my pain just keeps getting worse...but you caught me on a good day. Esme, I'm so grateful that I'm even able to hang out with you. See, I'm getting mushy. I'm already high.” He says**

**“You are so adorable. Do you want anything else?” I ask and I see Minho’s cheeks get red a little**

**“Um, stop me if I'm being too emo, but can you grab one of the photo albums over there? I'd like to check out some old pictures of us when we were kids.” He says and I nodded**

**“Please. My diary is like emo ground zero. Plus Esme Harper does not pass up a photo op with Minho Price. Ever.” I say and I walk over to the book and I brought it over to him and I put it on his lap “Is that okay?” I ask**

**“Perfect. Oh my god, look how little we are there! We look like toys!” He says**

**“I remember that day by the lighthouse.” I say**

**“My dad was pissed at us. He actually tried to give us a time-out!” He says with a laugh**

**“And you laughed at him. My dad would have banished me.” I say and I turn the page**

**“Whoa, awesome picture. We look so badass in our pirate gear.” Minho says**

**“We should have taken over Arcadia Bay when we had the chance.” I say**

**“There’s still time for you...” He told me and I turned the page “Oh man, there we are making pancakes. I love that shot of us. It's hard to believe my dad took that picture only five years ago.” He says**

**“Literally seems like yesterday...” I say**

**“I wish it was.” Minho says**

**“Me too...” I say and I stared at the photo ‘This photo... Maybe I could...’ I thought, but Minho had interrupted my thoughts**

**“Listen, Esme, my respiratory system is failing and...and it's only getting worse. I've heard the doctors talking about it when they thought I was zonked out. So I know I'm just putting off the inevitable, while my parents suffer along...and I will, too. This isn't how I want things to end.” He told me... what?**

**“What? What are you saying?” I ask**

**“I'm saying that being with you again has been so special. I just wanted to feel like when we were kids running around Arcadia Bay...and everything was possible. And you made me feel that way today. I want this time with you to be my last memory... Do you understand?” He asked, is he asking me to kill him?**

**“Yes, I do.” I say**

**“All you have to do is crank up the IV to eleven...” He says and I sigh, this is not a good thing to do, but I don’t want him to be in any more pain... I love him so much, I can’t let him go through this**

**“Minho...” I say sadly**

**“I'll just drift asleep...dreaming of us here together...forever.” He says and I stood up, turn up the IV and I sit down again “Thank you so much. I'm so proud of you for following your dreams. Don't forget about me.” He told me as he started to get weaker**

**“Never.” I say with tears running down my face**

**“I love you, Esme. See you around.” He says**

**“Sooner than you think.” I say and he then closed his eyes and his muscles relax “I’m coming, Minho.” I whisper and I then picked up the photo and looked at it “I’m sorry, William.” I say and I focus on the photo again and I felt myself go back into my 13-year old body**

***YOUNG MINHO’S HOUSE***

**“Someday Dad will get one of them newfangled computers.” Minho says, and I sigh**

**“I hope the flash didn't scare you, Esme. This is a keeper.” William says and I hear the phone ring and he picks it up “Hello? Hey, honey... What? Oh, I didn't know you had to get groceries. Of course I'll come pick you up.” William says and I was standing near the fireplace looking at the photo William took and I then put it in the fireplace and watched it burn “Don't blow it because tonight your mother promised to make her world-famous salmon surprise with chocolate cake for dessert. Esme, you'll be here too, right?” William asked**

**“She’s never leaving me!” Minho exclaimed**

**“That makes all of us.” William says and he walked out the door and I stand near the wall and I put my head in my hands**

**“Esme, you are being so fucking strange, like you're never going to see us again.” He says**

**“Minho, I'm so sorry... I tried to make things different for you... I...I did try...I'm sorry.” I say with tears rolling down my face**

**“I don't know exactly what you're talking about, but come on. You have made things different, like my whole life. You're my best friend. I've got you and a great family. What's to be sorry for? We'll be best friends forever. And when we grow up we're taking over the world.” He told me as he was holding both of my hands**

**“Listen, whatever happens, I want you to be strong. Even if you feel like I wasn't there for you...because I will never abandon you, Minho. I'll always have your back. Always.” I say and I felt everything change and go back to normal**

***MINHO’S HOUSE***

***MINHO’S ROOM***

**I was in Minho’s room, and I look around to see a board that had the mural me and Minho drawn, and I look over to see Minho sitting at his desk... thank god! “Minho...you're alive. Yes!” I say and I ran over and hugged him from behind**

**“Whoa! Esme, I thought you didn’t want another kiss from me.” He says and I laugh**

**“Shut up, I’ll take a million kisses from you, if I had the chance.” I say and he chuckled, “I'm just...I'm just--I'm so glad you're here!” I say as I press a million kisses on his cheek and Minho looks over at me and smiled and I let him go**

**“You sound high, but thanks for the morning grope and the million kisses. Since we were up all night playing "CSI: Arcadia Bay," I was still spaced out here, trying to put all this info together.” He says and I sigh and I sit down on the edge of his bed “Esme, did you forget we've gone over this? I hope you weren't messing around with time while I was sleeping...” He says and I sigh**

**“Not anymore. I'm just spaced out, too.” I say ‘Welcome back to the real world, Esme... I don't think I can ever tell Chloe about what happened.’ I thought and I stood up “Let's look at the big board and see all our pieces in the puzzle so far.” I say and I went over to the board and examined it “So close, yet so far away... We have to do three main things.” I say**

**“Right...uh, what things?” Minho asked and I roll my eyes**

**“One, decipher Frank's logbook. Two, get Nathan's phone to find out where he's been during the Vortex Club parties with Kate and Rachel. And see whatever hidden shit he's got in his messages.” I say**

**“Three, beat step-douche down until he tells us about Frank, Nathan, and the "Dark Room."” He says “And I do have a gun now...” Minho continued**

**“Keep it in your pants.” I say “We'll have to do this on our own.” I continued**

**“Dude, at least let me kick his ass, then rewind--Fine, whatevs, it's your power.” He told me**

**“Which I can't waste on shit like that. Or Blackwell would be in big trouble.” I say**

**“At least you let me take that money to pay Frank off.” Minho told me and I sigh**

**“Don't remind me. I just want him off your back. Our back...” I tell him**

**“I know. You should get busy in the garage to see what dirt you can dig up. I'm going to cyberstalk some names and see where that leads...or to who.” He says “And be careful of step-crack. He's not going to be a happy camper after you reamed him yesterday, and Mom is giving him the boot...” He continued**

**“I’m on it, partner.” I say ‘I can't abuse this level of my rewind power... It's way too dangerous, and I need to navigate the present without messing up the past...’ I thought and I walked downstairs and I see David**

**“You won this battle, Esme. You broke up my family. I salute you.” He told me and I sigh**

**“David, I didn't try to hurt you. Ever. But I won't let anybody hurt Minho.” I say**

**“Too late, isn't it? You just better be damn careful with him. Don't you wander off into the dark...” He told me and left and I walked inside the garage ‘I better go scope out those lockers.’ I thought and I went over to the lockers and one had a passcode ‘Whoa, that is a serious padlock on that locker. Hey, David, whatcha hidin'?’ I thought, and I then remember when I was looking for the password yesterday there was a 4 number code ‘7171’ I put in the passcode and the lock came off ‘Alright! Open sesame!’ I thought and I look inside the lockers ‘Whoa... Maps, notes, coordinates, photos of Kate, Nathan... Oh, yes!’ I thought and I sighed ‘Score! Back to Minho now.’ I thought and I walked out of the garage and I look up the stairs “Yo, Minho, are you ready yet? I have to get back to my dorm!” I yelled**

**“Are we happy?” Minho asked as he walked down the stairs while putting on his jacket**

**“Very happy. I hit the secret file jackpot. Kate, Nathan, and Rachel. Plus, there's some location coordinates. David is, like, a one-man surveillance army. Now let's get the hell out of here, before we get busted.” I say**

**“Now let's go find out what Nathan is hiding in his room.” He says**

**“We have to be extra careful.” I say**

**“Esme, now it's time for Nathan Prescott to be afraid of us.” He told me and I nodded and we walk out of the house**

***DORMITORIES***

**I was walking towards the dorms and I see Jefferson walk over to us... shit!**

**“Hey, Esme. How you doing?” He asked**

**“Oh, hi, Mr. Jefferson. I'm okay. Um, and this is my...boyfriend Minho.” I say awkwardly... shit did I just say boyfriend?**

**“Yo.” Minho greeted**

**“Minho, why isn't someone as cool as you going to Blackwell?” Jefferson asked**

**“I was way too cool for this school. It's a long story. In actual files here...” Minho says with his arms crossed**

**“I can imagine.” He told Minho “Esme, are you sure that you're alright?” Jefferson asked me and I nodded with a sigh**

**“It's weird just being on campus, like everything's normal.” I say**

**“I know. Lame as it sounds, life has to go on.” He told me and I sigh**

**“I think there's too much going on in my life.” I say**

**“On that note, Blackwell duty calls. Remember, I'm going to announce the winner of the "Everyday Heroes" contest tonight at the party, so I hope you'll be there to celebrate. Even though I'm sorry you didn't enter a photo, I understand your reasons. You can't force an artist to work.” Jefferson told me**

**“I feel like a total loser, but it's been a hard week to focus. No pun intended.” I say with a shrug**

**“I'm proud of you for caring so much about a troubled friend. And I take hope in the fact that you have plenty of time to find your way. Just...get in the habit of putting your work out there.” He says**

**“Thanks, Mr. Jefferson. I'll definitely be there tonight.” I say**

**“Me too. I'll be Esme's date. You better dance with us at least once.” Minho says and I sigh**

**“Nobody should have to see me dance. Plus, you don't want to watch the old hipster trying to keep up with the kids... I have some pride. Be seeing you.” Jefferson says**

**“Yeah. You will.” I mutter and he walked off and Minho wrapped his arm around me**

**“Boyfriend huh?” He asked as we started walking**

**“Shut up, it was the heat of the moment.” I say and he placed a kiss on my head**

**“At least, I can actually call you my girlfriend.” He says and I roll my eyes**

**“Okay.” I say**

**“Okay, since you need to find out if Nathan is here or not, I'll see if I can get some dirt from Justin. I haven't talked to him in a while...” He says and takes his arm off of me and walked over to skater boy, Justin ‘Let's see if I can find out where Nathan is...’ I thought and I went over to see Ms Grant**

**“Hi, Ms. Grant.” I greet**

**“Esme, you always show up when I'm talking about you.” She says “I'm still bragging about you and the other students making Blackwell surveillance-free.” She continued and I laugh**

**“I was looking for Nathan Prescott and I thought he might be in your class...” I say**

**“Mr. Prescott has no class at all, after his suspension. I didn't think you were friends.” She says and I sigh**

**“You probably know him better...” I tell her**

**“I've tried. Nathan is a Prescott and with that comes a lot of baggage. Too much for one teenager. This week was the proof... Principal Wells did the right thing.” She told me and I nodded**

**“I know. Nathan needs real help.” I say**

**“Yes, he does, Esme. I did try once...but Mr. Prescott didn't appreciate my help. I did see Nathan leaving the campus, looking angrier than usual, so...maybe it's good you haven't found him.” She told me and I nodded and walked off ‘Okay, so Nathan is not here... thank god.’ I thought and I walked back over to Minho, who highfived Justin and walked over to me, once Minho had saw me**

**“Coast is clear. It would be so cool if you and me were going to school here together...” I say**

**“But people would literally have to pull us apart... and Warren might get sad that he can’t have you all to himself.” He says and I laugh**

**“Ugh, you suck.” I say as I start walking to the boy’s dorms, and I felt Minho wrap his arms around my stomach as I was walking**

**“But you love me for it.” He says**

**“Haha. Now let's get into Blackwell Ninja mode.” I say and he takes his arms off me and we walk inside the boys dorms**

***BOYS' DORMITORIES***

**“So lame they don't have co-ed dorms here.” Minho says and I laugh**

**“Yes, because I want Nathan Prescott in the room next door.” I say sarcastically**

**“Good point.” Minho says and I stop walking**

**“Wait here. Give me the signal if Nathan or anybody shows up.” I tell Minho**

**“I won't let you down, Bat-Esme.” He says and I laugh and I went to go find Nathan’s room... just by looking at the slates and I found one that says ‘THE PRESCOTTS RULE THIS TOWN’... found it and I went to open the door, but it was locked, and I went over, and grabbed the fire extinguisher and I smashed it on the lock of the door, and I opened the door and walked in**

***NATHAN’S ROOM***

**‘Now I need to find Nathan's phone or anything with clues.’ I thought and I went over to his computer to see if I could get anything and I didn’t get much, and I looked down to see scratch marks on the floor ‘What the hell are all those marks on the floor?’ I thought and I then move the couch to see a phone taped to the couch, and I grabbed it ‘Oh, yes, little phone, you are mine now.’ I thought and I moved the couch back in the original place ‘Now I have Nathan's phone, so I can show it to Minho. Well, before Nathan comes back.’ I thought and I leave Nathan’s room and I run back over to Minho**

***HALLWAY***

**“Damn, Esme, you're finally back. I got worried... So, what did you find?” He asked me and I sigh**

**“His room was clean and...creepy. Check this out though...” I say and I give him the phone**

**“Boom, Nathan! We got you by the balls, fucker.” Minho says and I then see Nathan walk in and he was sure as hell surprised to see us ‘Shit.’ I thought**

**“What are you doing in my dorm?!” He asked us and we started backing away “You're such a nosy bitch, Esme!” He yelled at me and he started walking towards me**

**“Stop right there, Nathan!” I yell**

**“Make me hoe!” He yelled and Minho grabbed Nathan’s shoulders so he won’t get me, then I see Warren run up and he pushed Nathan back**

**“Esme, I got this!” Warren told me**

**“Get the fuck outta my face!” Nathan yelled and then Warren headbutted him, and I was shocked, “You are so fucking dead--!” Nathan yells taking out the gun until Warren kicked it out of his hand and then kicked him in the stomach, and I put my hand on my mouth ‘Holy shit!’ I thought “Get off me, brah!” Nathan yells and Warren kicked him a couple more times, but I just stood there and let it happen**

**“You like to hurt people, huh? Like Esme? Like Kate? Like me? Huh? Feel this, motherfucker!” Warren yells and repeatedly punches him in the face**

**“Get...off me... Please...please stop!” Nathan cries... shit! Warren gets up and Nathan turns over and buries his face in his hands and I went over to him**

**“He's down! Hey...come on...” I say as I grab Warren but he just pushes my arms off and leaves**

**“Stop... Sorry...” Nathan cried again, and Minho picked up the gun that Nathan had**

**“Yes, we have to go!” Minho says and he looked over at Nathan “Who’s the bitch now?” Minho asked and I groaned**

**“Minho!” I yell and he runs out of the dorms ‘Damn, Warren went full alpha on Nathan...and it was good. But...scary...’ I thought and I look over at Nathan and sighed, and I ran out of the dorms as well**

***MAIN CAMPUS***

**“Damn, that was intense. Warren...thank you so much.” I say and he was confused**

**“For what?” He asked me**

**“For beating the shit out of Nathan Prescott! Dude, you rule.” Minho says**

**“I don't know. I kinda went crazy there...like Nathan.” Warren says**

**“You’re not anything like him.” I say**

**“Good to know. So, where are you going? I better stick with you guys. Just in case you need me to get my Hulk on again. Or should I call the cops on Nathan?” He asked and I shook my head**

**“No police. Not yet. Uh...so maybe you better...um...” I say but Minho cut me off**

**“Warren, me and Esme have to do this on our own. No offense.” He says to Warren and he nodded**

**“It's cool. Whatever I can do to help...” He says**

**“What you can do is find out anything you can about Nathan's father.” I say**

**“I'm on it. Between the snow and eclipse, I'm assuming the apocalypse is around the corner...” He says**

**“And...thank you. Seriously. I'll call you later.” I tell him**

**“You better. I'm feeling pretty alpha now.” He says and I laugh**

**“Yes. You are.” He says and he leaves and Minho looks over at me**

**“Man, that guy is so fucking in love with you.” He says and I nodded**

**“I know.” I say**

**“He really did give a serious beatdown to Nathan.” He told me and I nodded again**

**“It was a little scary to watch him do that...” I say**

**“Now let's make a date with Frank.” Minho says**

**“Will he even answer you?” I ask him**

**“Frank always answers when he wants money.” Minho told me and he pulled out his phone and texted Frank who texted back right away “Like I said, Frank wants to see me right now.” He says**

**“Well let’s not keep him waiting...” I say and we leave the campus**

***BEACH***

**Minho has stopped the truck where Frank’s RV is parked, and I look over to see the beached whales and I sigh “God... I hate seeing those poor whales like that.” I say**

**“Me too. I just think of their families out there in the ocean looking for them. Well, that asshole is gonna help us find Rachel.” Minho says and I look over at him**

**“Or what? You'll actually shoot him? Minho, do not count on my rewind... seriously.” I say and he sighed**

**“Obviously I'm not counting on you. That's why I have a gun. And I might even save you someday.” He told me and I scoff**

**“About time.” I say**

**“I’m so gonna hit you.” He says and I laugh “There's no way we could have guessed this is what would happen to us when we grew up.” Minho says**

**“I'm looking forward to the day when we can just go on a road trip to Portland.” I say**

**“Fuck yeah. You, me... and Rachel.” Minho says**

**“Absolutely. So, let's play this cool, okay?” I ask and he nods “Just pay Frank his money and then we can get that code for the book from him. That's all.” I say and he nods one more time**

**“Got it. No dicking around.” He says**

**“Let’s roll.” I say and we get out of the car ‘It blows my mind that I was just here with Minho in an alternate reality...’ I thought and I walk up to Minho was waiting at the door and I look at the door and nod and Minho knocked on the door and Frank walked out**

**“Oh, look... The Wonder Twins. You should have come alone.” Frank told Minho**

**“She’s my partner.” He says**

**“Yeah, or bodyguard. So let's get to business. Where's my fucking money?” Frank asked and Minho looked at me and I nodded and Minho had given him the money “Oh, why, thank you. That wasn't so hard, now was it? And let's not do any more business again. Now if you'll excuse me...” Frank says and I look at Minho and he nods**

**“Frank... could we ask you a couple of quick questions?” Minho asked**

**“You have some serious balls. No.” Frank told him and we look down at the ground disappointed, and I had noticed he had noticed our disappointment and he gave in “Jesus, okay, okay. But I'm not getting you high.” He says and I sigh**

**“Frank, we're not here to get high.” I say and Frank scoffed**

**“No, you don't look like the type. Not like Minho here. So what do you Hardy Boys want?” He asked**

**“Just the names of some of your clients...” I say**

**“Oh, is that all? Well, why didn't you just tell me? How about I just give you the keys to my RV while I'm at it?” He asked**

**“Listen, Frank, I'm sorry to be such a nuisance, but this is important.” I say and he sighed**

**“Yeah, yeah... Everything is important these days. But I can tell you're not bullshitting me.” He told me**

**“There's no time for that, Frank. I just need a little bit of information.” I say**

**“Yeah, yeah... well, it always starts with just a little. Minho here knows all about that, don't you?” Frank asked Minho and Minho rolled his eyes**

**“Come on, Frank. This isn't about me now.” Minho says**

**“Yeah, right, okay. Both of you are giving me a headache. No deal.” Frank says and I sighed**

**“Frank, we didn't come here to fight. This is so much bigger than us.” I say**

**“You... you come in peace? After you aimed a fucking gun at me and then pulled the trigger?” He asked and I sigh**

**“To be honest, Frank... you scared me. You held a knife on my friend. I didn't want to pull the trigger.” I say truthfully**

**“I could tell by the way you held that pop gun... with both hands, like it was a magnum. Maybe I shouldn't have brought that knife to a gun fight.” He says and I sigh**

**“I only want to shoot with my camera, I swear. Ask Minho...” I say**

**“Look, Frank, Esme doesn't need a gun anyway... so are we cool? Please?” Minho asked and Frank sighed**

**“Okay, we're cool for now... but my dog isn't. And if you try any shit, he will bite your head off. He's done it before.” He says**

**“We're only here to talk. I wouldn't mess with your dog.” I say**

**“Shit, you wouldn't have time... you like dogs?” He asked me**

**“I love dogs. Period. I wish I had one trained as well as yours.” I say**

**“Yeah, he had a bad trainer before. Real bad. But he's dead now. And I trained Pompidou how to be my friend.” He says**

**“That's very cool, Frank. Your dog is lucky you came along.” I say**

**“Maybe we can focus on rescuing Rachel now?” Minho asked**

**“Rachel? Is that why you're really here?” He asked us**

**“Yes, we're so close to finding her now, Frank. We need all the help we can get now... especially from you.” I say**

**“You and Minho do not know Rachel like I did and I couldn't even help her. You're in way over your heads. Why don't you just go play in your clubhouse?” Frank asked and I sighed**

**“Rachel said she gave you one of her favorite photos. That proves how much she cares... and you care. That's why you have to help.” I say**

**“How the hell did you know about that photo? That's my favorite picture of her... I can look at it anytime and she'll always be there for me. I can't stand not knowing where she is... not hearing her voice... or her laugh... anymore.” He says**

**“We can change all that... it's up to you.” I say**

**“Help us find her, Frank. Please… we really need your client list.” Minho says**

**“If there's a chance in hell you two dorks can find Rachel... I'll take it.” He says, yes! “My dog isn't barking at you, so I guess that's a good sign.” Frank continued and he gave us the book**

**“Thank you.” I say**

**“Yeah, thanks, Frank. Seriously.” Minho says**

**“It's hard to take you characters seriously... but I want to. Good luck.” He says and Minho put his hand on my shoulder as Frank walked back inside the RV ‘That was cool Frank gave up the code to help us... Rachel must have seen something good in him.’ I thought, and I walked back to the car with Minho**

***MINHO’S HOUSE-INVESTIGATION***

**“Minho, are you okay?” I ask and he sighed and nodded**

**“I’m glad things worked out okay with Frank. It’s nice to have one less enemy in Arcadia Bay.” Minho says and I nodded**

**“Amen to that.” I say and I stood up ‘I better focus on this board and start tying these clues together...’ I thought and I went over to the board and I sighed ‘Let’s look at Frank’s drug deals during the week of the party.’ I thought and I saw his account book and the list of names, that go well together ‘Yes! The game is on! Now talk to us, account book... tell us everything.’ I thought and more clues were shown and I looked at every one of them to see which ones were including Nathan, and I had found the three of them ‘Oh yes, these are all the times and places for Frank and Nathan's deals. That's it, Esme.’ I thought and I sigh and I moved on to David’s clues ‘Thanks to David’s own investigation, I should be able to find out what Nathan did during the party’s week.’ I thought and I took coordinates, a picture of a red truck, and photos of Nathan ‘And that’s all she wrote. Please let me find some clues about Nathan in here...’ I thought and I saw there was new clues on this board ‘Great, now how do I find out which car is Nathan’s to match the coordinates?’ I thought, I take the picture of Nathan driving the truck, the truck with the tape on the backlight and the bottom right coordinates**

**“Yes, now we’re finally getting somewhere… Minho, let’s plug in these numbers and see if they lead to an actual address.” I say as I walk over to him**

**“Aye aye, captain.” He told me “Here we come Rachel.” He says and his findings appear on the board now ‘I have to analyze Nathan’s messages. What could help me unlock this phone?’ I thought, and I take the paper with numbers on it, the sim card, and his student file ‘Okay, Esme, let’s blow this code up and go home.’ I thought and I enter the pin number which was ‘0829’ which was his birthday... not that smart ‘Booyah! Let's find out what Nathan Prescott has been trying to hide...’ I thought and I saw the texts from him trying to get drugs, to the threat texts he sent me, and the mean and brutal texts from his father. I stood up and I placed the final clues on the board ‘Take a breath, Esme...Go through all this data and you can find out where Nathan took Kate after the party!’ I thought and I sigh and take the screenshot of Nathan's text messages to Frank, the record of their transaction on October 4th, and the photo of the barn. This has to be it. I take the photo of the barn and I walk over to Minho**

**“Minho, this is definitely the place.” I say and he looks at me**

**“Let me dig up some more clues here.” He says and he tries looking up info on the barn and he sighed “Nope... Nothing, Esme. There's nothing here. Just some shitty old barn...” He says**

**“Let's keep searching and find out who owns this haunted barn.” I say to him and he sighed**

**“I’m on this. Hold on.” He says and he searched up the barn and he sighed “Somebody named—"Harry Aaron Prescott."” He says and I sigh**

**“I’m shocked.” I say sarcastically “Should we call the police?” I ask**

**“Fuck that. You know the police here are like Nathan's private security, right?” He asked me**

**“That’s so messed up...” I say**

**“As you've noticed, this whole town is messed up. We can't trust anybody... Except each other. So we have to go out to that farmhouse by ourselves.” Minho told me and I sigh**

**“I was afraid you'd say that. We could call Warren, since he kicked Nathan's ass...” I say and Minho shook his head**

**“It's just the two of us. Nobody else. And I'm not scared at all. You have the power. I feel like we're this close to finding Rachel... We have to find her, Esme.” He says and I nodded**

**“We will. But remember, my power isn't infinite. We still have to be careful. Do you hear, Minho?” I ask**

**“Yes sir.” He says and we walk out of the room and out of the house**

***OLD BARN***

**Minho drives the truck up a dirt path, passing a sign that reads "NO TRESPASSING." He parked and we got out of the truck and approach the barn “Holy shit, this is scary.” I say and Minho nods**

**“I know, but we're here. Let's go find the best way in.” He says and I look down to see tire tracks**

**“Whoa, check this out. Fresh tire tracks.” I say**

**“Dude, somebody was just here.” Minho says and I sigh**

**“Then we need to get in that barn...” I say and I started to look for a way in, and I went over to the side of the barn and I moved the metal sheet covering it and I saw another entrance “Minho! I found the front door! Come on!” I yell and Minho walked over to me**

**“Oh yes! Renesme rules!” Minho exclaims and we climb in the hole, and everything is just so creepy!**

**“God, this is way too Blair Witch... I have goose bumps all over.” I say**

**“Come on, SuperEsme.” Minho says “Hey, check out this old chest!” He says and opens up as loud as possible**

**“A little louder, Minho!” I exclaim and I look at the stuff “Jeez, that is ancient.” I say**

**“Jackpot. Old shit.” Minho says and I shook my head**

**“No, look closer.” I say**

**“"Harry Aaron Prescott and family donate new library to Arcadia Bay"... "Prescott Industries celebrate grand opening"... "The Prescotts bring bomb shelter boom to town."” He says reading the shit that was there and I sigh**

**“Nice scrapbook. You search for more clues and I'll scope out the area.” I say ‘Yes, old Prescott clippings, but that can't be the only thing here.’ I thought and I walked around the barn, and I saw there was a hatch in the ground and it looked totally new ‘Whoa, what is this? It's totally brand new. Why?’ I thought and I sigh, and I grab a hook and I attach it to the padlock and I walk over to a platform and try to climb up, but I couldn’t reach “Minho, can you give me a hand?” I ask**

**“Sidekick at your service! Up, up and away, Super Esme.” Minho says and lifts me up**

**“I dig having minions.” I say I pull the old motor down from the platform above me, I step onto it, and climb up to the next platform. I then rewind until the motor is back in its original place, then I attach a nearby rope to it. I pull the motor, which comes crashing down, pulling up the padlock. ‘EsmeGyver strikes again!’ I thought and I jump back down to the floor and walk back over to hatch “Damn, this is heavy...” I say and Minho walked over to me and helped me open the hatch which lead to a staircase**

**“What... is this?” Minho asked and I sigh**

**“Jackpot. Do I even need to say how weird this is?” I ask**

**“You just did. Who builds this kind of place?” Minho asked as began walking down**

**“A Prescott, of course.” I say and I follow him down as well ‘This bunker is so surreal.’ I thought and I saw there was code lock on the door so I put in the lock which was the grayed out numbers ‘542’ and it had opened the door “Oh yes! I thought that only worked in the movies! Open sesame.” I say as I turned the wheel door open**

**“Stocked and ready for the apocalypse. This must have cost a fortune. Come on.” Minho says as I saw there was food upon food galore ‘Now what the hell is this...’ I thought as I follow Minho deeper inside and I saw everything was creepy as hell, I saw this cabinet open and I grab three red binders that said “Victoria”, “Kate” and “Rachel” on them “Come on, let's see what this shit is all about.” Minho says**

**“We are. Okay, a binder marked "Victoria," but it's empty...” I say**

**“Look, the next one says "Kate."” Minho says and I saw all the photos of her drugged and out of it**

**“Oh no, Kate... No...” I say**

**“God, I should have killed that bastard back there.” Minho says and I look at him**

**“Kate wasn't the first... All those binders are filled with other victims. Victoria has to be next. Nathan must be planning to dose her tonight at the Vortex Club party.” I say and I see Minho saw the Rachel binder**

**“Rachel... This can't be real... These are all--these are all posed shots, right? Right?” He asked**

**“Minho. Look at her face. She's... out of it.” I say**

**“Maybe--maybe Nathan paid her a shitload of cash to do this. She probably would have.” Minho says getting panicky**

**“I don't think so.” I say and I saw Nathan was putting her in the ground... what the hell “Why is he putting her in the ground like that? Where--” I say but Minho cut me off**

**“The junkyard! Esme, we have to find that spot, now! Then we can see what he did... There's no way she's dead. No way! She posed for those pictures, Esme. I know it, please... let's go.” He says and he ran out of the bunker and I ran out with him too**

***JUNKYARD***

**Minho had brought his truck to a stop and he opened the door and he ran off and I got out of the truck too “Minho, slow down! Wait for me!” I yell as I was running after him**

**“I know exactly where I'm going!” He yells back and he ran to the corner of the junkyard near the Steve's Famous Crab sign “Look, this is it! This is it!” Minho yelled and he began to dig with his hands “Are you going to help me, Esme?” He asked me and I began to dig with him until I found something**

**“Minho, stop! Look!” I say as I saw the bag**

**“Please, no...” Minho begged and I try to open the bag and I gagged because of the smell**

**“Oh god, the smell.” I gag**

**“Rachel... Oh, Rachel, no, no! Please, not her!” Minho cried and I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I put my hands to my mouth because of his reaction, Minho move a few feet away and began to gag and cry ‘Oh, Minho no!’ I thought I get up from my spot and ran over to him**

**“Minho...” I cry and I put my hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him**

**“Rachel... why?” He screamed and I sigh shakily**

**“I’m sorry, Minho. I’m so sorry...” I say and he pulled his knees up to his chest, sobbing and I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly**

**“I loved her so much... How can she be dead? What kind of world does this? Who does this?” He sobbed and I let my tears go as well, Nathan killed her, he killed her, holy shit!**

***PARKING LOT***

**“I hope Nathan enjoys his last party.” Minho says with no emotion in his voice**

**“Minho, we can go right to the cops. We have proof.” I say**

**“Fuck the police. Rachel wanted us to find her. So we could get real justice... and revenge. The Prescotts have had this coming for a hundred years, and nobody is going to get in my way. Especially with your help... right?” He asked**

**“I'm with you to the end, Minho. You know that.” I say and he looks at the gun and he put it in his pants and we got out of the car and he started walking all pissed off and I hear people talking freaking out and I look up to see two moons... what the hell? “What is that? Jesus, Minho, look up at the sky!” I yell and he looks up and he looked at me**

**“Beautiful, I don't give a shit. The world is ending, cool.” He says and I run after him**

**“You're not listening! Something major is going down!” I exclaim**

**“That's right. Nathan Prescott is going down.” Minho says and we continued walking towards the building until Warren stopped us**

**“Welcome to the end of the world, guys. I'm glad you decided to escort me...” Warren says and he looked drunk**

**“You look really good, Warren. Are you all right after today?” I ask**

**“I really flipped out on Nathan. I just hate bullies... and Esme, he's dangerous.” He told me**

**“Where is he?” Minho asked**

**“I didn't see him at the dorm again. I was holed up in my room.” He slurred and I sigh**

**“Dude, have you been drinking?” I ask**

**“Well, if you consider half a beer "drinking"...” He says and I sigh**

**“Let’s go, Esme.” Minho says**

**“Hey, hey... I know this is a bad time, but can I get one picture? I've been feeling like this might actually be the end of the world, so... I want to have something for prosperity.” He told me and I nodded**

**“Well... I don't blame you, Warren.” I say**

**“know, I know, I'm a pain in the booty. Just one picture. Uh...” He says**

**“Action.” I say and Warren uses my camera to take the picture**

**“We got no time for this shit. Come on, Esme.” Minho says and he walked off**

**“Sorry... I just wanted to feel like a normal student after this week's ultraviolence. I never hit anybody like that before... I was always the one getting my ass kicked.” Warren told me and I nodded**

**“Hey, we still need your expert help. If you see Nathan, text me immediately, okay? And do not let him see you.” I say**

**“He won't. I know how to be invisible here...” He says and I sigh**

**“Not to me, Warren. Text soon.” I say and I ran after Minho**

***SWIMMING POOL-PARTY***

**‘Okay, Minho, where the hell are you?’ I thought and I saw that Stella was here, but I really can’t talk to her right now, so I walk inside the party and it was just a bunch of loud music ‘We need to find Nathan and take him down.’ I thought and I started to walk through the crowd and I saw there was a pool floaty coming towards Alyssa “Alyssa, incoming!” I yell and she moved and the pool floaty hit something else**

**“Whoa! Of course, my object angel has stepped up every single time to protect me from the cruel world. Thank you again, Mystic Esme!” She exclaimed, and I saw the VIP section and I went over to it, because I need to warn Victoria... even though I don’t like her ass**

**“Excuse me, but I’m going in.” I say**

**“Sorry, but this is the VIP section. Members only. Mmm-kay?” She says to me and I sigh**

**“Sorry, but I’m on the list. Mmm-kay?” I ask**

**“I know that Esme Harper is not on any list for the Vortex Club. Nice try.” She told me and I scoff**

**“Listen...” I start but she cuts me off**

**“No, you listen. Courtney is supposed to be the VIP gatekeeper, not me. So please go.” She told me and I groan and I saw that Courtney was here and I walk over to her**

**“Hey, Courtney, how are you?” I ask**

**“Esme! Our guest star arrives fashionably late! Say “Bonsoir” to the “End of the World”! Even though you flaked on my party make-over...You still get special access to the Vortex Club VIP lounge...” She says and I sigh**

**“You better let your minion know since she won't let me pass.” I say**

**“Oh, that little asshole just made her last mistake. She thinks she’s Victoria. Buh bye. Now, let’s go make an official VIP entrance, Esme Factor! Get it...?” She says and we walked over to the entrance “Hey Sarah, do you know that I personally put Esme’s name on the list? So you like, decide to block her from coming in while I’m taking a break? You’re not in charge here.” She told Sarah**

**“Wait, I just... I...” She stutters**

**“Oh my God, you’re done. And you’re off the list, permanently. Welcome to the Vortex Club.” Courtney says and I walk inside the VIP lounge and I saw that Taylor was here and I walked over to her**

**“Esme! Look at you go, girl!” She yelled**

**“Taylor, have you seen Nathan yet?” I ask**

**“No... that's fine by me. He's been getting like too buggy... and kind of scary. Victoria might know...” She told me**

**“What does Victoria say about that?” I ask**

**“She blows it off, but Vic is close with Nathan. They're more like brother-sister. Or something...She really cares about him.” She told me**

**“Is this why you want to be in the Vortex Club?” I ask**

**“No, Esme. I'm like far from home at a great school. I want to learn things, make friends and party...but when Kate was on the roof, I knew I had gone too far...” She told me**

**“Kate was dosed at the last Vortex Club party by Nathan, so you should avoid any drink here tonight.” I say**

**“Trust me, I won't even drink my own water when Nathan is around now. He's a pharmacy simulator.” She says to me and I nodded**

**“I do have to go now. Look out for yourself, Taylor. And give my best to your mom.” I say and she smiled**

**“Oh, thanks, Esme. She's doing great after her surgery. I'm glad to know you're looking out for us too...” She says and I walk off from her and I then see Victoria and I walked over to her**

**“Sorry, Esme. Vortex Club members only.” She says and I roll my eyes**

**“Sorry, I’m on the guest list.” I say**

**“I’m taking you off.” She says and I groan**

**“Go fuck your selfie, Victoria. I don't have time for this bullshit.” I snap**

**“Real cute, Esme. You still pissed about me taking your picture?” She asked and I groan again**

**“Do you even have a clue what's going on at Blackwell?” I ask “Kate Marsh killed herself in front of you and me... everybody here!” I yell**

**“That's not my fault, Esme. Don't you even try to blame me!” She yelled at me**

**“I blame Nathan for dosing Kate, but nobody at that party even cared that she was so wasted.” I tell her**

**“It's a fucking party, everybody is wasted! What do you want from me?” She asked me**

**“Some humanity, Victoria.” I tell her**

**“Well, you got Nathan busted out of Blackwell, so you should be happy. And I'm the only person here who cares what Nathan is going through.” She told me and I rolled my eyes**

**“This is bigger than a problem child.” I say**

**“I'm not perfect, okay? I'm a teenager at an art school. I'm only here to become a photographer and get famous.” She told me and I sigh**

**“You have talent, Victoria. You don't have to push people out of your way.” I say**

**“You don't understand. My parents own a gallery. I know how this art game has to be played... it's brutal.” She told me and I shook my head**

**“No, it's art. You don't have to play their way. Mr. Jefferson doesn't talk that way and he's famous.” I say**

**“On point, Esme... Thanks for admitting again that I have some talent. Not that I think I always do.” She says**

**“I don't either, but that's the choice you make.” I say**

**“Hard to believe, but I don't always make the best choices. Do you think it's, like, fate we're not supposed to be friends?” She asked**

**“Maybe, but who says we have to be enemies?” I ask**

**“Whoever makes that decision.” She says to me and I sighed**

**“That would be us, Victoria.” I say to her**

**“Well, Esme Harper, I could always choose to let you in the Vortex Club...” She says and I shook my head**

**“I don't think that's gonna happen... but not for the reasons you think.” I say**

**“Oh, you look so serious...” She says and I sigh, I have to warn her, that’s the whole reason I came here**

**“Victoria, listen to me... your life is in serious danger. I know Nathan is your friend, but he is truly unstable and dangerous. He did drug Kate at that party so he could take her some place... dark.” I say, and she looks like she doesn’t believe me**

**“What? Nice try, Esme. But I don’t believe you. And why would he do that?” She asked me and I sigh**

**“That I don't know yet. But it was enough to make Kate want to die... And I think you're next.” I say to her**

**“Esme, that is crazy. Nathan is like one of my best friends. Yes, he takes serious meds, but that's not his fault. His family treats him like a total freak, just because he has little meltdowns.” She told me**

**“They’re not little anymore. They’re deadly. I don’t care if you hate me or not, but you have to believe me.” I say to her**

**“You could have been a major bitch to me when I got hit with that paint... and I deserved it.” She told me and I sigh, I technically was, but that’s not the point “Esme, I don't hate you... I actually think you're one of the coolest people at Blackwell... Weird, but cool. You just don't know it yet. Maybe I'm jealous because you don't give a shit what anybody thinks. And I do.” She continued “To be honest, Nathan has been freaking me out lately... He’s not here and I haven’t seen him.” She says and I nodded**

**“Just make sure you stay away from him and stick close to your friends tonight, okay?” I say**

**“I'll let you boss me around this one time. And I have other people I can go to for protection. Thanks for telling me this, Esme. If what you said is true... then you be careful, too.” She says and I nodded**

**“I’ve got my own protection.” I say, my protection is Minho**

**“Um, text me if you need anything...” She says**

**“I will. Thanks, Victoria.” I say to her**

**“Au revoir.” She says and I walk off from her ‘Maybe there's hope yet for Victoria and me... I'm glad I warned her. I hope she's okay.’ I thought and Minho entered through a door to the VIP area and I walk over to him**

**“There you are. Minho, Nathan isn't here. Nobody has seen him tonight.” I say to him**

**“He’s definitely not upstairs or in the lockers.” Minho told me**

**“Damn, maybe he's hiding in his dorm.” I say**

**“Then let’s bail. Nathan can’t hide anymore.” Minho says and we started to walk to the exit but Jefferson stopped us**

**“So you made it, Esme.” Jefferson says**

**“Oh, hey, Mr. Jefferson...” I say**

**“Um... are you both okay? You look like you're on a mission...” He asked us**

**“Oh, I was just looking for Nathan.” I say**

**“Aha. I didn't know you were pals with him. I haven't seen him since this afternoon... He seemed pretty upset. I think he's still quite upset over the whole Kate situation.” He told me and I scoff softly**

**“That makes sense.” I say sarcastically**

**“Let's talk later, Esme. I have to announce the winner of the contest. I do wish you would have entered. You have to build up that résumé and portfolio, but I know you will.” He told me and I sigh**

**“Thanks, I hope so.” I say**

**“Okay, excuse me. I’m almost on...” Jefferson told me and Minho grabbed my arm**

**“Let’s get the hell out of here, Esme.” Minho says and we were about to leave until I hear Jefferson’s voice**

***”EVERYDAY HERO’S CONTEST”***

**“Okay, everybody calm down. Thank you, thank you... I appreciate it. I don't want to get in the way of the party, but it's time to announce the winner of the "Everyday Heroes" contest.” Jefferson says and I stop to watch and I feel Minho pulling my wrist “Before I do, I want to thank everybody who entered their photograph... and everybody who thought about entering. Now, this is the most important step in being an artist—sharing your work with the world. All of you represent Blackwell Academy, and everything our school stands for. As far as I'm concerned, you're all "Everyday Heroes"! The envelope, please... And the winner is… Oh my, what a shocker... Victoria Chase!” He yells and that was not surprising, I see Victoria go up there and I hear people cheering but mostly people booing**

**“Thank you so much, Mr. Jefferson. It was your incredible photography that brought me to Blackwell and I hope I can live up to your name... and fame. I also want to thank all the students for being so dedicated in their pursuit. And I'd like to dedicate this prize to the memory of Kate Marsh... She was the real "everyday hero" of Blackwell...” She says and I roll my eyes**

**“Victoria won. Big surprise. I can't believe she blackmailed Jefferson... Well... yes, I can.” I say and Minho sighed**

**“Who fucking cares? Rachel is still dead. And I want Nathan's punk ass... now!” Minho exclaimed**

**“Me too. Let’s go check out the dormitories.” I say and we walk out of the building and I hear Minho get a text**

**“Oh Christ, Nathan just texted me... He says there won't be any evidence left after he's done.” He says and I widened my eyes**

**“Shit, we have to go to the junkyard right now!” I yell and we ran to the car and started to drive to the junkyard**

***JUNKYARD-EVENING***

**“Stop stomping around, Minho!” I exclaim and he sighed**

**“Right. Just get ready to use your rewind fast if Nathan tries to jump us.” He told me and I nodded and I started to follow him to the place where we found Rachel “Oh God, Esme, look... she's still there.” Minho told me and I sigh**

**“Don’t look, Minho...” I say I then feel something go in the back of my neck “Oh no...” I muttered as I felt myself get weak, fall to the ground, and can’t use my rewind power “Minho! Look out!” I yell and he stood up with the gun in his hand and turning around**

**“What the fuck?” He asked and then he immediately got shot in the head and I watch as his body fell in what felt like slow motion... Minho! No!**

**“Minho...” I muttered as I fall back on the ground, with tears leaving the side of my eyes, and I saw who the killer was, and it was... Mr Jefferson**

**A/N**

**Welppp**

**Long chapter!!**

**Sorry Minho!!**

**1 more chapter!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	10. 10: Don't you dare forget about me!

****

**10: Don’t you forget about me**

**Esme’s P.O.V**

***DARK ROOM***

**I wake up in the Dark room tied to a chair, and I looked over to see Victoria by me unconscious ‘Minho...? What? Where? The Dark Room...’ “Is anybody out there?! Please, help!” I yell and I look over to Victoria again “Victoria...wake up. Wake up!” I exclaimed, she groans but doesn’t wake up... at least she’s alive. I successfully wiggle my foot out of the tape ‘Finally! I'm free! Almost...’ I thought and I then use my foot to pull the trolley over to me, and I saw the photo Jefferson took of me ‘I hate looking at myself like that. You'll pay for this, Jefferson.’ I thought and I then start to focus on the photo ‘I promised I would never go back in time like this again... But this is the only way...’ I thought, this is the only way to get Minho back**

***FIRST FOCUS***

**I wake up lying on the ground with my hands tied, while Mr. Jefferson is taking pictures of me. “This angle highlights your purity, see? The slightly unconscious model is often the most open and honest. No vanity or posing just...pure expression.” Jefferson says and he moves my leg “Oh Christ... Look at that perfect face.” He says and I tried to move my head and he slapped me “Hold that stare there! Stay still!” He yelled and I tried to move again “Oh, Esme! You fucked up my shot!” He yelled angrily “But please don't worry, we have all the time in the world. For now. I knew you were special the second I saw your first..."selfie". Yes, I still hate that word. But I love the purity of your own image. Not like Rachel, who was always looking in the wrong places. Poor Rachel. Wait... Let me try this angle.” He says and he went in front of me “Don’t move!” He yelled and he repositioned my shoulder “Oh, much better... Thanks, Esme. If only Nathan could see this setup. He tried so hard, but you can't just throw a few subjects around and expect a cohesive style or theme. But he had an eye for shadows. And an eye for a whole lot more, as his elite family will find out...along with Arcadia Bay.” He says, what did he do? Jefferson positioned my head “Nice... Good... Oh, those eyes...” He says so creepily... ugh! “It's just too bad you're so goddamn nosy, Esme! But, this room...is under 24/7 surveillance, so all I had to do was text you from Nathan's phone, and you fell right into my hands. You really should have focused on schoolwork, not "private detecting" with your little...boyfriend.” He says**

**“Minho...” I whimper**

**“Minho, right. Yeah, I'm sorry I killed—that Nathan killed him in self-defense. But he had a troubled history like most Arcadia Bay dropouts. Nobody will be surprised...or care. Though I promise...people will care when you die tonight, Esme. I wasn't lying when I said you have a gift.” He told me, fucking bastard. He then crouched down to take photos “Okay... Now, this looks good. Maybe a few more close-ups...” He says and I then moved my head again “Esme, please do not move so much. I need you posed and framed my way! Maybe a new dose will calm you down...” He says as I stood up**

**“No, no... no!” I yell and I struggled to get out, and he went to bring the trolley over**

**“Now don't move, or this will...hurt...much.” He says as he filled the syringe with the drugs, fuck this! I then kick the trolley which knocked the vial of drugs off, breaking them and liquid poured on a folder “Stupid bitch! You just don't listen, do you? In fact, you never did hear much in my class; if you had, you might have seen all this coming.” He says to me**

**“Fuck you.” I say weakly and he crouched down in front of me**

**“Goddamn, you are a fighter, though. I've had my eye on you, and I have noticed that you've been more...fearless this week than maybe your whole life.” He says and I shake my head**

**“No...” I mutter**

**“Remember my number one rule. Always...take...the shot.” He says and then stuck the needle in me and I struggled and cried out, but I felt my body go limp and I went unconscious**

***AFTER THE FOCUS***

**‘Oh, Jesus... I can't believe that happened. So sick.’ I thought and I looked over to Victoria as she began to stir awake “Victoria? Hey, Victoria...it's Esme. Can you hear me?” I ask**

**“Esme...Oh, God, where—where are we? Oh, what's happening?” She asked on the verge of tears**

**“You've been drugged and kidnapped like Kate...and me. Do you remember how you got here?” I ask**

**“No... I don't know... Wait... You warned me. You warned me about Nathan. Then I went to Jefferson for help, and he was acting so weird... That's the last thing I remember. And I can't move my hands! Help me, Esme! Please, I'm sorry for everything!” She exclaimed in a panic**

**“Listen carefully, Mark Jefferson kidnapped us. He's using Nathan as well. Jefferson is very dangerous, so we have to get out of here before he comes back.” I say**

**“Esme... I just can't believe this is real. I don't want to die like this! I'm only 18!” She yelled**

**“Victoria...please, listen...I have a plan.” I say**

**“Really? How? Esme...I'm so scared.” She says and I nodded**

**“So am I. But...we don't have time to be scared. We have to fight back...now.” I say**

**“Esme...I can't even move my arms... How are we supposed to fight?” She asked**

**“I'm not going to let that asshole get away with this. I just... I need you to be strong. I can't do this alone. We need to act while we're clear-headed. If he doses us again, we'll forget everything.” I say**

**“Then Kate Marsh was telling the truth... Even though I knew she wasn't lying... And I could've helped her Esme...but I hurt her. Now it's—it's my turn.” She says and I shook my head**

**“That's bullshit. Nathan and Jefferson killed Kate. And she deserves justice...Victoria, we will find a way to escape. I promise.” I say**

**“Esme...I believe in you.” She told me ‘He drugged me for his fucked up binders...just to take photos...I could try another photo... It makes me sick just thinking about him...Jefferson was too good to be true... How could I miss the signs? Okay, I changed some things... I could use some of these new pictures... I can still get out of this and save Minho... I have to. How long has he been hiding all this? You are not going to die in here...’ I thought and I look at the photo ‘Whoa... I—I'm definitely more awake in this photo... I could try this one.’ I thought and I focus on it ‘This might work. Please work...’ I thought**

***SECOND FOCUS***

**I was still tied up in the chair while Mr.Jefferson takes photos of her from behind a camera mounted on a tripod. Sick fucker. “I'm getting some spectacular images here, Esme. Yes, Victoria would kill to be in your place, but...she doesn't understand our...connection. You're the winner, Esme. I choose you...your portrait.” He says**

**“Fuck you.” I say**

**“You're trying too hard. I know you're scared... You all have the same doe-eyed look when you wake up here. Replaced by fear as you realize what's about to happen.” He told me and I roll my eyes**

**“Mr. Jefferson, why are you doing this?” I ask and he stepped away from the tripod and walked over to me**

**“Oh, Esme...'m so glad you asked that question. Simply put, I'm obsessed with the idea of capturing that moment innocence evolves into corruption. That shift from black, to white, to grey, and beyond... Most models are cynical. They...lose that naiveté. However, some Blackwell students carry their hope and...optimism with them like...an aura. And those lucky few become my models...my subjects.” He told me**

**“Yes, you're a psychopath. And this is your last session.” I say to him**

**“Au contraire, Esme. I'm so sane, that nobody knows what's happening to you right now.” He told me “As you can see, Sleeping Beauty here is too harsh for my gentle lens.” He says talking about Victoria and I got angry**

**“You killed Minho! You murdered my best friend.” I say pissed off**

**“He had a loaded weapon. This was clearly self-defense; but that's what happens when you play with guns...or try to fuck with me. It's better when they don't know...like pure...sweet...Kate.” He says and I groan**

**“Artists don't drive teenagers to suicide for any bullshit muse. You trained Nathan to drug Kate...to take photos of her. That's why she's dead.” I say**

**“Which makes me sad, Esme. I will miss her... Kate had such a strong spirit...it was very satisfying to break it down.” He told me**

**“You will not get away with this. I want you to know that.” I say with pure anger in my voice**

**“Too bad you already made a convincing argument against Nathan in the Principal's office. Thank you so much for setting him up for me.” He told me “I do know that the Prescotts are going to have a major scandal when the town finds out what their elite son has been doing for homework...” He continued**

**“You used Nathan...” I say**

**“I prefer the term "manipulated." Like with an image... Nathan's was easy to twist around.” He says “I become a sort of...father figure for Nathan. It happens often in teacher/student relationships. It was kind of...touching, for a while.” He continued**

**“Did you tell him everything about your plans at Blackwell?” I ask**

**“Don't be stupid, Esme. I told him what he needed to hear. In return, I had access...to the Prescott fortune; who do you think paid for this glorious dark room and equipment? How else could I get all these hip, new drugs for my subjects?” He asked**

**“Rachel Amber was your victim, not your "subject".” I say**

**“Oh...Rachel Amber... Hm. That's the real tragedy. Nathan thought he could be an artist like me...instead, the dumbass gave her an overdose.” He told me Nathan OD’d her? By accident?**

**“Minho and Rachel...you killed both of them!” I yell**

**“They're fucking together in heaven right now. Is that what you wanna hear?” He asked and I scoff**

**“Why? Why?!” I yell**

**“"Why? Why?"” He mocked me “Start listening to me, you dumb cunt!” He yelled angrily and he chuckled, “I'm sorry, Esme. That was not cool.” He says “Anyway, Rachel is dead. But no tears, Los Angeles would've killed her anyway, so, look at this as a favor.” He told me**

**“You’re evil.” I say**

**“Oh, I see... You and your friends almost beat Nathan to death. You see, we're not so different.” He told me**

**“Yes, yes we are.” I say “I cared more about Nathan than you did.” I tell him**

**“No! You didn't. It's just too bad he fell in lust with Rachel; he actually thought he could mimic what I do with a camera and subject; like father, but not like son.” He says angrily**

**“Where’s Nathan now?” I ask**

**“Dead and buried. After what he did to Rachel, I knew I couldn't keep him as a protégé for much longer. Now the police will never find his body... Do you finally get it now, Esme? I can't compromise my vision with amateurs.” He says, he killed Nathan?**

**“You are an amateur. Look at the trail of death you've left behind. You can't blame all this on Nathan! I don't care what you do to me. You're gonna die, motherfucker! For Minho, and Rachel, and everybody else!” I yell**

**“I do love your spirit, Esme, but you brought yourself here, by your own choice. Anyway, I like my models to be seen and not heard...so I have to make sure...there's nothing left behind...of you.” He says and he walked back over to the tripod “Okay. Now, let's see how these shots came out. I can see why an instant camera is so appealing. You don't need a computer to print your work out.” He says as he turns the stereo on and I look over at my journal in the corner, so I rewind before Jefferson leaves**

**“Wait! Please, Mr Jefferson...” I say and he turns around**

**“Esme... I would love to talk shop, but I really need to go over these pictures. Especially while they're fresh in my mind... I think our session...was a career high for me...” He told me**

**“You...you still have my diary.” I say**

**“Don't worry...nobody's going to read it. Thanks for reminding me.” He says and he picks up my journal “There's nothing more innocent than a teenager's diary. Oh...look at your selfies. What a waste of talent.” He says and I saw the selfie I took in class “Look at that shot, Esme... You can do so much better.” He says and walks over turns on the stereo and walked out, and I looked over at my selfie and I focus on it**

***PHOTOGRAPHY LAB***

**‘I'm back... Right back where I started this insane week... And nobody is going to hurt Minho ever again...’ I thought “...the photo portrait has been popular since the early 1800s. Your generation was not the first to use images for "selfie-expression". Sorry. I couldn't resist. The point remains that the portraiture has always been a vital aspect of art, and photography, for as long as it's been around. Now, Esme, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?” Jefferson asked**

**“The Daguerreian Process.” I say bored**

**“Oh. Well...that was easy, Esme.” He says**

**“Was it? Okay...” I say with a scoff and Victoria glared at me**

**“Well...uh... Okay, then. So, uh, the Daguerreian Process made portraiture hugely popular, mainly because it gave the subjects clear, defined features. You can learn more when you actually finish reading the assigned chapters. Obviously...Esme has read them.” Jefferson says and I hear the bell ring and I stood up ‘Time to change time.’ I thought ‘First, let's make it real easy to capture Mark Jefferson.’ I thought and I sigh “...Stella and Alyssa, get it together. Taylor, don't hide, I'm still waiting for your entry too. And, yes, Esme, I see you pretending not to see me.” Jefferson says ‘Bastard. I have to warn David about Jefferson and the Dark Room.’ I thought and I searched my bag for the Blackwell pamphlet ‘I should be able to track down David's number from the school pamphlet.’ I thought and I flip through it and I found David’s number ‘Found you!’ I thought and I take out my phone to text David ‘For once, David...I'm praying you'll overreact to this as much as everything else...and take Jefferson down fast.’ I thought**

**‘Esme: Mr. Madsen. You're after Rachel Amber. Mark Jefferson is guilty. His Dark Room is under the Prescotts' farmhouse. You know the location. He's sick and dangerous. Stop him.’I text and I then delete the message and I put my phone back in my pocket ‘You wanted me to enter the contest, asshole.’ I thought and I grab my bag from my desk ‘So maybe I'll be going to San Francisco. And, Jefferson...you'll be going to prison.’ I thought and I then felt blood run down my nose ‘The past within the past...Am I pushing myself too hard?’ I thought and I look over to see Kate and I walk over to her**

**“Hi, Kate...” I say**

**“Oh...Hey, Esme.” She greets**

**“Kate, listen to me...” I say and she nods**

**“I am.” She says**

**“Always remember that you're not alone. I've got your back, no matter what happens. So do a lot of other people. We all care. We're all here for you. You need to know that.” I tell her**

**“Esme... That makes me feel so blessed for the first time this week... I...I don't know what to say...” She tells me**

**“That's okay, neither do I. Maybe we could both use a hug.” I say and she gets up and hugs me**

**“Thanks. You always know the right thing to do.” She told me and she returned to her desk and I walked over to Victoria and Jefferson**

**“Mr. Jefferson? We need to talk.” I say with my arms crossed**

**“Uh—” He stammered**

**“Can you see I'm talking to Mr. Jefferson now?” Victoria asked**

**“Yes, I see. But maybe you shouldn't...” I say**

**“Uh, and why not?” She asked me**

**“Hold on, Victoria.” Jefferson says and he looked over at me “Are you okay, Esme?” He asked me**

**“I will be when Victoria realizes that hiding behind a screen, posting videos of people is incredibly cruel and unfair. You're smart enough to know how easy it is to hurt somebody, to destroy their life. I just want you to think about how much it would hurt if somebody did that to you. You can always make the right choice, Victoria. I know you've got a good heart. I've seen it.” I say**

**“Listen...I...I didn't...” She stammered until I cut her off**

**“You don't have to explain. There's no reason for you to be so insecure you can't be happy with your own talent. Wouldn't it be better to lift people up than to bring them down? You could inspire people...” I say to her**

**“Okay, I don't know what you're talking about now... Do I, Mr. Jefferson?” She asked**

**“I think I should stay out of this one, Victoria.” Jefferson says**

**“Then I guess I'm done talking.” She says with her arms crossed**

**“And that’s okay too.” I say as she walks out of the classroom and I step in front of Jefferson**

**“That was kind of random, Esme. What did you mean?” He asked and I gave him my photo**

**“Here's my photograph for the "Everyday Heroes" contest.” I say with pure bitterness in my voice**

**“Oh, uh... That was easy.” He says and I shook my head**

**“No... It wasn't easy at all.” I say to him**

**“Well, I, uh... I—I can't pre-judge yet, but I'm very...happy you decided to enter. That means a lot to me...and Blackwell. The—the first step for any artist is to put themselves out there, in the world, without fear. To be...innocent.” He told me**

**“Or guilty.” I say**

**“Uh...Well... Thanks...for the photo. Maybe both of us will be jet-setting to San Francisco this Friday.” He says to me**

**“Or maybe only one of us will be going.” I say**

**“Don't be so modest, Esme. Anything can happen in a week...” He tells me**

**“As you're going to find out, Mr. Jefferson.” I say**

***TIMESTREAM MONTAGE***

**_A timestream montage shows Minho in the bathroom with Nathan, Minho and Esme walking on the train tracks, a cop eating breakfast being replaced by several cops investigating the Dark Room, Kate crying in the hallway replaced by Kate and the principal watching Jefferson being arrested, Kate on the roof replaced by the police discovering Rachel's body, Esme with Minho after finding Rachel's body replaced by Esme winning the contest, Jefferson killing Minho replaced by Minho helping Esme pack for San Francisco, and Jefferson taking pictures of Esme replaced by Esme getting into a taxi to go to the airport._ **

***PLANE***

**I wake up and I was on a plane with Principal Wells sitting beside me ‘Whoa!’ I thought and I look out the window of the plane ‘Okay... You're okay, Esme... You're safe...on a plane. I hope I did everything right this time.’ I thought and I look over Principal Wells to see a newspaper saying “"Local Teacher Arrested!".” ‘Good job, David.’ I thought and I look at my texts that I have from Minho**

**‘Minho: HOLY SHIT YOU RULE ESME!!!!!’**

**‘Minho: i am so proud of my superstar’**

**‘Minho: this is just the start of your career’**

**“Minho... Oh, you're alive... Oh, you're alive. I did it... I fixed everything. Wowser.” I say and I put my phone back in my pocket and I relax in my seat**

**“Please fasten your seat and stow any electronic gear until the plane is on the ground and at the gate. Thank you. We're starting our descent in a few minutes. It's a beautiful day in San Francisco with clear skies and a cool 60 degrees. We hope you enjoyed your trip, and we thank you very much for choosing PacificWest Air. Come fly with us anytime.” I hear the announcement say**

**“Ah, I don't think so. I'm hoping these airline seats get smaller so I won't have to fly at all anymore.” Principal Wells says**

**“How did you sleep?” I ask**

**“Hope I wasn't snoring out loud, Esme...” He says and I laugh**

**“Just a bit.” I say**

**“It's...been a tough week at Blackwell, so I hope you'll forgive me. Between Mr. Jefferson and the Prescotts, things have been...hectic, to say the least.” He told me and I nodded**

**“I totally get it, Principal Wells.” I say**

**“That's a smart way of telling me to stop whining. We are proud of you for representing Blackwell at the "Everyday Heroes" contest. I know I'm not exactly the guide you wanted in San Francisco. But we all want you to have a great experience here.” He told me**

**“I already am, and we're not even there.” I say and I then felt myself get another nose bleed ‘Christ! Another nosebleed? Esme...you're not just screwing around with time...’ I thought**

***TIMESTREAM***

**_Another timestream montage appears: Esme tied to a chair in the Dark Room is replaced by Esme and Wells exiting the airport and getting into a taxi._ **

***ZEITGEIST GALLERY***

***GROUND FLOOR***

**I walked closer to the entrance as I saw people looking at the pictures and I walked over to Wells “San Francisco is so cool...and this gallery is huge!” I exclaim**

**“So is the buffet. If an event skimps on the food, you know it's a bad event.” He says and I laugh**

**“As long as I don't have to eat any caviar...” I say**

**“This is your day, Esme. You can do whatever you want. I hope you take advantage of your status and talk to as many influential people here as possible. Work the room.” He told me**

**“I don't know... I feel so weird, like I'm a little kid hanging with the adults.” I tell him**

**“Esme, after this week, you are certainly not a little kid anymore. In fact, you're a noteworthy adult being honored by your peers. Now, you have to start acting like the photographer you want to be. Hell, I wanted to be in charge of a big school someday, so I started taking charge of things when I was young. Ask my poor classmates... Esme, I'm gonna eat up that caviar so you don't have to. Better get in there and start schmoozing. You know, I won't always be here to take charge. But you come talk to me, whenever you want.” He says to me and walks off**

**“Come on, Esme... After everything that's happened, this should be the least scary thing you've ever done.” I tell myself ‘Wowser, Esme... You did it. Somehow... I went from the Dark Room...to this gallery. I've been through so many realities in one week. Life is...weird.’ I thought and I started to walk around, look at the art and I then see this Journalist walk up to me**

**“Hi, e—excuse me. You're Esme Harper, right?” He asked and I nodded**

**“Yeah.” I say and he shook my hand**

**“Sorry to bother you, but my name is Danny Lee and I'm with the Berkeley People's Herald. I edit their art section and I totally dig your work. Now, I know the whole "ironic selfie" thing is kind of...played out, but there's something...timeless about your images. So, I—I'd love to set up an appointment or—or interview with you when you get a chance. Uh, here's my card. So great talking with you, Esme.” He says and he gave me his business card**

**“You too, Danny.” I say and I went over to my photo and I look at it**

**“Hey, and there she is to save the day.” A woman says**

**“Hi.” I greet ‘You did it, Esme... You're a real artist. At least...for today...’ I thought and then my nose starts to bleed and my head starts to pound and I grasp my head as visions of the tornado start to come back**

**“Esme!” I hear Minho yell faintly**

**“Minho!” I yell as I awake from the vision**

**“Hey, are you okay? We lost you there for a second...” The woman says**

**“Uh, your nose!” The man exclaims**

**“I'm okay... Uh, jet lag... High altitude...” I say and I walk away from the group**

***LOWER FLOOR***

**I sit down on a bench on the lower floor and I take out my phone and I saw so much stuff from Minho “You left the ringer off, idiot!” I told myself and I started to call Minho “Come on... Please answer...” I tell myself and I then hear his voice**

**‘Esme! Holy shit, man! Your vision! It's...it's true! Y—you saw the tornado, it's coming!’ Minho yelled**

**“What? Oh, no... Minho, where are you?” I ask**

**‘I'm so fucking scared! I'm...I'm by the beach, I—I'm stuck in the t—ah—!’ He yells scared then all of a sudden it cuts off**

**“Minho! Can you hear me? Hello? Hello?!” I yell and I then put my phone in my pocket and stood up ‘Oh, my god, the tornado was real! Oh, I didn't fix shit! Minho will die... Arcadia Bay is gonna be destroyed... There has to be a way to stop this...for good!’ I thought and I walk over to my photo and I focus on it**

***ESME’S ROOM***

**A camera flash goes off as I was standing in my room near my wall of photos and I felt my nose bleed while my head was pounding “Oh, shit! Oh, my head...” I say and I look over at my room and it all looked like it was breaking apart ‘What is going on now? I—It feels like reality is...breaking apart...What am I doing to time?’ I thought and I walked over to the tripod and I looked at the photo ‘I just have to make one simple change...so I won't end up in San Francisco. Simple...’ I thought and I tear up the photo ‘Sorry, San Francisco... Minho comes first.’**

***TIMESTREAM***

**_A timestream montage is shown. Esme holding up the winning contest photo is replaced with Esme putting the torn photo in her diary. Esme getting into a taxi is replaced with Jefferson burning Esme's diary. Esme entering a taxi with Wells is replaced by Esme tied to a chair in the Dark Room. Esme looking at her photo in the art gallery is replaced with Jefferson entering the Dark Room._ **

***DARK ROOM***

**I wake up in the dark room tied to a chair, are you fucking kidding me? “Oh, fuck!” I exclaim ‘God, no... I'm back here again?! I thought I fixed everything!’ I thought and I saw Jefferson standing in front of me with his arms crossed**

**“What did you say, Esme?” He asked me ‘What?! Jefferson should be in jail, not here...’ I thought “Jesus. It's like you're back in my class. You're still...spacing...out. It might be cool if you took one or your patented selfies now... The transformation between the old Esme and the new Esme...” He says and he went in front of me “Anyway, answer my question, please.” He told me**

**“Fuck you.” I say to him**

**“Good answer, good answer.” He told me and I felt blood go down my nose and Jefferson holds my head and I struggled, then he stepped back “Hey...your nose is bleeding. Probably gave you too big a dose. Sorry about that, Esme. But considering you're about to die, a nosebleed is a first-world problem.” He says to me and I look over to find Victoria to only see she’s not there “Oh. I had to let Victoria Chase go.” He told me**

**“You let her...?” I ask confused**

**“Don't be stupid, okay?! She's exactly where she deserves to be.” He told me and I felt my heart drop**

**“No...” I whisper horrified**

**“Oh, as if you care.” He snapped “Your iris... That...dilation like a shutter...the pictures you're taking of me now. Too bad you pissed away your gift. You could have won the contest, but you destroyed your own beautiful photograph. What a waste. Sorry. I burned all your stuff. I got a little carried away.” He told me and I look at my diary ‘Fuck! he burned my diary! That's why I'm still here.’ I thought “Especially since you've developed from nerd to hero within a week. There's something...weird going on with you.” Jefferson told me and then the lights began to flicker and I heard thunder from outside, and Jefferson looked up and back at me “Whoa! Did you see how crazy it is outside? Like I said...something weird... There's that fear... Oh, Esme... It's an honor working on you with these final sessions. I hope these images will be appreciated for what they truly capture. The loss...of youth. At least...that's the last lecture you'll ever have to hear from me. And I promise you...no more nosebleeds.” He told me and I felt tears roll down my face**

**“Mr. Jefferson... Please...don't do this. You don't know what's happening.” I beg**

**“Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh... Quiet...quiet, Esme.” He says and he walks away as I struggle with the restraints sobbing**

**“Please! Don't do this!” I cry and he filled a syringe and walked back over to me**

**“I promise. This final dose won't hurt.” He told me and he went to put the needle in my neck and I heard stuff from outside “What?” Jefferson asked and Jefferson runs over dropping the needle, grabbing a tripod and I see David holding a gun ‘David!’ I thought, Jefferson knocks the gun out of David's hands with the tripod. David takes a fighting stance and tries to punch Jefferson, but gets hit in the stomach with the tripod. David doubles over, holding his stomach, and Jefferson hits him in the head, knocking David unconscious**

**“No, David! No!” I yell**

**“Jesus... David Madsen! He's out cold... Good. I always hated that fascist fuck. Everybody at Blackwell did, right, Esme?” He asked, and he dropped the tripod, picks up the needle and went to approach me again “Okay... Let's try this one last time...” He says and I then rewind before David can enter “And I promise you...no more nosebleeds.” He says and I sigh**

**“Wait! Hold on! Can I...can I please ask you for one last...request?” I ask**

**“Oh, you got me, Esme. How can I deny that face?” He asked me and I sigh**

**“Uh...excuse me, but my throat is scratchy... Can I please have some water?” I ask him**

**“Of course. I don't want you to be uncomfortable.” He says and moves the trolley closer as he pours me water, and holding it to my mouth so I can drink it “Okay... Let's try this one last time...” He says “I promise. This final dose won't hurt.” He told me and he went to put the needle in my neck and I heard stuff from outside... It’s David “What?” He asked, As Jefferson and David fight, I push the trolley closer to me, with my foot, while Jefferson is distracted and David punches and slaps him, knocking the tripod out of his hands. They face each other in fighting stances “No gun...no balls...” Jefferson says**

**“Jefferson! It's over!” David yells**

**“You are not going to stop me!” Jefferson yells, Jefferson runs over to a cabinet and David chases him, but Jefferson grabs a gun and shoots David, and he falls onto the couch behind him. Shit! “David Madsen...of course. Well, this is what you get for playing cop—a real bullet.” Jefferson yells and I rewind and I use my foot pulling the wire on one of the lights, knocking it over and distracting Jefferson. David punches Jefferson's face twice, knocking off his glasses and knocking him to the floor. He then runs over to me and undoes the restraints**

**“Oh, Lord, Esme...are you okay? Are you alright? Can you move?” He asked and I nodded**

**“Yes... Thank you, David...thank you...” I say**

**“Don't thank me... You brought me here.” He told me and he then looked at Jefferson “Let's wrap up this son of a bitch first.” He says, David holsters the gun on the ground, then punches Jefferson in the face again, knocking him unconscious. I then get up out of the chair “He won't be going anywhere when he wakes up.” He told me and he tied his wrists together with tape “Except you are going to prison forever. Or worse.” He told him**

**“Mr. Jefferson? Now it's your turn to be captured in a moment... Save Minho...” I say and I look at my burnt diary ‘He burned everything...including all of my photos... Warren! Yes! I can use that picture he took of us!’ I thought and I tried to use my phone but there was no signal “Shit! No signal!” I yell and I grabbed the car keys on the table “Thanks, Mr. Jefferson, but...you won't need this anymore.” I say and I went over to David “David?” I ask and he looks at me “Are you okay?” I ask him**

**“Look at this place...it feels like hell.” He says**

**“Jefferson was...was going to kill me...like he did to Victoria Chase...” I say**

**“Oh no...” David says “I always suspected that son of a bitch.” He says and I sigh**

**“I never did...until too late.” I tell him**

**“You shouldn't have to suspect your teacher.” He told me**

**“He wasn't a real teacher. He just...wanted to lecture. It was part of his sick plans.” I tell him**

**“I wasn't surprised when you accused Nathan of drugging Kate Marsh. I thought so, too.” He told me and I nodded “And, Esme, I'll never forgive myself for what happened to Kate. I feel like I helped push her off that roof...” He continued**

**“Kate was bullied up to that roof...but it was still Nathan and Jefferson who put her there.” I say**

**“I knew Nathan Prescott was a threat. I just waited too long to neutralize him.” He says**

**“Jefferson already did. They had some weird father-son thing going on. But...Nathan killed Rachel, and Jefferson had to use him as a scapegoat.” I tell him**

**“That pervert was pulling all this shit right under my nose, too... I could've stopped him and Nathan if only...I wasn't so stupid.” He tells me**

**“No... I told Principal Wells Nathan had a gun and...almost used it. But he didn't wanna believe me. I should've been more loud.” I tell him**

**“We all make decisions we regret. But I have to admit, I'm impressed by you...and Minho, and your investigation. I had all the high-tech toys, while you had each other.” He told me and I felt my heart just break because of Minho**

**“We...we are a great team.” I say with a sad voice**

**“That's one of my problems...I'm not good at teamwork. Never was. Even in the service.” He told me**

**“I can't even imagine what you went through...” I say**

**“I'm not gonna make any excuses for my behavior. I tried to be a good soldier, but...I wasn't so great. I tried to be a good father, too...” He told me “But...when Joyce kicked me out...I had nothing.” He continued and I sigh**

**“I'm so sorry about that... I didn't want that to happen...” I tell him**

**“I should never have set up those surveillance cams. Or kept all those files...” He says and I sigh**

**“I'm going to tell Joyce I was wrong about you. She does love you. It's pretty obvious.” I tell him**

**“I try not to use my service as an excuse, but... It's hard to come home after war. Most people don't know or care what it's like...except Joyce. She gave me hope. A new life.” He says**

**“And you saved mine. Minho, he...he would be proud of you.” I say**

**“I just wanna see him safe with his mother. I promised Joyce I would go see a family counselor...and I'll start by apologizing to Minho. I don't expect him to call me dad, but maybe he'll stop calling me "step-douche". So, where is Minho?” He asked me and I sigh, I can’t hide this from him**

**“David...Minho is dead...” I say softly**

**“This isn't happening... It can't... No, God...Not Minho... Esme, are you sure? Are you...” He says tearfully and I nodded**

**“Yes, I... I saw him, I...I saw Jefferson kill him in the junkyard...last night...” I say**

**“Last night?” He asked “When I was feeling sorry for myself in my hotel room...?” He asked and I sigh “I promised Joyce that I would protect her and Minho... How can I face her and explain this? I never even told Minho that I...I... Goddamn it!” He yelled and he looked over at Jefferson “You killed my wife's child, you sick fucker?! You took away my stepson?!” He yelled and he then took out his gun and I widened my eyes**

**“David, wait!” I yell and then shoots Jefferson in the head**

**“Esme... I'm sorry...I'm sorry you had to see that. What a mess... What have I done? All that time I wasted with surveillance... I... Minho...I'm sorry... Joyce...I failed you... My family...” He says**

**“You didn't fail. You did your best.” I say**

**“Esme...you better get outside. You've seen enough of this room.” He told me and I nodded**

**“David...thank you, for saving me.” I say ‘I've seen so many people die this week...now Jefferson... I feel numb...’ I thought and I sigh ‘Jefferson is dead now...but I can still bring Minho back to life.’ I thought and I walk out of the dark room ‘Jesus, all these lives destroyed... Rachel...Chloe...Kate...even Nathan...’ I thought and I walked out of the barn, and it was raining heavily “Freedom... Holy shit! The storm is real. I need to find Warren...” I say and I opened my phone and I went to call Warren, since I signal “Warren! Can you hear me?” I ask**

**‘Esme?! Damn, where are you?!’ He asked me**

**“Nevermind... Listen, do you have that photo you took last night in the parking lot?” I ask**

**‘Uh, yeah, but why? It wasn't that great a shot...’ He told me**

**“Yes, it is and I want it! Where are you?” I ask him**

**‘I'm at the Two Whales Diner. Pretty much trapped in here with Joyce, thanks to this armageddon weather. I'm expecting the ocean to turn red...’ He says to me, okay**

**“I’m on my way.” I say**

**‘Come on, that's crazy! You can barely walk on the sidewalk outside...Seriously, Esme, stay wherever you are. I don't think this storm is getting smaller... I'm kinda scared.’ Warren told me**

**“That's okay, me too! But it's not over yet, Warren. So, hold on!” I yell**

**‘Wait—’ He says but I hung up and I get inside Jefferson’s car and started to drive off while listening to the radio**

**“I told you. I, Truss Limpbow, have been warning you people for years that our culture of sin and entitlement would lead to God striking us down! And I'm the one trapped in this fucking radio station. Somebody get me the hell out of here now! Now, goddamn it! What do I pay all those taxes for?” Truss says and I turn it off and I heard my phone buzz ‘You have one new message. Message received yesterday at 9 PM.’ The Automated voice says and I listened to the voicemail that is from Nathan**

**‘Nathan: Esme, it's...it's Nathan. I...I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. I didn't wanna hurt Kate, or Rachel, or—or...didn't wanna hurt anybody. Everybody...used me! Mr. Jefferson...is coming for ME now. All this shit will be over soon. Watch out, Max... He wants to hurt you next. Sorry.’ Holy shit!**

***STREET***

**I park the car on the road and I get out of the car, as there is too much debris blocking my way. Citizens of Arcadia Bay stumble around, screaming, trying to save themselves and their loved ones. Shit. I need to get to Warren. ‘Warren is at the Two Whales Diner, so hurry up!’ I thought and I started to make my way through the storm and I went to the building to where a fisherman was blocked by flames ‘How can I get out of here?’ I thought and I turn on the fuse box to the sprinklers and I saw the guy die from being electrocuted, shit ‘He's dead... electrocuted...’ I thought and I climb out of the building through the window and I was walking towards the diner and I saw it go up in flames, but I had rewind before that happened, and I used sand to prevent the fire from spreading and I went over to the side entrance and I walked inside**

***DINER***

**“...evacuation. Once again, this is not a test. This is not a test. An E6 tornado warning has been issued for Arcadia Bay and surrounding counties. The Emergency Broadcast System is now in effect...” The announcer says while I was in the storeroom, and I open the door and I walk inside the diner**

**“Esme!” Warren yells and Joyce looks at me**

**“Esme!” She yelled and hugged me “Oh Jesus, I am so glad to see you, sweetie! Are you okay?” She asked**

**“Yes. What about you guys?” I ask**

**“The Two Whales is barely standing now... I don't know if it’s going to make it through this tornado. Poor Officer Berry and all those people out there...” Joyce told me**

**“I know.” I say**

**“Okay, get your ass inside... I have to get back to this gentleman on the ground... Warren has been gathering all the first aid...” She says**

**“It’s not much, Joyce. But it’s all we have.” Warren says and I look over at him**

**“You okay, Warren?” I ask**

**“How the hell did I ignore all those warnings, Esme? The snow, the eclipse...” He says**

**“There’s nothing you could do about it, Warren.” I say**

**“I’m so stupid... I should have seen it coming...” He told me ‘So glad everybody is safe here, but I need that photo from Warren to help Minho!’ I thought and I walked over to Warren “I hate to say I'm glad to see you, but I'm so glad to see you.” He told me**

**“That's okay. The important thing is that you're safe... and I know you can take care of yourself, after Nathan.” I say**

**“Should have done that a long time ago. But damn, Esme... I can't believe you actually drove down here in the middle of a fucking E6 tornado, just for one photograph... I mean, I know you didn't come for me.” He told me**

**“Warren, I came for all of you. Just tell me you do have the photograph.” I say, getting a little panicked**

**“I just want...” He says but I cut him off**

**“Now shut up and listen.” I say to him**

**“Oh yeah, you’re finally going to tell me what you never did in the parking lot...” He says**

**“I wish I would have. So I'm just going to tell you without any explanation. Trust me, okay?” I ask him and he nods**

**“I always do. You should probably tell me quick...” He told me and I nodded**

**“had a vision in Jefferson's class of a tornado destroying Arcadia Bay. I went to the bathroom and saw my best friend Minho get shot by Nathan Prescott...You with me so far?” I ask**

**“Where else could I be? Go on!” He tells me**

**“Then I found out that I could rewind time... And, long story short, Mark Jefferson is insane and dangerous.” I tell him**

**“Whoa... Is that all?” He asked**

**“I have to go back in time. Jefferson already ki—killed Minho... I can't let that happen... I have to do something, Warren!” I yell**

**“Esme, going back in time is what caused the storm!” He told me and I was surprised**

**“All because... because of me? How?” I ask**

**“I'm not a real scientist, even though I play one at school, but this seems like pure cause and effect, maybe Chaos Theory... Uh, what happened with Jefferson? Did... Did he hurt you?” He asked and I sigh**

**“He used Nathan to get drugs and money for him. Jefferson tied me up and... dosed me with some drug and took sick photos of me... It was so horrible...” I tell him**

**“Esme...I'm so sorry you had to go through all that... You're the bravest person I've ever known. Now, I want to kill that son of a bitch! Where is he?” He asked**

**“Dead.” I simply say “History. Which I need to change fast to make it right again... Is that bad?” I ask**

**“For every action, there's... there's a reaction... Whenever you reversed or altered time, maybe you caused a chain reaction... even in the environment.” He says**

**“You're my friend, Warren. You believe me, right? I... I haven't told anybody else except for Minho... and... and he can't help me right now...” I say**

**“I know I can be a pain in the ass... and... and you've always treated me like a person, not... not a beta nerd. I told you before that I'll always believe you...” He says**

**“I just wish I could trust my powers...” I say “I guess we'll never know if it's magic or science...” I continue**

**“Even if it's from a wizard or a wormhole... You're part of something bigger. I don't believe in fate or destiny, but after this week, I realize I don't know shit.” He told me and I nodded**

**“That makes both of us, Warren...” I say**

**“I do know you're here for a reason... and I guess it's up to you to find out why. Esme... I'm sorry you got stuck in this... in this... I don't have a fucking clue what's going on. But I have total faith that you'll do the right thing when the time comes. I'm so proud of you, Esme. How could there be a more important moment in history? And I'm in the middle of it with you? So thank you for trusting me.” He says and he gives me the polaroid**

**“Thanks for being here. Always.” I say**

**“Hey... Be careful out there.” He told me and I nodded**

**“I could use a hug before I do this...” I say**

**“Me too.” Warren says and I hug him “You better go before I get pathetic and tell you not to.” He told me as we pulled back**

**“You’re not pathetic. You’re one of my heroes... And I’m going to make the right choices from now on... I swear.” I tell him**

**“That’s why you’re Super Esme.” He says and I then focus on the photo and travel back to yesterday in the parking lot**

***BLACKWELL PARKING LOT***

**“We got no time for this shit. Come on, Esme.” Minho says and I look over at him**

**“Minho!” I yell and I ran and hugged him**

**“Jesus, dude... what is up with you?” Minho asked me**

**“I’m just glad we’re here together.” I say as I pull away from him**

**“I guess you need to talk. No worries... It’s all good.” Warren says sadly as he walks away**

**“I'm glad you're with me, too. What's going on, Esme? We have to find Nathan right now.” Minho says and began to walk off**

**“Sorry Warren.” I mutter to myself**

**“He's going to fucking pay for what he did to Rachel... Let's go, now.” Minho says**

**“Minho, wait! Listen!” I call as I walk behind him**

**“I can walk and listen, okay?” He asked and I then grabbed his arm to make him stop**

**“Stop and listen for once, goddammit!” I snap and he sighs**

**“Fine, Esme. I'm listening.” He told me**

**“Minho, you can’t go in that party. You’re gonna… you're gonna die if you do.” I tell him and he sighed**

**“You used your powers, right? And you fucked around with time, and I died.” He told me and I sigh**

**“Not like that...” I say**

**“You’re supposed to back me up. So there’s no way that punk-ass bitch Nathan Prescott is taking me down.” Minho snapped**

**“You're right, he won't. Mark Jefferson killed you... and others.” I tell him and he looked confused**

**“Jefferson, the art teacher? That's bullshit! Nathan is the fucking serial killer! We saw the proof! Now, excuse me, I’m going to that party to make sure he never hurts anybody again. Are you coming?” He told me and I shook my head**

**“Nathan is dead... and you're in danger.” I say and he was confused**

**“That fucker is already dead? How do you know that?” He asked me**

**“Because... I was there.” I say and he started to get worried**

**“Okay, will you please tell me exactly what happened? Please?” He asked me and I nodded**

**“Mark Jefferson turned out to be a psychopath...” I say**

**“Okay, Esme. Let's go in there as a team and take his ass out right now!” He says and he was about to walk away but I grabbed his arm and he looked at me with a look of confusion**

**“Minho! I should never have run away from you like I did when we left Arcadia Bay. I know I hurt you… All I ever wanted was to make it up to you. Please, don't run away from me...” I beg with tears running down my face and he looks at me with soft eyes, and he put his hands on my shoulders**

**“Esme, I'm not running from you! This is when I need you the most. This is how to make everything up to me. With your power and my gun... nothing in the universe can stop us now, Esme!” He says and I shook my head**

**“No! Not this way! Minho, I... I can't keep fixing everything, if all I'm gonna do is just break it, over and over again. I know how this is gonna turn out and... I'm afraid I'm fucking up all these alternate realities.” I say and he was confused**

**“Wait... alternate realities? What do you mean, Esme? What did you do?” He asked me**

**“I fucked up, Minho. I wanted to make things right, but everything turned out wrong.” I say and he sighs**

**“Esme, what the hell are you talking about?” He asked**

**“I was able to go back in time... to the last day William was alive. I stopped him from leaving, but... But you ended up in a car crash instead.” I say with my voice getting smaller and weaker**

**“You saw my dad again?” He asked me**

**“You... you were completely paralyzed. And you were in pain. You were slowly dying, and you… you asked me to… end your life.” I sob and I sigh shakily “And I did... for you. I didn't want you to suffer in any other timeline or reality... I couldn't bear the thought of you in any more pain...” I cry and he softly sighs**

**“God, Esme... That must have been... That must have been awful for you... I'm so sorry I had to ask you that...” He told me and I shook my head**

**“It was worse for you. But I had no idea what would happen, and... as usual, I messed everything up, and… I never want to hurt you, ever. You have to believe me.” I beg and he nods grabbing both of my hands**

**“Of course I do. Do you think I would even know how to handle that situation? Nobody would... The important thing is that we're together again.” He told me**

**“You're right. That's why you should come with me so we can stay together... and stay alive.” I tell him**

**“I hear you, Esme... but do you think we should let Jefferson get away with torture and murder?” He asked and I shook my head**

**“Of course not! If we tell David, he'll believe us and he can actually stop him... right?” I ask and Minho furrowed his eyebrows**

**“I don't get it... Why do you trust him, after you totally reamed him the other day? He's not even at our house anymore.” He told me and I sigh**

**“Minho, David saved me from Jefferson... If he didn't track down the Dark Room... I'd be dead right now.” I say and he looked shocked**

**“Esme... I had no clue... I should have been the one to save you, but... I'm so grateful David was there.” He told me “So what’s your plan?” Minho asked me**

**“We tell him everything, including that Victoria is in danger.” I say**

**“Okay. You've been through so much... I believe you, Esme. After all, I'm still your faithful companion.” He told me and I smile softly**

**“Yes, you are. So, listen... In a few minutes, I won't know any of this happened... nothing. We absolutely have to stay in your room and do nothing. Then we explain everything to David, and we finally let him do his job. You'll have to tell me exactly what I did and said just now. Just explain that I traveled through time using the photo.” I say to him and he nods**

**“Will you believe me?” He asked and I grabbed his hand and I kissed him**

**“I’ll always believe you, Minho.” I say and we started to walk back to the car**

***BEACH***

**I look around and I see that I was on the beach and I saw Minho... thank god “Oh, Minho!” I yell and I run up and hug him tightly**

**“I see that the real Esme is back... So, how was your time trip, dude?” He asked me as he turned around to face me**

**“Shut up. Oh, you're alive! You're alive, oh... Both of us! I did so much to bring you back, Minho... and it worked. It actually worked. You're with me again.” I told him and he hugged me again**

**“It looks like even fate doesn't want us apart. And... you traveled through multiple realities just to... save my ungrateful ass over and over. I hope it was worth it, but... I don't blame you for wanting me out of your life, after all my drama.” He told me and I look at him**

**“Come on. I'm the official Drama King and Queen of Arcadia Bay this week. Just look at what my powers have caused in... just a short time. I mean... I'm nobody.” I say and he scoffed**

**“You’re Esme-fucking-Harper, Time Warrior. Even if you weren't, you're kind and caring. Nobody could have a better best friend... Nobody. You didn't ask for any of this to happen, but it did. You need to accept how awesome you are.” He says and I sigh**

**“Maybe I willed it subconsciously, or something. I always wanted my life to be special... an adventure... but not without you. And it didn't happen until I moved back here, so... without you, my powers wouldn't even exist.” I say**

**“Then for whatever scientific, mystical reason, that we'll obviously never figure out... We were meant to be together at this exact moment in history. I have to think that Rachel was somewhere behind the scenes, fighting for justice...” He told me and I sigh**

**“I'd like to think that, too... We all owe Rachel Amber. Now tell me everything that happened. You... You remember, right?” I ask**

**“Well, we... we left the party and made sure Jefferson couldn't find us. For once, I was glad I lived in an actual fortress. Then the storm got hella crazy and... and you said we would be safe at the lighthouse.” He told me and I widened my eyes**

**“Minho, look! The storm is getting bigger now. It's coming closer. I... I can't even believe this is real, but this is happening because of me.” I say and he looks at me**

**“Stop it! Stop beating yourself up, okay? We've both paid our dues already on that. Oh, God, look at that! Look at that monster! Who knows... This could be Rachel's revenge... Our revenge. The lighthouse is out of the way of the tornado. Come on!” He yelled and I started to get dizzy**

**“Oh... What... Minho...” I say and Minho ran over to me and I collapsed in his arms**

**“I got your back, Esme.” He says**

***NIGHTMARE***

***PHOTOGRAPHY LAB***

**I woke up at my desk, in Jefferson’s class... shit! ‘I'm back in class... What the hell?’ I thought and I sigh ‘I have to listen to this Jefferson lecture again? This might be Hell...’ I thought “From light to shadow, from color to chiaroscuro... Now, can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition in black and white? Anybody? Bueller?” Jefferson asked ‘Okay, this is messed up... Am I stuck in a time loop?’ I thought**

**“Diane Arbus.” Victoria says and I sigh ‘Be calm and don't freak out... yet.’ I thought**

**“There you go, Victoria. Why Arbus?” Jefferson asked**

**“Because of her images of hopeless faces. You feel, like, totally haunted by the eyes of those sad mothers and children.” Victoria says and I saw blood splatters against the window ‘Wait, what's going? Nobody even cares?’ I thought then the bell rings and I am alone ‘Everybody's gone now... Have I totally fucked up time? This doesn't make sense...’ I thought and I stood up and I try to go to the door**

**“I see you, Esme Harper. Don't even think about leaving here until we talk about your entry.” Jefferson says scaring the shit out of me, and I then walked over to him, “I just wanted to know if... you'd like to spend the rest of your life in my Dark Room? Your purity inspires me so much... and we could be so happy together... Who needs selfies, when I can give you portraiture?” He asked... what the fuck? ‘There's no way I'm saying that... No way.’ I thought**

**“I like to think of it as... our Dark Room. It's the only place I truly feel safe and protected from the storm.” I say... what the hell!**

**“Of course, Esme. I can capture you over and over... You can be my model for life... and death. We are going to be so happy together in the dark. Just make sure you stay pure... I won't like it if you get dirty like Rachel or Minho.” He says to me and then disappeared ‘This can't be real... I don't believe it...’ I thought and I then walked out of the lab**

***GIRLS’ DORMITORIES***

**Where the hell am I now? I see Kate and I walk up to her as she was crying while lighting candles “Hey, Kate.” I greet**

**“Esme, how could you let me jump off a roof? You were the only person I trusted here... But you never really listened to me... Now I’m never going to Heaven... Instead you’ve stuck me in Hell... Alone forever...” She says and I was confused**

**“No, Kate, I was only trying to save you...” I say and she opened the door to room 222 and jumped into the abyss and I tried to follow her only to re-enter the hallway of the Girls' Dormitory. ‘This hall never ends... I better find something.’ I thought and I look over to see keys sitting on a table by the shower room and I grab them and I unlocked the room 218 which was Dana’s room, and I re-enter the same hallway, but in Rachel’s clothes... what the hell? I look at the map and I saw her room was 224 and I walk all the way to 224 and I walk in and re-enter the same hallway, but as Victoria... oh great. I walk all the way to her room which was 221 and walk in and re-enter the same hallway as myself, and I ran all the way to my room 219 and I walk in.**

***HALLWAY***

**I walk inside the corridor and everything was reversed... even my thoughts were reversed. I put my headphones on and I walked all the way to the bathroom, as everything was in reverse, and I open the bathroom door and walk in**

***MAZE***

**What is this shit! “Don’t try to hide, Esme... Get over here... Let me capture you...” Jefferson says ‘Jefferson is coming after me again... No...’ I thought and I tried to sneak around him “Esme... you used to be so pure, so innocent... Now you have to die. What happened to your spark, Esme? I thought I could be your professor... for life. Please understand, Esme... The only place I can be "myselfie" is in the Dark Room...I miss those days when you looked at me in class with those wide eyes... I want to be your professor again... I can teach you so much...I realize now you’ll never be an artist, much less a photographer... Come here, Esme. Class is dismissed...Look into the lens, Esme... Turn right... now left... Show me the love... and the hate... I can’t believe you let that hillbilly murder me in cold blood...” He says as I snuck past him to find photos of the girls that were drugged in the dark room... being me, Rachel, and Kate... the second maze!**

**“Attention... I regret to announce that one of your fellow classmates, Renesme Harper, has died under tragic circumstances that I promise to investigate after I get my drink on.” Wells says and I went around the portraits in a way so that the light wouldn’t see me “Will Esme Harper please come to the Dark Room immediately. I repeat, Esme Harper to the Dark Room... now! Good evening, Blackwell. This is Principal Wells and I’m here to drop the mic on Esme Harper. Excuse me, can everybody hear me? If you know the whereabouts of Miss Harper, please tie her up and inform me or David Madsen. She's wanted for the death of Minho Price and Rachel Amber. Thank you.” Wells says... what the fuck! I then reach lockers, and this was the third maze, and I then hear a familiar voice**

**“Esme... Where are you? Max... Come out to play... Come out to play...!” Warren yells as I went to sneak past him and I heard multiple people, like Warren, David, Wells, Samuel, and of course Nathan... what the hell is this? I saw cars and I walked over there and I then hear Frank’s voice**

**“Get your bony ass over here! I am gonna cut you open, freak!” He yells and I went over to the drum and I saw there was a bottle to pick up ‘Oh no... Bottles. This might be Hell.’ I thought and I heard Nathan and Jefferson again**

**“Holy fucking shit, Esme... That was hilarious when you guys dug up Rachel’s body! Ha, ha, ha! "Oh, oh no, no, no. Boo hoo. Oh, Rachel is worm food..." Comedy Gold. Genius!” Nathan yelled asshole! I then sneak past Jefferson to get a bottle that was on a car ‘Well, these ones aren't too hard to find.’ I thought and I walked to the place where Rachel and Minho hung out and I saw there was another bottle ‘When did I get bad bottle karma?’ I thought and I continued walking and I saw a bottle on a car and I grabbed it ‘Is there one more left?’ I thought and I saw there was another one on a car, so I snuck past Nathan and I grabbed the last bottle ‘Please let that be the last one...’ I thought and I continued walking and until I finally felt safe and I saw the row of bottles and I look over to see a bench and I went and sat down**

***MINHO’S HOUSE***

**I then see snow starting to fall, and I look over to see a plastic lighthouse next to me, and I realize I’m in Minho’s house, in his snowglobe... what the fuck?! “Don't you dare question the chef.” Willam says**

**“Right, like you're the real cook here.” Minho says**

**“I am when your mom is away.” Willaim told Minho**

**“I'll let her know that.” Minho says The phone rings and then William answers**

**“Hello? Hey, honey... just making a fabulous breakfast with Minho and Esme. We're all going to work at the Two Whales... What? Oh, I didn't know you had to get groceries. Of course I'll come pick you up. Now I have an excuse to get a mocha. Be there shortly. Love you...” William says and hung up “Excuse me, guys, I have to go rescue yonder Queen at the Sav-Mart. She doth have many bags of delicious grub for us to feast upon.” William says to me and Minho**

**“You are ridiculous.” Minho says**

**“You'll be grateful for that someday. Shit, where are my keys?” William asked searching around the room**

**“That's a dollar for the swear jar!” Minho yells**

**You mean your college fund...” Willaim says There is a flash of light and a 13-year-old me appears in front of the fireplace. I then burn the polaroid that William took of Me and Minho. “Keys, please... Shit, where are those keys?” William asked**

**“Another dollar for the swear jar!” Minho yelled again**

**“You're bankrupting me!” William yells William finds the keys under a hat on the coffee table. “A-ha! You can't hide from me forever!” William exclaimed There is another flash of light and the 13-year-old me disappears. “Now lock up after I leave, play nice, try not to destroy too much of the house.” William says and then my phone dinged and I checked**

**‘William: Hey Esme, would you say hi to Minho and Joyce? Don't forget to remind them that you let me die.’**

**“And no Minho and Esme wine-tasting session...” William says**

**“Dad!” Minho exclaimed**

***DARK ROOM***

**I look around as I realize I was in the dark room ‘How long will this nightmare go on?’ I thought and then Minho and Jefferson appear and Jefferson was taking photos of Minho “I think you’d be perfect for my new photo series on retro-grunge... You have the same qualities that I loved in Rachel Amber... but not Esme...” He says**

**“Esme is a fucking child...” Minho says and I roll my eyes**

**“Oh Christ, I know... and she never shuts up, does she?” Jefferson asked**

**“I’m so over her hipster bullshit.” Minho says**

**“I think everyone at Blackwell is over Esme... Let’s prove it.” Jefferson and then Warren and Minho appear... oh god**

**“Booyah, Warren! I thought you were all over Esme’s shit...” Minho says to Warren**

**“She's not all that... so who cares if she doesn't kiss me?” Warren asked... what the hell!**

**“You should have seen her make a move on me in my room... Hella lame.” Minho says... what the fuck!**

**“Esme should see me make a move on you... Come here...” Warren says and he kissed Minho and then Nathan and Minho appeared**

**“Goddamn, you are a sexy bitch! Why hang out with Esme, huh?” Nathan asked Minho, this is getting weird**

**“Boredom. Plus she’s like my personal puppet.” Minho says... even though it’s not him, it hurts**

**“I hear that. Do you... want to party? I got a drugstore in my room.” Nathan says**

**“Oh shit! Look at Esme spying on us... Take a fucking picture, bitch! Or take a selfie!” Minho yelled and then Minho appeared dancing in just his underwear “See, this is how you bust a move, Esme... No mosh pit for you, shaka brah!” He yelled and then Minho and Victoria appeared... oh hell no! “Damn, Victoria... You're a real woman... not a little girl like Esme...” Minho says, what the fuck!**

**“I fucking love your tats, Minho. You're so hot. I can’t believe it took us so long to hook up...” Victoria says and they began to make out in front of me, then the alternative Minho appeared**

**“Why did you get rewind powers? You don’t even know how to use them... Rachel’s dead and you’re still alive. Life is... so not fair.” He told me and Minho appeared in front of me one more time**

**“I wish you would have never come back to Arcadia Bay... You’re the real storm.” He says while taking photos of me**

***TWO WHALES DINER***

**I was standing in the bathroom of the diner and I walked to the door and there was a keypad ‘I'll be so grateful if this is the last digicode...’ I thought and I put in a random number and it was wrong and when I turned around, there was a bunch of numbers, and I saw one on the wall in the mirror ‘0311’ I then went back to the keypad and put in the numbers ‘0311’ and it worked, so I opened the door and walked out to see everyone from Arcadia Bay, and I saw... me in here. I walk by everyone listening to how I let them all down, and I killed them, just to get to the alternative me**

**“Who... Who are you?” I ask like the dumbass I am, and even alternative me thought I was stupid**

**“Holy shit, are you cereal? I'm you, dumbass. Or I'm one of many Esmes you've left behind...” She told me**

**“Can you get me out of here?” I ask**

**“Oh, so you want help? Thought you could control everybody and everything, huh? Twist time around your fingers?” She asked**

**“It wasn't my choice. I didn't ask to rewind time!” I yell**

**“Stop playing innocent. You've left a trail of death behind you. You even let that stalker Madsen kill Jefferson... That's sick! You're way more of a cold-blooded killer than him or Nathan.” She told me and I shook my head**

**“Bullshit! That was self-defense! I never set out to kill anybody.” I snap**

**“That doesn't make you any less of a murderer.” She told me**

**“I know what I am... You're just trying to hurt me.” I say and she scoffed**

**“You're a goddamn hypocrite. Just look at the pain you've caused...” She told me**

**“That was not my fault, you son of a bitch...” I snap**

**“Don't you dare talk about our mom that way... ha!” She exclaimed, “What about the crap that was your fault?” She asked me and I stood silent “Wait, wait, let me guess... You fucked up time and space for your precious punk Minho. You think he's worth all that?” She asked me and I nodded**

**“Of course. He’s my best friend.” I say and she scoffed**

**“Oh yeah, you ignored your "best friend" for five years while he went through hell... Some friend.” She says**

**“Minho does a better job of guilt-tripping me than you do.” I say to her**

**“Because you let him bully you. It's called "Stockholm Syndrome." But you didn't do that homework... so you'll have to learn the hard way. Like Rachel...” She says to me**

**“Just shut up. You're not scaring me anymore.” I say to her**

**“I'd be more worried about Minho killing us than Jefferson...” She says and I was confused “Esme, do you really think he has any feelings for us? You're just another puppet...” She says to me and I roll my eyes “Man, you are so stupid. I'm embarrassed to have the same name... And someday Minho will destroy—” She says but she got cut off by Minho walking in “Oh hell, speak of the devil...” She says and Minho sits in front of her**

**“Dude, do not even fuck with her head! She knows what we went through together this week and you don't! There's no way you can break up our team! This is reality!” Minho yells**

***COURSE OF EVENTS***

***MINHO’S TRUCK***

**I see myself smile at Minho as he was driving his truck “After five years you’re still Esme Harper.” Minho says**

**“I am seriously glad to see you.” I say**

**“Welcome home, Esme.” Minho says**

***WILLIAM’S CAMERA***

**“I, uh... know it was your birthday last month... This was my real father's camera... I want you to have it.” Minho says**

**“Yes, of course it's cool! Thank you... This camera is so sweet.” I say**

**“Now that we got the mushy shit out of the way, I feel like stage diving! Let's thrash this place! Yep, yep! I'm fucking insane in the brain! Let's dance! Shake that bony white ass! Or take my picture with your new camera!” Minho exclaims**

***HIDING FROM DAVID***

**“This song fucking rules! Can't dance, hippie? Come on! Rawk out, girl! Yo, turn it off, turn it off! You need to hide. Now! My stepdad will kill me if he finds you here!” Minho yells**

***THE CLIFF***

**“You were here today, Esme. You saved me! I'm still tripping on that... Seeing you after all these years feels like—” Minho says but I cut him off**

**“Destiny?” I ask**

**“If this is destiny, I hope we can find Rachel. I miss her, Esme. What the hell is this?” Minho asked**

**“Snowflakes... Or a storm is coming.” I say**

**“Esme, start from the beginning. Tell me everything...” Minho says**

***TWO WHALES DINER***

**“Let's talk about your superpower... Epic! I pledge allegiance to Esme and the power for which she stands... You can rewind time, Esme. That's fucking insane. We have to play! You need a sidekick to guide you.” Minho says**

**“Okay, Boy Wonder... Show me the way to Minho’s cave.” I say**

***THE JUNKYARD***

**“Welcome to American Rust, my home away from Hell.” Minho says**

**“Raw and rough. It suits you...” I say**

**“Esme, do you know how awesome this is? I get my best friend back and she's also supersized?” Minho asked**

**“I... don't... feel so super...” I tell Minho**

**“Esme, here let me help you find a place to chill... You freaked me out there. Do you feel any better now?” Minho asked**

***WALKING ON THE RAILROAD TRACKS***

**“You saved me again. Crazy. Now we're totally bonded for life! Since you're the mysterious superhero... I'll be your faithful chauffeur and companion.” Minho says**

**“My powers might not last, Minho.” I say**

**“That's okay—we will. Forever.” Minho says**

***BUSTING INTO THE PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE***

**“I'm so glad you're my partner in crime.” I say**

**“As long as you're my partner in time. I might get on the other side of that door before you, Lupin.” Minho says**

**“The race is on. See you soon. Welcome to my domain.” I say**

**“You are magic. I have no clue how the hell you got in there, but you did it, sista.” Minho says**

***LOOKING THROUGH PRINCIPAL’S FILES***

**“Esme, you better come check out these files...” Minho says**

**“It's not a drawing... look, "Rachel in the dark room... Rachel in the dark room..." Over and over. That's it. No, you are not taking the cozy chair.” I say**

**“Esme, do your powers include mind-reading? Or did you just rewind because I tried to steal the chair? Shit, I'm confused.” Minho asked**

**“It's the powers of best friendship. I know how you roll...” I say**

***SWIMMING IN THE BLACKWELL POOL***

**“Cowabunga!” I yell**

**“Why, look! An otter in my water! Your power is changing everything, Max. Especially you. I can already tell. You're not so chickenshit anymore.” Minho says**

**“Thanks, asshole.” I say**

**“And you make me feel like I have a reason for still being in Arcadia Bay.” Minho told me**

***FLEEING BLACKWELL SECURITY***

**“Let's call it a draw. I'm gonna freeze my ass off when I get out...” I say**

**“You look cute with your hair soaked in chemicals.” Minho says**

**“Hide!” We both say**

**“You can't go back to your dorm now, you're a Blackwell fugitive! Crash at my place tonight.” Minho says**

***WAKING UP IN MINHO’S ROOM***

**“Photobomb!” Minho yelled**

**“Photo-hog! It feels like a different world from yesterday...” I say**

**“We left a skid mark on Blackwell last night.” Minho says**

**“Wish we could just hang out all morning like we used to... Maybe we should get up, I have to get back to Blackwell soon.” I say**

***MINHO’S DARE***

**“I double dare you. Kiss me now.” Minho says “Damn, you're hardcore, Esme! Now I can text Warren and tell him he doesn't stand a chance...”**

**“You are such a dork.” I say**

***FRANK’S RV***

**“Oh, we could totally cruise everywhere in this bad boy! Can you see us heading down the coast to Big Sur or beyond? I know. Just daydreaming. It makes me ill that Rachel posed like this for Frank... or wrote him love letters... I can't believe she was banging Frank! Rachel straight up lied to my face! Why didn't she say anything?” Minho snapped**

**“Because she knew how you would react.” I say**

**“Then she wasn't much of a friend, huh? Just another person who shits all over me. Why does everybody in my life let me down? My dad gets killed, you bail on me for years, my mother gloms onto step-fucker... now Rachel betrays me...” Minho snapped**

***SAVING WILLIAM***

**“Not until I see it first! You know the rules, Dad! Dude, I am so lucky that my father is cool... Esme, you are being so fucking strange. You feel okay?” Minho asked**

**“Minho, I am... awesome. We are awesome!” I yelled**

***THE BEACH WITH ALTERNATE MINHO***

**“It’s weird hanging out with you again.” Minho says**

**“I know... I’m glad we are, though.” I say**

**“Look, the worst thing you can do is treat me like a baby. I still want to laugh and talk shit with my best friend. Can we stop? This is seriously the best view of the sunset. What do photographers call that?” Minho asked**

**“"The golden hour."” I say**

***ALTERNATE MINHO’S ROOM***

**“Whoa, awesome picture. We look so badass in our pirate gear.” Minho says**

**“We should have taken over Arcadia Bay when we had the chance.” I say**

**“Listen, Esme, my respiratory system is failing and... and it's only getting worse. I've heard the doctors talking about it when they thought I was zonked out. So I know I'm just putting off the inevitable, while my parents suffer along... and I will, too. This isn't how I want things to end.” Minho says**

**“What are you saying?” I ask**

**“I'm saying that being with you again has been so special. I just wanted to feel like when we were kids running around Arcadia Bay... and everything was possible. And you made me feel that way today. I want this time with you to be my last memory... Do you understand?” Minho asked**

***WORKING ON THE DETECTIVE BOARD***

**“Minho...you're back. I'm just... I'm just—I'm so glad you're here!” I exclaimed**

**“You sound high, but thanks for the morning grope, and a million kisses. Since we were up all night playing "CSI: Arcadia Bay," I was still spaced out here, trying to put all this info together.” Minho says**

***THE DARK ROOM***

**“Kate wasn't the first... All those binders are filled with other victims. Victoria has to be next. Nathan must be planning to dose her tonight at the Vortex Club party.” I say**

**“Rachel... This can't be real... These are all—these are all posed shots, right? Right? The junkyard! Esme, we have to find that spot, now! Then we can see what he did... There's no way she's dead. No way! She posed for those pictures, Esme. I know it, please... let's go.” Minho says**

***FINDING RACHEL’S BODY***

**“Rachel... Oh, Rachel... No... no... Please, not her...” Minho cried**

**“Minho...” I say**

**“Rachel... why?!” Minho sobbed**

**“I’m sorry, Minho. I’m so sorry...” I say**

**“I loved her so much... How can she be dead? What kind of world does this? Who does this?!” Minho cried**

***REACHING THE LIGHTHOUSE***

**“Come on Esme, we’re almost there! Please wake up! Esme, can you hear me? Hang on, Esme, we can make it! Listen to me! Esme! We’re near the lighthouse! Wake up! Dammit, Esme, don't let me down!” Minho yelled and I then start to fight my way through the storm “Esme, come on now! Don't worry... we'll be okay.” Minho told me**

***CLIFF***

**Me and Minho fell to the ground and we were at the lighthouse “Esme? Esme, can you hear me? Please, say something.” Minho begged and I look over at him**

**“Minho? I... I must have passed out... Sorry.” I say and Minho hugged me sideways**

**“Oh, thank God... Don't you ever do that again, okay?” He asked and I nodded**

**“I swear... but that nightmare was so real... was so horrible...” I say and I remove Minho’s arm off of me and I walk closer to the cliff watching the storm and I was horrified “This is my storm. I caused this... I caused all of this. I changed fate and destiny so much that... I actually did alter the course of everything. And all I really created was just death and destruction!” I yell and Minho scoffed**

**“Fuck all of that, okay? You were given a power. You didn't ask for it... and you saved me. Which had to happen, all of this did... except for what happened to Rachel. But without your power, we wouldn't have found her! Okay, so you're not the goddamn Time Master, but you're Renesme Harper... and you're amazing. Esme, this is the only way.” Minho says and I saw the picture of the blue butterfly photo**

**“I feel like I took this shot a thousand years ago.” I say**

**“You... You could use that photo to change everything right back to when you took that picture... All that would take is for me to... to...” Minho trailed off and hid his face in his hands, and I knew what he meant**

**“Fuck that! No... no way! You are my number one priority now. You are all that matters to me.” I argue**

**“I know. You proved that over and over again... even though I don't deserve it. I'm so selfish... not like my mom... Look what she had to give up and live through... and she did. She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a fucking diner. Even my step... father deserves her alive. There's so many more people in Arcadia Bay who should live... way more than me...” Minho says with his voice shaking**

**“Don't say that... I won't trade you.” I say**

**“You're not trading me. Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny... Look at how many times I've almost died or actually died around you. Look at what's happened in Arcadia Bay ever since you first saved me. I know I've been selfish, but for once I think I should accept my fate... our fate...” Minho told me and I shook my head**

**“Minho...” I say**

**“Esme, you finally came back to me this week, and... you did nothing but show me your love and friendship. You made me smile and laugh, like I haven't done in years. Wherever I end up after this... in whatever reality... all those moments between us were real, and they'll always be ours. No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision.” Minho told me and I sighed sadly as I felt tears run down my face**

**“Minho... I can't make this choice...” I cry and he grabs my arms**

**“No, Esme... You’re the only one who can.” He told me, and I sighed, he’s right he was supposed to die on that day, and I’ve just fucked up time by saving him over and over “Esme... It’s time...” He told me**

**“Minho... I'm so, so sorry... I... I don't want to do this.” I cried as I hugged him tightly**

**“I know, Esme. But we have to. We have to save everybody, okay? And you'll make those fuckers pay for what they did to Rachel. Being together this week... it was the best farewell gift I could have hoped for. You're my hero, Esme.” Minho told me and we pull back from the hug and I just pressed my lips against his... one final time “I'll always love you... Now, get out of here, please! Do it before I freak.” He says to me and I nodded and he looked at me “And Esme Harper? Don't you forget about me...” He told me and I shook my head**

**“Never.” I say and I look back down at the photo and I focus on it and it took me back to that day in the bathroom. I take the picture of the photo and I toss it on the floor as I hear Nathan walk inside**

**“It's cool, Nathan... Don't stress, you're okay, bro, just... count to three. Don't be scared. You own this school... If I wanted, I could blow it up. You're the boss.” Nathan says “So what do you want?” Nathan asked, and I knew Minho walked in**

**“I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say. Now, let's talk bidness.” Minho says and I feel the tears well up in my eyes**

**“I got nothing for you.” Nathan says**

**“Wrong. You got hella cash.” Minho says and I sink down to the floor**

**“You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!” Nathan yells and I tried so hard not to cry as I know what’s gonna happen next**

**“Where'd you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!” Minho yelled**

**“Don't EVER tell me what to do. I'm so SICK of people trying to control me!” Nathan yells**

**“You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs.” Minho told him**

**“Nobody would ever even miss your punk ass, would they?” Nathan asked Minho**

**“Get that gun away from me, psycho!” Minho yells and I hear the gunshot and I flinch and lower my head down and I finally felt the tears fall down**

**“Minho.” I whimper quietly, as I sobbed quietly as possible, while I felt my heart racing and my breath becoming irregular**

***TIMESTREAM***

**_A timestream montage shows Minho hovering over Nathan in the bathroom replaced by David handcuffing him, Nathan beating up Warren in the parking lot replaced by Nathan being interrogated by a police officer, Esme taking a photo of Minho dancing replaced by Esme and some other students watching Mr. Jefferson be arrested, Minho and Esme walking on the train tracks replaced by Esme holding Joyce's hands, Minho splashing Esme in the Blackwell pool replaced by Esme hugging a teddy bear in her dorm room, Minho and Esme taking a selfie in Minho's room replaced by Joyce giving Esme a box of Minho's things at the Two Whales Diner, Esme hugging Minho after returning from the alternate timeline replaced by Esme looking at her polaroids, and Minho and Esme on the cliff during the tornado replaced by Esme wearing a black dress and looking at the sunset._ **

***MINHO’S FUNERAL***

**There’s no storm. Nothing at all. Minho was right. I spent one week with my best friend/boyfriend, and now I’m going to his funeral. I walk back down to the cemetery and I see Joyce, David, Principal Wells, and some other Blackwell Academy students walk into the Arcadia Bay Cemetery and gather around Minho's coffin. I watch as the priest says the eulogy and I wipe away tears as he does. I then see a blue butterfly fly down on Minho’s coffin... it’s the same one from the bathroom, and I realize it’s Minho. I then smile, knowing that Minho is still here with me.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 10!!**

**This is the final chapter!!!**

**Omg I feel so sorry for Minho!**

**But I will write the alternate ending because I can’t deal with Minho being dead!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	11. 11: Not anymore *ALTERNATE ENDING*

****

**11: Not anymore *ALTERNATE ENDING***

**Esme’s P.O.V**

***COURSE OF EVENTS***

***MINHO’S TRUCK***

**I see myself smile at Minho as he was driving his truck “After five years you’re still Esme Harper.” Minho says**

**“I am seriously glad to see you.” I say**

**“Welcome home, Esme.” Minho says**

***WILLIAM’S CAMERA***

**“I, uh... know it was your birthday last month... This was my real father's camera... I want you to have it.” Minho says**

**“Yes, of course it's cool! Thank you... This camera is so sweet.” I say**

**“Now that we got the mushy shit out of the way, I feel like stage diving! Let's thrash this place! Yep, yep! I'm fucking insane in the brain! Let's dance! Shake that bony white ass! Or take my picture with your new camera!” Minho exclaims**

***HIDING FROM DAVID***

**“This song fucking rules! Can't dance, hippie? Come on! Rawk out, girl! Yo, turn it off, turn it off! You need to hide. Now! My stepdad will kill me if he finds you here!” Minho yells**

***THE CLIFF***

**“You were here today, Esme. You saved me! I'm still tripping on that... Seeing you after all these years feels like—” Minho says but I cut him off**

**“Destiny?” I ask**

**“If this is destiny, I hope we can find Rachel. I miss her, Esme. What the hell is this?” Minho asked**

**“Snowflakes... Or a storm is coming.” I say**

**“Esme, start from the beginning. Tell me everything...” Minho says**

***TWO WHALES DINER***

**“Let's talk about your superpower... Epic! I pledge allegiance to Esme and the power for which she stands... You can rewind time, Esme. That's fucking insane. We have to play! You need a sidekick to guide you.” Minho says**

**“Okay, Boy Wonder... Show me the way to Minho’s cave.” I say**

***THE JUNKYARD***

**“Welcome to American Rust, my home away from Hell.” Minho says**

**“Raw and rough. It suits you...” I say**

**“Esme, do you know how awesome this is? I get my best friend back and she's also supersized?” Minho asked**

**“I... don't... feel so super...” I tell Minho**

**“Esme, here let me help you find a place to chill... You freaked me out there. Do you feel any better now?” Minho asked**

***WALKING ON THE RAILROAD TRACKS***

**“You saved me again. Crazy. Now we're totally bonded for life! Since you're the mysterious superhero... I'll be your faithful chauffeur and companion.” Minho says**

**“My powers might not last, Minho.” I say**

**“That's okay—we will. Forever.” Minho says**

***BUSTING INTO THE PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE***

**“I'm so glad you're my partner in crime.” I say**

**“As long as you're my partner in time. I might get on the other side of that door before you, Lupin.” Minho says**

**“The race is on. See you soon. Welcome to my domain.” I say**

**“You are magic. I have no clue how the hell you got in there, but you did it, sista.” Minho says**

***LOOKING THROUGH PRINCIPAL’S FILES***

**“Esme, you better come check out these files...” Minho says**

**“It's not a drawing... look, "Rachel in the dark room... Rachel in the dark room..." Over and over. That's it. No, you are not taking the cozy chair.” I say**

**“Esme, do your powers include mind-reading? Or did you just rewind because I tried to steal the chair? Shit, I'm confused.” Minho asked**

**“It's the powers of best friendship. I know how you roll...” I say**

***SWIMMING IN THE BLACKWELL POOL***

**“Cowabunga!” I yell**

**“Why, look! An otter in my water! Your power is changing everything, Max. Especially you. I can already tell. You're not so chickenshit anymore.” Minho says**

**“Thanks, asshole.” I say**

**“And you make me feel like I have a reason for still being in Arcadia Bay.” Minho told me**

***FLEEING BLACKWELL SECURITY***

**“Let's call it a draw. I'm gonna freeze my ass off when I get out...” I say**

**“You look cute with your hair soaked in chemicals.” Minho says**

**“Hide!” We both say**

**“You can't go back to your dorm now, you're a Blackwell fugitive! Crash at my place tonight.” Minho says**

***WAKING UP IN MINHO’S ROOM***

**“Photobomb!” Minho yelled**

**“Photo-hog! It feels like a different world from yesterday...” I say**

**“We left a skid mark on Blackwell last night.” Minho says**

**“Wish we could just hang out all morning like we used to... Maybe we should get up, I have to get back to Blackwell soon.” I say**

***MINHO’S DARE***

**“I double dare you. Kiss me now.” Minho says “Damn, you're hardcore, Esme! Now I can text Warren and tell him he doesn't stand a chance...”**

**“You are such a dork.” I say**

***FRANK’S RV***

**“Oh, we could totally cruise everywhere in this bad boy! Can you see us heading down the coast to Big Sur or beyond? I know. Just daydreaming. It makes me ill that Rachel posed like this for Frank... or wrote him love letters... I can't believe she was banging Frank! Rachel straight up lied to my face! Why didn't she say anything?” Minho snapped**

**“Because she knew how you would react.” I say**

**“Then she wasn't much of a friend, huh? Just another person who shits all over me. Why does everybody in my life let me down? My dad gets killed, you bail on me for years, my mother gloms onto step-fucker... now Rachel betrays me...” Minho snapped**

***SAVING WILLIAM***

**“Not until I see it first! You know the rules, Dad! Dude, I am so lucky that my father is cool... Esme, you are being so fucking strange. You feel okay?” Minho asked**

**“Minho, I am... awesome. We are awesome!” I yelled**

***THE BEACH WITH ALTERNATE MINHO***

**“It’s weird hanging out with you again.” Minho says**

**“I know... I’m glad we are, though.” I say**

**“Look, the worst thing you can do is treat me like a baby. I still want to laugh and talk shit with my best friend. Can we stop? This is seriously the best view of the sunset. What do photographers call that?” Minho asked**

**“"The golden hour."” I say**

***ALTERNATE MINHO’S ROOM***

**“Whoa, awesome picture. We look so badass in our pirate gear.” Minho says**

**“We should have taken over Arcadia Bay when we had the chance.” I say**

**“Listen, Esme, my respiratory system is failing and... and it's only getting worse. I've heard the doctors talking about it when they thought I was zonked out. So I know I'm just putting off the inevitable, while my parents suffer along... and I will, too. This isn't how I want things to end.” Minho says**

**“What are you saying?” I ask**

**“I'm saying that being with you again has been so special. I just wanted to feel like when we were kids running around Arcadia Bay... and everything was possible. And you made me feel that way today. I want this time with you to be my last memory... Do you understand?” Minho asked**

***WORKING ON THE DETECTIVE BOARD***

**“Minho...you're back. I'm just... I'm just—I'm so glad you're here!” I exclaimed**

**“You sound high, but thanks for the morning grope, and a million kisses. Since we were up all night playing "CSI: Arcadia Bay," I was still spaced out here, trying to put all this info together.” Minho says**

***THE DARK ROOM***

**“Kate wasn't the first... All those binders are filled with other victims. Victoria has to be next. Nathan must be planning to dose her tonight at the Vortex Club party.” I say**

**“Rachel... This can't be real... These are all—these are all posed shots, right? Right? The junkyard! Esme, we have to find that spot, now! Then we can see what he did... There's no way she's dead. No way! She posed for those pictures, Esme. I know it, please... let's go.” Minho says**

***FINDING RACHEL’S BODY***

**“Rachel... Oh, Rachel... No... no... Please, not her...” Minho cried**

**“Minho...” I say**

**“Rachel... why?!” Minho sobbed**

**“I’m sorry, Minho. I’m so sorry...” I say**

**“I loved her so much... How can she be dead? What kind of world does this? Who does this?!” Minho cried**

***REACHING THE LIGHTHOUSE***

**“Come on Esme, we’re almost there! Please wake up! Esme, can you hear me? Hang on, Esme, we can make it! Listen to me! Esme! We’re near the lighthouse! Wake up! Dammit, Esme, don't let me down!” Minho yelled and I then start to fight my way through the storm “Esme, come on now! Don't worry... we'll be okay.” Minho told me**

***CLIFF***

**Me and Minho fell to the ground and we were at the lighthouse “Esme? Esme, can you hear me? Please, say something.” Minho begged and I look over at him**

**“Minho? I... I must have passed out... Sorry.” I say and Minho hugged me sideways**

**“Oh, thank God... Don't you ever do that again, okay?” He asked and I nodded**

**“I swear... but that nightmare was so real... was so horrible...” I say and I remove Minho’s arm off of me and I walk closer to the cliff watching the storm and I was horrified “This is my storm. I caused this... I caused all of this. I changed fate and destiny so much that... I actually did alter the course of everything. And all I really created was just death and destruction!” I yell and Minho scoffed**

**“Fuck all of that, okay? You were given a power. You didn't ask for it... and you saved me. Which had to happen, all of this did... except for what happened to Rachel. But without your power, we wouldn't have found her! Okay, so you're not the goddamn Time Master, but you're Renesme Harper... and you're amazing. Esme, this is the only way.” Minho says and I saw the picture of the blue butterfly photo**

**“I feel like I took this shot a thousand years ago.” I say**

**“You... You could use that photo to change everything right back to when you took that picture... All that would take is for me to... to...” Minho trailed off and hid his face in his hands, and I knew what he meant**

**“Fuck that! No... no way! You are my number one priority now. You are all that matters to me.” I argue**

**“I know. You proved that over and over again... even though I don't deserve it. I'm so selfish... not like my mom... Look what she had to give up and live through... and she did. She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a fucking diner. Even my step... father deserves her alive. There's so many more people in Arcadia Bay who should live... way more than me...” Minho says with his voice shaking**

**“Don't say that... I won't trade you.” I say**

**“You're not trading me. Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny... Look at how many times I've almost died or actually died around you. Look at what's happened in Arcadia Bay ever since you first saved me. I know I've been selfish, but for once I think I should accept my fate... our fate...” Minho told me and I shook my head**

**“Minho...” I say**

**“Esme, you finally came back to me this week, and... you did nothing but show me your love and friendship. You made me smile and laugh, like I haven't done in years. Wherever I end up after this... in whatever reality... all those moments between us were real, and they'll always be ours. No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision.” Minho told me and I sighed sadly as I felt tears running down my face**

**“Minho... I can't make this choice...” I cry and he grabs my arms**

**“No, Esme... You’re the only one who can.” He told me, no I’m not gonna do this. I’ve went through hell and back just to save Minho! I love him so fucking much! “Esme... It’s time...” He told me and I sighed**

**“Not anymore.” I say and I tear the polaroid picture and I let it fly away in the storm and I watch the tornado**

**“Esme... I'll always be with you.” Minho says**

**“Forever...” I say and I hold Minho’s hand as I watch the tornado finally hit Arcadia Bay. I shake my head and start to sob and Minho pulls me into his embrace and lets me sob into him, and he places kisses on my head here and there... I made the right choice.**

***NEXT MORNING***

**Minho drives his truck through the city of a ghost town, what used to be called Arcadia Bay. Everyone in this town, who I’ve gotten to know and become friends with, are dead... because I had to be selfish... and save the person I love. I look out the window sad, as Minho stops the truck and I look at the destroyed buildings and dead bodies. I then felt Minho put his hand on my shoulder and I smile softly and I look over at him**

**“So where to?” He asked me and I sigh**

**“Los Angeles?” I ask him and he smiled**

**“I like your thinking.” He told me and I smile softly and I then move closer to him and I put my head on his shoulder as he began driving again, and he put his arm around me as we began to leave Arcadia Bay. "Another Great Day in Arcadia Bay. Thank you come again." So long Arcadia.**

**A/N**

**Well here you go!!**

**It’s not that different!!!**

**But at least Minho is alive!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
